The Cullens Adopt
by futurecullen26
Summary: Taylor's family was killed in a car accident. She refuses to live with her family so what happens when our favorite vampire family adopts a girl whose power is present while she's human and happens to be always right? Their lives will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

**Preface:**

The screen switched to the news. There was an accident on Highway 75.

"Three people were in the car," the news person said.

Three people? How sad.

"All are dead and the car was a 1995 Lexus."

What? A 1995 Lexus? Oh My God. I called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

I sobbed. "About the accident on 75… I think I know who those people are…"

**Chapter 1:**

**Taylor's POV**

I stared down at the 3 graves in front of me. One was a little smaller than the others which contained my brother's body. I had cried all my tears out when they first confirmed that it was, in fact, my parents. I couldn't cry anymore. Everyone was continually watching me, making sure that I didn't kill myself. I would never do that, though, but they still watched me like a hawk.

My social worker, Nelly, greeted me at my room. I was in the middle of playing my acoustic guitar which had been inscribed by parents when they bought it for me on my 12th birthday.

"Hello, Taylor," she said. I smiled and waved. I didn't talk much now, and when I did it wasn't for very long.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and walked to her car with her. We were going back to my old home to retrieve some left over items. When we arrived, I took a box from the car and walked into the house. I took in all the familiar sights and smells and ran up to my old room. The house was now in my name, and I would take full ownership of it when I turned 18 and became a legal adult.

I put in some of my favorite items that I couldn't bear to part with. My books had all been packed up so there wasn't much to get. I walked to our guest room where all of my brother and I's favorite video games were located. I grabbed just a few of our favorite that I knew he would kill me for if he found out I had left them. I walked to his room and took his old pillow that I had always made fun of although I was joking.

I went to my parent's room and took the lock box that had our birth certificates and all of our family documents. I grabbed my mom's jewelry box and went back downstairs to get some other personal items. I walked back out to Nelly's car and sat inside. She turned back to look at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice to talk. I didn't want to cry and I wasn't going to. We drove back to the orphanage that I was staying at for a few weeks. If someone didn't adopt me in one month, I would be sent to live with family. That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't think of my family's death as a lost as much as I thought of it as a chance to start fresh. I wanted to travel the world, meet new people, and being with my family would be too heartbreaking.

She walked me up to my room when we got back.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Nelly said, cautiously.

I nodded, and she walked out of the room. I didn't start blubbering like a baby when she left. In fact, I went through the box I had filled making sure I didn't forget anything. Of course it wouldn't matter since I would get the house back when I turned 18. Either way it made me feel better and I felt hopeful. The only thing that I wished for was that someone would adopt me… and fast.

**-I am a line breaker-rawr-**

**Edward's POV**

We all entered the house after getting back from hunting. Emmett was laughing while Alice was fuming about him pushing her into the river. Jasper was trying desperately to calm her. Rosalie was...well... Rosalie. Carlisle looked worried when we came in. I looked at him curiously. I tried to key in to what he was thinking, but he had completely distracted himself with something else.

"I'm glad you guys are here," he said.

_Uh oh... what did we do this time? _Alice thought.

_Whatever it was I didn't do it, _Emmett thought.

I chuckled.

"Don't worry you aren't in trouble," he said. Emmett and Alice sighed in relief. "You see, the adoption agency called asking if we'd adopt a child."

Rosalie immediately brightened up. "Who is it? What's her name? Do you have pictures? How old is she?"

"I'll have to plan her room!" Esme said excitedly. "I wonder what kinds of food she'll eat."

"Forget food!" Alice exclaimed. "What kind of clothes does she wear?"

I laughed. She was so excited she didn't even stop to glare at me.

"Her name is Taylor. I do have pictures and her family died in a car accident. She has more family, but she doesn't want to go live with any of them. She is sixteen years old." He looked cautiously at them. Rosalie's face fell slightly, but Esme and Alice were even more excited.

"I think we should vote. I vote yes!" Alice said.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Sure, why not? Emmett might actually find someone to relate too," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Hell Yeah! This could be fun!"

"I suppose so..." I said. Alice and Rose glared at me. "I don't want to take this away from them so sure."

They lit back up.

"You said you had pictures?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded. He took out an envelope that contained three pictures. One was a picture of a girl with light brown hair in a single braid. She was wearing t-shirt with a giant peace sign on it and some jeans. She was sitting on a swing. She had a very pretty smile.

The second picture was of the same girl with two guys. She was in the middles with her arm on one guys shoulder and another around his waist. Her hair was in a messy pony tail , her shirt had a bunch of dirt on it, and her jeans were all ripped at the knees. The last picture was of her in a t-shirt and jeans with a guitar in her hands. She was sitting on a bed in, I would guess, her room.

Alice picked up that picture and said, "Well now we know what she likes in her room."

I smiled at my sister. Alice was really happy and Rose and Esme were excitedly talking about plans for her arrival. My family was happy and that all I should ask for. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"When is she coming?" Rosalie asked before I could speak.

"In 5 days," Carlisle answered. It seemed that even he was a bit excited. I guess seeing his family happy made him happy too. I was still skeptical.

"What are we going to do about _us_?" I asked. Everyone knew what I meant. They all got quiet for a minute.

"Well, we'll have to tell her about us being vampires when she comes."

Everyone nodded. I nodded and walked out to go to Bella's house. Boy, would she be excited. I chuckled at the thought of her face.

* * *

**How is it so far? Please review! This is just my first story but I accept critism. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! *Sigh* I DO NOT OWN THE IMMORTALS SERIES! ALYSON NOEL DOES! I DO NOT OWN THE GONE SERIES! MICHAEL GRANT DOES! *SIGH FOR ALL OF THEM* I DO NOT OWN FIREFLIES! OWL CITY DOES! CHECK THEM ALL OUT THOUGH! REALLY MY FAVORITE STUFF!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Edward's POV**

I came in through Bella's window.

"You're late," she said sleepily.

I smiled at her. She wasn't really mad, of course, but it was cute to see her pretending to be upset with me.

"I'm sorry but Carlisle had a... surprise to share with us."

I got in bed with her and she snuggled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her before telling the news.

"You see, the adoption agency called. They wanted to know if he'd be willing to adopt another child."

She nodded slowly.

I continued, "We took a vote on it and she'll be arriving in five, well I guess now four since it's midnight, so four days. Everyone is excited, and it took a while to decide."

"I'm sure Rosalie's happy," she said.

I chuckled at the memory.

"Yes, she certainly is. The girl's name is Taylor. She's sixteen, and she lost her family in a car accident. I feel sorry for her, though. She was the one who called the police confirming that it was indeed her family."

"Aw... she must be really upset. Does she have any other family?"

"Yes, she does, but she doesn't want to live with family. I guess it would be too overwhelming with all the memories and such. Rose, Esme, and Alice are especially happy. They've already started planning her room out and everything."

"Wait... isn't she... human, though?" Bella asked, sitting up.

I sighed. "Yes, yes she is."

I knew what she meant. A human living among seven vampires? Plus after Bella's... disastrous birthday.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be alright."

Bella yawned.

"Bedtime for the human?" I asked.

She slapped my chest lightly before falling asleep peacefully. I sighed. I really hoped Bella was right.

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

"Hey sunshine!" Nelly said, bursting into my room.

I had been playing my guitar and singing _"I'll Be There" _by Michael Jackson. I stopped immediately and said hi. She looked very hyper.

"What's with you?" I asked.

I hoped I didn't sound rude. She just kept on smiling.

"We found you a family."

I placed my guitar on its stand.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

We spun and jumped all around while holding hands. Then we hugged.

"Who are they?" I asked real excitedly.

"They're the Cullens. They live in Forks, Washington. How lucky is that? I know you love that place form the books. Well, we both do."

I smiled even wider before calming myself down.

_There is no way that they are the actual Cullens from _Twilight. _It's impossible._

"Why don't you write them a few letters telling them about yourself?" I nodded.

She handed me an envelope with the address on it. I took out my favorite pen and wrote.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_First off, I would like to start by saying thank you so much for adopting me. I really did not want to go and live with family. Too many memories. My name is Taylor Kennedy Johnsen. I live in Acworth, GA and I am 16 years old. I am very artistically and musically talented. I play the flute, guitar, and am currently learning how to play the piano. I love to paint and people say that I was meant to paint, but I believe that sketching is my calling. Either that or becoming a musician or a doctor that works with babies in the hospital. I have no idea what that's called.  
_

_My favorite colors are lavender, blue, and black. I hate pink. I am a tomboy, but you probably guessed that from the picture sent to you of me and some guys (we had just played baseball, which is why we were so dirty). I do moderately enjoy shopping at Hot Topic. I despise any other stores that sell what I call "girly" clothes. I love to read fiction-only books. My favorite series are The Immortals by Alyson Noel, The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer, and The Gone Series by Michael Grant. Can't wait to meet you guys!_

_Love,_

_Taylor Johnsen(Cullen)_

_P.S. I'm kind of shy and quiet around new people so don't worry if I don't talk much at first. I more listen to find out things about people. I'm a great observer. BYE! _=p

I placed the letter in the envelope, sealed it sight, and ran outside to put it in the mail slot. I really can't wait to meet them. This is going to be great!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"She sent a letter, she sent a letter!" I yelled screaming throughout the house. "Family meeting, NOW!"

They were all downstairs in a flash and sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me to start.

"Taylor sent a letter. Here it goes."

"This is so exciting!" Rose squealed after I finished reading the letter.

I squealed with her. The boys rolled their eyes. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"We have to go shopping!" Esme exclaimed suddenly.

Rosalie and I nodded to her words.

"What do you think she likes?" I asked.

Carlisle, Edward, Japer, and Emmett left us. I growled. We have a new sister coming to live with us and they just leave. How dare they!

"Well, maybe she'll send another letter." I nodded. Just then I got a vision. I saw Taylor sitting at a desk, writing another letter to us.

"She's gonna send another letter!" I said. We all clapped pur hands in delight.

"I'm going to go get supplies for her room" Esme said. She got up and raced out to the garage.

"I'm going to get started on her wardrobe. Wanna help Rose?" She nodded and we got in my Porsche. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Do you think she's going to like us?" I asked Esme.

We had gotten another letter form Taylor yesterday telling us some things she like and some things she didn't. Esme and I were at Wal-Mart, and people couldn't stop staring.

"Rosalie, I'm sure she'll like us just fine."

I nodded. I pushed the cart over to the cereal section.

"Now," Esme said, looking at the letter. It was more like a list though. "She likes Rice Krispies as her cereal. We should also get some sugar to go with it... at least, I think that's what's supposed to go with it."

I picked up two boxes of the cereal and put them in the almost full cart.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"We need to go to the snack's section. She likes Smore's Pop-Tarts." We walked over there and I took one box of that and some popcorn for movie night. "That's pretty much it."

We walked over to pay. Unfortuantely, the cashier was a hormone-filled teenage boy. He wasn't staring at Esme as much as he was at me. I gave him my best seductive smile. He blushed. I giggled to myself-too low for human ears to hear. We left the store and talked excitedly about Taylor's arrival.

"Wait, who's going to be there when she first comes?" I asked.

Esme thought that over for a bit.

"Well, some of us shouldn't be there because she might get a little overwhelmed."

I nodded.

"Emmett's definitely out then."

We laughed.

"Probably not Jasper-he needs to hunt," she said.

"Maybe all of the boys shouldn't be there."

She nodded at that.

"That's acceptable."

We arrived at the house and took all the bags in, in just one trip.

"Rose, you're not staying here to greet her either," Edward's voice came from the piano.

"Well, why on Earth not?"I asked, getting frustrated with him.

"She's been through a lot, and I'm sure the last thing she wants to see is a beautiful blond as soon as she walks through the door." I fumed.

"Esme! Tell him no!" I screamed.

She came in from the kitchen.

"Family Meeting!" she called upstairs. Everyone went to the living room.

"Rose and I decided that not _everyone _should be here when Taylor comes," Esme started. "It might overwhelm her. So we will take a vote on who should stay."

"Definitely you, Esme," Jasper said. Everyone nodded to that.

"Maybe Alice should stay too," Carlisle suggested. Another nod through the family.

"I think that's all who should stay," Edward said, with a smirk.

I glared at him but everyone seemed to agree with him.

"But, that's not fair!" I whined. I knew I was acting childish but Alice, Esme, and I were the most excited.

"Rosalie, Taylor will already feel out of place once she sees Alice and Esme, but with you..." Emmett said, trailing off.

We all stared at him. Who would've thought that Emmett-my sweet, knuckle-head, teddy-bear Emmett-would be the voice of reason. After a couple of more arguments, it was decided that I would not be there to greet Taylor first thing. I was still upset, but Emmett made up for that. *devil smile*

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I was packing up my stuff for tomorrow I would get on a plane to meet and live with the Cullens. I couldn't wait to meet them. I started to sing Fireflies.

After I was done, I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep myself. Luckily, I had no insomnia tonight.

"Nelly, c'mon! We have to go NOW!" I yelled up the stairs.

I had already said goodbye to everyone and was just waiting for Nelly to come down. I tapped my foot impatiently, and placed my hands on my hips. She finally came down the stairs, taking her sweet time with it. I rolled my eyes. She was doing this on purpose.

"Are you _sure _that you didn't forget anything _at all_?"

I nodded impatiently.

She sighed and opened the door. I said a last round of goodbyes and ran past her to the car. I was in there for a good 2 minutes before she started the car. We arrived at the airport and I grabbed my 2 suitcases and my duffle bag out of the trunk. I handed both suitcases to Nelly and grabbed my guitar and my flute.

We walked into the airport, went through check-in and security before sitting down in the gate 20 minutes before we were supposed to board. We were silent while waiting for them to call us to board. I sat reading _Eclipse_ of The Twilight Saga. I sighed. They called us up and Nelly and I would take about 5 hours to get there so I decided to get some rest.I wanted to be wide awake when we arrived at their house.

Nelly and I retrieved my luggage. We rented a car and drove through the town of Forks. We got lost.

"This was expected," I said.

Nelly looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiled. I fake smiled back. She thought I was joking; I was dead serious. I had a dream last night of this happening, us getting lost. It was just like in the books. Long roads, sharp turns.

Eventually, we found the house. It looked just as I expected it to be. I grabbed my guitar, my duffle bag, and my flute case. Nelly took in my suitcases. The house was very huge. It was pure white and looked like it had 3 floors. We knocked on the door. I gasped when it opened. There stood Alice Cullen. We stared at each other. My look was one of amazement of how much she looked exactly as I pictured her while hers was of excitement that I was finally here.

"Come in, come in," she said.

She stepped aside and let us in. The house took my breath away. It was nothing like the movie. It was how _I _pictured it and how _I _imagined it would be. It was amazing. Alice bounded up behind us and Esme walked down the steps.

"Hello, Taylor," she said. "We've all been anticipating your arrival. It's just me and Alice here right now but you'll meet the rest of the family tomorrow."

I nodded. She shook Nelly's hand.

"My husband isn't here right now, but just leave the papers here and he'll sign it when he gets back."

Nelly nodded and kneeled down to me. I had been with her for only a month or so, but I couldn't bear to part with her and it seemed that she couldn't either. She brushed a hair away from my face.

"Now look, you call me if anything happens okay?" she said, thinking that it was low enough for them not to hear it but I knew better. "Um... I love you and call me often, alright? I want to know everything."

She kissed me on the forehead and and gave me a hug. She quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes as she stood up. She waved good-bye to Alice and Esme and walked out of the door.

I smiled sadly and turned around to face Alice and Esme. Alice was smiling brightly at me.

"C'mon, I'll show you your room!" she practically shouted at me.

She took my suitcases, and I followed her up the stairs. My room was on the second floor. The walls were painted lavender and blue. My bed was white with a black design. I had a black desk in the corner filled with pencils, pens, and paper. In another space there was a easel, a sketch pad, some paint brushes, paint, and some gray pencils. There were many shades of gray. I spun around in my new room and flopped down on my new bed.

"This is so cool!" I yelled. Alice smiled.

"Wait 'till you see the closet!" she squealed.

I would've let my face drop, but that would've given it away. Knowing Alice, though, it was still going to drop when I saw the closet. She led me off the bed and to the closet. She grinned widely and flung the doors open. My. Closet. Was. Huge. It was a walk-in and it was filled with clothes that fit _my _style. There was one rack, though, that had some skirts and some dresses on it. I was so happy that, although Alice out-did herself (again), I didn't even grimace for a second at that rack.

"So... whatcha think?" she asked. I gave her a great big hug.

"I love it!" She hugged me back. "Um... if you don't mind, I'd like to explore the house myself."

She nodded and, with that, skipped downstairs. I ran out my room to the room right next to mine's. It looked like it was Alice and Jasper's room. I went to the closet first. Yep, definitely Alice's room. I, then, ran to the room across from me. That was Edward's room. It had the black leather couch, his CD's, and his journals. I was about to read them when I remembered that he said to not read them unless you have trouble sleeping. I shuddered at the thought of what could be in there.

I walked upstairs and found Rosalie and Emmett's room. I smiled. I was sure that Rose would like me, Emmett would be an awesome big brother, Jasper would great to talk to, Alice and Bella would be my best friends, I could help pull pranks on Edward with Jasper and Emmett, and Edward would be... perfect. I skipped downstairs to see his piano. When I found it, I sat down and played a mini piece. By the time I was done, Esme and Alice were clapping.

"Brava, brava!" Alice said.

I smiled and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you!"

I was going to love this family. Alice asked me a lot of questions about me. She wanted to know everything.

I wonder when they were going to tell me about them being vampires. I would have to call Kaley about being here in Forks with the Cullens. She would ask about them being vampires and I would lie to her and say they weren't when they were in ear shot. Then, I would tell her that I wanted a Twilight Pop Quiz. They would hear that I knew everything. That would make it fun.

* * *

**Please Review! Check back often for updates. Have a great Thanksgiving, and be thankful for everything! I know that I'm thankful for FANFICTION! AND my friend Kaley for introducing it to me. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHANIE M. DOES!**

**Chapter 3:**

**_Edward POV_**

"I want to see her first!" Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie, we are all excited about Taylor's arrival, but you must _calm down,_" Carlisle said.

We entered the garage and got out of the car. I could hear Taylor talking to Alice quietly. She was afraid that we wouldn't like her. Like that was even possible.

Rosalie opened the door first and walked in, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and me last. Taylor was standing by my piano playing music that I wrote. I recognized it as _Bella's Lullaby. _She turned towards us.

"This is very beautiful, Edward," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," I said.

I looked at Alice.

_I have no idea, _Alice thought. How did she know my name? She stood up and walked over to us.

"Jasper."

"Emmett."

"Carlisle."

"Rosalie, but you can call me Rose."

She nodded as they all introduced themselves. By the time she knew it, they were bombarding her with questions. I was the only one that seemed phased by the fact that Taylor knew my name. She was staring at me. I went upstairs to my room, and they left Taylor alone to do their own thing. She knocked on my door. I opened it, and she walked in.

"Um... what are you doing?" I asked.

She was lying on my couch.

"Why don't you have a bed like everyone else?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Wait, you've been in everyone's room?"

She nodded.

"Alice let me explore the house by myself. No, I did not get lost."

I chuckled. She smiled.

"I have a feeling that you don't like me very much," she said. "Why?"

"It's not that... how did you know my name? You've never met me before so it makes no sense.

"I saw your journals, and they had your name on it. Alice gave me a description of how everyone looked and... I could tell right away who you were."

She nodded, obviously pleased with her answer, and mumbled, "Yeah, that works."

She definitely knew something.

"Um... I'll catch you later I guess," she said. I nodded and she let herself out.

* * *

**_Taylor POV_**

I walked downstairs. Edward was getting suspicious. I would have to be careful about what I said around him. I sighed. I'd have to get him to trust me.

"Hey, Tay, wanna play some video games?" Emmett said as soon as I came downstairs.

I nodded and ran over to meet him. We played for most of the day with Alice and Jasper cheering me on, and Rosalie cheering on Emmett. Then Esme said dinner was ready. I was the only one that ran to the kitchen.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I asked. I already knew the answer though.

A chorus of "Not hungry!" flowed through the kitchen. I shrugged it off and ate my dinner before taking a shower and going to bed. I was about to walk back downstairs when I heard them talking about me. I tried to stay as silent as possible as I listened in.

"So... what do you guys think about her?" I heard Alice ask. She sounded very hyper.

"I love her!" Rose said.

"She's funny and pretty good at video games... but I let her win at that one!" Emmett said. They all laughed.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I like her."

"Well, I think that she's as sweet as can be. She acts more like a kid than a 16 year old girl though," Esme said.

"See... Emmett does have someone to relate to," Jasper said in a joking tone.

They all laughed again.

"Am I the only one who thinks that it's just a _bit _peculiar that she knew my name?" Edward said.

It was silent.

"Not really... I let her go into everyone's room... she seemed to want to explore by herself," Alice said cautiously.

"She told me about that," Edward said. "But, it still doesn't make sense."

He trailed off. Just then my phone rang. I walked to my room and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard whispers downstairs, and Alice telling to them to shut up. They were eavesdropping.

"Hey sunshine!" Nelly said. I smiled.

"Hi, Nelly," I responded. "How you've been?"

"Pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"Fine. If you called about the Cullens, then they are really nice and very fun."

I laughed. "That's good. Are they everything that you ever imagined?"

"Yes, yes they are."

"Run them by me, one by one, starting with Alice."

"Alice is... Alice. She's a hyper, shopaholic, pixie. You should see my closet. It's a walk-in. I mean I've always wanted a walk-in, but it's huge!"

She laughed. "Rosalie?"

"The book portrays her as cold-hearted, but she's not. She's really nice and sweet."

"Maybe it's because she finally as another human that she can live her life through... at least that's how the book says she is."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well... she's alright."

"Okay... well, is Esme as sweet and motherly as can be?"

"Yes she is."

"Tell me about Emmett," Nelly said, getting excited.

I smiled. Nelly's _Twilight _guy has always been Emmett. I preferred Edward. I heard a laugh downstairs, I think. It was too quiet to tell.

"Emmett looks tough but he's really just a soft, cuddly, teddy-bear,"I said, lying on my bed on my stomach.

"Jasper?"

"Jasper's... really cool. He's quiet, real calm, exactly how the book portrays him. Carlisle is also calm. He's real mellow."

"What about Edward?"

"I don't think Edward likes me very much. He was really surprised when I knew his name, and he hadn't even met me yet. It was really weird, but I'll change that soon enough."

"I bet you will. Have you met Bella yet? Is there even a Bella?"

"Yeah, there's a Bella. I saw some pictures of her in his room."

"Oh that's nice. Well, um... as long as your okay... I guess that's it. Just make sure you call me _at least _once a month. No adoption is ever permanent. You could always come back."

"Don't worry, Nelly. This is my ideal family. It's going to be great. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. Have fun. Bye, sunshine."

"I'll need some of that."

"What? Sunshine, you mean? Do you not like Forks?"

"No, I was just saying, but it not being all sunshiny is actually nice."

"Well, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Nelly and I had grown so close when she was assigned to me. She wasn't like a mom, but more like an older sister. She was young enough to be.

**-line breaker-here me rawr-rawr-the next morning-**

I quickly changed and ate my breakfast. Alice and Rosalie were going to take me out on the town, er, state, I guess you could say.

"So, where to?" Alice asked while I finished my breakfast.

I shrugged

"I don't know this place very well, so I'll just have to trust you," I answered.

Rosalie burst out laughing.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life," she managed to choke out.

Alice glared. I looked at Rose, puzzled. That just made her roar. Esme took my plate when I was done, and Alice dragged me to the garage with Rosalie following us. She had been right. I did make the worst mistake of my life. Alice didn't want to show me the place; she just wanted an excuse to take me shopping. We got home around nine o'clock. No one seemed surprised that it was late. Tomorrow I would have to call Kaley. She would have a lot more questions about my new family than Nelly ever had.

The next morning, everyone was busy with something so I took the opportunity to call Kaley. She picked up on the second ring.

"Taylor!" she yelled.

"Kaley! Why are we screaming?" I yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you moved to Forks, Washington _and _you moved in with _the _Cullens?" I laughed.

"Okay, first off, I moved in with the Cullens, not The Cullens. Second, that's why I called you. Plus, I'm ready for your next Twilight Pop Quiz."

"Taylor, it's not a Twilight Pop Quiz if you know about it." There was a pause. "Twilight Pop Quiz!" She screamed so loud that I almost fell off my bed.

"Hold that thought, Kaley." I walked over to the door and opened it just as Edward was about to knock. "Oh, it's just Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," he said.

"I think I will. Now what did you want?" I asked.

"Um..." he started. It seemed like whatever he had been going to say he thought twice about it. "Who are you talking to?"

"My best friend, Kaley. If that's all you wanted then good-bye." I closed the door and walked over to my bed.

"Did you just slam the door in his face?" Kaley asked. "_Edward's_ face?"

"No. I simply shut it forcefully."

She laughed.

"Okay... first question."

There were about ten questions. It was fun and I passed them all because we had some spies who thought that I didn't know they were there so I wanted to make sure it was the perfect answer. As soon as I said bye I went into my dresser where I had my spy uniform. The summer of 2005, I went to Washington D.C and visited the Spy Museum. We got a lot of cool gadgets and even an outfit so sometimes I used it. I took out the fake gun and opened the door. They were all just standing around, looking innocent.

"Put your hands up!" I said. They looked at me, surprised. "You heard me, hands up!"

They all did it except for Edward. I pointed the gun directly at him.

"Edward, just do it so we can this over with," Alice said.

He sighed, but did what I asked.

They all went down the stairs as I chanted, "Left, left, left, don't look back, left, left, left."

Then I said, "Don't look back" again because Eddie looked back. We walked to the living room where they all sat down and looked at me, expecting. I kneeled down on one knee and pressed a little button on my watch to "scan" them.

"Scanning, scanning, scanning," I said mechanically.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I pressed another button and the results printed from the printer.

"When did you set that up?" Rose asked.

I looked at her and smiled slyly.

"Well... it seems that my thoery was correct," I said, not answering her question. I pointed accusingly at them. "You are not human! You five, plus Esme and Carlisle, are vampires."

I unzipped my spy suit to reveal my regular clothes. I walked to the kitchen. They followed.

"You lied to me. Your own sister. When were you going to tell me, huh?" I turned to look them. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore! How can I ever forgive you?" I put my hand to my head and pretended to faint. Edward caught me and I think he rolled his eyes.

"Taylor, I made some White-Chocolate Macademia Nut cookies for you!" Esme said.

I sat up on the chair immediately.

"Oh yes! I love these!" I picked one up and ate it.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" I said. I didn't spit it out though. It eventually cooled down, and my face relaxed. I could feel 5 pairs of eyes on me. I turned in my seat. "What?" They shook their heads. I walked to the living room, knowing what they wanted.

"You may bombard me with questions," I said as I sat down on the couch. They all started talking at once. I thought I would really faint.

"Silence!" I yelled. They all stopped. "You may each ask me two questions at a time, starting with Emmett, going counter-clockwise."

Emmett sat down next to me because he didn't really care. Then Esme walked in with the full plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"I thought you might need these," she said, handing me the plate. I thanked her and they continued to ask their questions.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

They asked Taylor all kinds of questions until it was 11. By then, of course, her hair was completely messed up, but that wasn't because of stress. I took a balloon and rubbed it in her hair. She then took a break, found a crow bar, and hit me in the head multiple times. At ten, Taylor ran to Esme and hid behind her.

"We still have more questions for you!" Rose said.

"Kids, don't you think she's had enough?" Esme said. "Honestly, it's 11:00 and tomorrow is her first day of school."

Taylor nodded in agreement with everything Esme said.

"I'm going to bed," Taylor announced. She ran upstairs.

Then everyone started arguing about her answers to their questions. I rolled my eyes, leaned against the counter, and watched them bicker. Bicker is new word I learned. And they say I'm stupid! The water from the shower shut off and Taylor yelled goodnight. No one bothered to respond back to her.

Their argument grew louder and louder until finally Taylor had to yell at them.

"Look, people, tomorrow is my first day of school and I don't want to got to school, no offense to vampires in any way, looking like a vampire that hasn't fed!"

She slammed the door. Carlisle came out of his study.

"What is going on?" he asked.

I pointed to the bickering group in front of me. He just shook his head and went over to Esme.

"Hey! How come when I do something I get yelled at, but when they are all bickering about something stupid you just talk to Esme?" I asked. "Bickering is new word I learned."

I grinned brightly.

"Rosalie, you married an idiot," Edward said.

She glared at him. "At least I'm not in love with a human!" she yelled.

"What's so wrong with being in love with a human?" Alice asked.

"Everything!" Jasper yelled.

I smiled at this whole scene. Jasper never goes against Alice. None of us do. We've learned the hard way what happens when you upset Alice. I shuddered at thought of that sad, sad day and that poor, poor puppy. It was not pretty. They started to argue about why being in love with a human is or isn't realistic. I heard Taylor muttering to herself upstairs.

She opened the door, took a deep breath, and yelled, "SHUT UP!" through a mega-phone.

She turned it off and slammed the door to her room. We all stared up the stairs at the darkness.

"Where did she get a mega-phone?" Carlisle asked.

We all shook our heads, still in shock from that outburst. Despite what just happened Rose (my hot, sweet, totally hot Rose), Jasper (weird, emo Japer), Alice (pixie, hyper, crazy, shopaholic Alice), and Edward (bi-polar, even more emo than Jasper Edward) continued to bicker (=p) about the same thing.

Carlisle sighed. "Esme, dear, tell me again... why on Earth did we adopt five, teenage vampires who will never grow up and leave us alone?" he asked.

She turned to him as she was going to kiss him but instead she patted his cheek. "'Cause, you're too nice of a person and can't turn your back on anyone in need to save your own life."

She went back to doing the dishes. I almost laughed. Then Taylor came downstairs.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

I grabbed several cans of silly string and some hair dye from my secret stash and went downstairs. They were still arguing and didn't bother to acknowledge me. What idiots.

"Hey Taylor," Emmett greeted me. He watched them argue about what appeared to nothing. "Taylor?" He said my name in surprise as if he just now noticed me. He followed me to the garage.

"Hey, Em, which one is the car Rose has been working on?" I asked.

He pointed to the BMW. I thanked him and went under the car with some tools. I unscrewed a couple of bolts and put some things in the wrong place. I got out from under the car and sprayed the inside of the car with blue silly string. When the can was done, I threw it in the bag I had taken with me.

"You saw nothing," I told Emmett.

He nodded in agreement and followed me to Eddie's piano. I asked him to lift the top of it and I sprayed the entire inside with pink silly string. Then I walked to Jasper's favorite video system, and sprayed it and his favorite games to play with yellow silly string. I went upstairs to Edward's rooms and sprayed his CD's and his journals with more pink. Then I went to the bathroom and filled Rose's and Alice's shampoo with dye. Rosalie would have hot pink hair and Alice would have rainbow.

I saved Alice's 'special' treatment for last. I went straight to her closet. I took out some scissors and cut random places in her wardrobe. I then sprayed each section of her clothes, they were color-coded, with a clashing color. Emmett lifted me up so that I could spray the top of them. I then threw away every can in that trash and went to sleep. I was so content with my prank that I didn't even mind them arguing. I couldn't wait to see their faces.

**Rosalie POV**

I walked to the garage after the argument. No one had won. I tried to start it up but the car just sputtered and then blew up smoke in the opposite direction. My hair was completely covered. I walked out of the garage screaming, "My hair!"

Everyone just started laughing. I walked straight over to Emmett.

"This wasn't me!" he said immediately.

For some reason I believed him. But, if it wasn't him then who?

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett and I decided to play some video games on my favorite system. Rosalie's hair "mishap" was just so funny! I was laughing so hard. Alice offered to help her wash her hair. As Em and I approached my game system, the laughter stopped. My system was covered with yellow string. I looked at the games, and it was the same. Emmett's was spotless. He said that he didn't do this either. Edward yelled Emmett's name. I didn't bother to see what it was.

**Edward's POV**

My.

Piano.

It was ruined. Everyone came running except for Jasper. Emmett said he was having a private funeral for his loss. I wanted to strangle Emmett.

"Whatever happened to your piano, I didn't do it!" he yelled quickly.

I was about to object-meaning, throw him somewhere far away-but Rosalie's thoughts seemed to say that he wasn't lying. Alice ran upstairs to her room and Emmett and Rose ran up to theirs. Then, I heard a shrill scream from Alice and bang and a crash from Taylor's room.

**Taylor's POV**

I was finally sound asleep. I was having a peaceful dream too. Then Alice screamed. I woke up immediately and fell off my bed. I hit my head on the corner of my nightstand and then hit it even harder on the floor. I felt the back of my head.

"Oh bloody hell," I said. Literally.

There was blood.

I lived in a house of vampires.

Those two don't mix together well.

"Carlisle!" I called, standing up. "Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep." I chanted that to myself. I knew that if I fell asleep I might never wake up again.

I could hear everyone yelling my name. They all ran upstairs. Oh crap. Edward turned the light on. I was looking at my hand which was covered in blood. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and... Jasper were all staring at me. Jasper looked like he was about to pounce.

"I called Carlisle... Jasper shouldn't be here... I don't want him to have to go through what he did on Bella's birthday," I babbled on.

They were all staring at me. Jasper left, muttering something about going to check on Alice.

"I'm going to find Carlisle," I said. I walked out of the room. "Edward, call me when the pizza gets here."

I stumbled a bit before everything went black.

**Alice POV**

I was curled up in ball when Jasper walked in. He looked sick, but I was too stunned to notice. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhhh... it's okay Alice... shhhhhh," he said, trying to comfort me.

I realized just then who did this. I got up.

"I'm going to kill Taylor!" I yelled. Jasper held me back with all of his strength.

"Alice, you don't want to do that."

I turned around to face him. His face was sad.

"Why not?" I asked, not faltering.

"Because she might already be dead."

I looked at him for one second before turning to run downstairs. Taylor couldn't be dead.

**Edward POV**

"I'm going to find Carlisle," Taylor said, dazed. She walked out of the room, stumbling a bit. "Edward, call me when the pizza gets here."

I looked at her confused. What pizza? She fell forward. I caught her before she hit the ground.

I picked her up and carried her downstairs. Carlisle was in his office with Esme. She was leaning against his desk casually. They looked up. Carlisle rushed towards me and put Taylor on the couch. He inspected her head. Alice and Jasper walked in. Alice ran over to Taylor.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Carlisle stitched her up, and she's resting," I answered.

She nodded and we all walked to the living room.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I'm am so shallow!" Alice cried. She brightened up. "Wait, if she's okay then now I'm going to get her good!"

Her face had an evil smile on it.

"Well, Alice, don't think of what Taylor did as destroying your wardrobe, think of it as giving you an excuse to go shopping for an entirely new wardrobe," Rose said. "No one can say that you're shopping for no reason because this time you _need _new clothes."

Alice huffed, but nodded. "I'm still getting her back, though."

Carlisle walked in with Taylor. She was still sleeping.

"Edward, why don't you take her upstairs?" he said.

I nodded and took her from his arms. As we were walking, she woke up.

"Eddie, what happened?" she asked.

I was getting used to her calling me that. Only she could, though. I swear if Emmett or Jasper tried that...

"Well, your prank on Alice caused her to scream, which caused you to hit your head on the nightstand," I said. "Your head was bleeding. The strange thing is that Jasper simply left the room. I guess he's getting better."

"Well yes, but I don't think it was restraint alone. I think it's because Jasper and I are going to be close. He's gonna love me a lot, and love keeps you hurting those people you love."

She closed her eyes. I opened the door to her to her room and tucked her in. She slept peacefully. I sighed. This girl was going to change our lives even more than Bella did.

* * *

**What you guys think? Now here's where you, the readers, come in. Review and answer these questions.**

**Should Jacob imprint on Taylor? **

**Should Taylor stay human?**

**Should Taylor become a vampire and find a mate?**

**Would you believe that something went wrong in the vampire transformation causing Taylor to become half-human/half-vampire?**

**These questions will be on my profile! I need to know what you, the readers, would believe and what you, the readers, would like. Please review because I can't update certain chapters without knowing. Also tell me why: whether it's just because it would be cool or anything! Review! Also, I won't be updating from Tuesday- Sunday. I'm going to Maryland for Thanksgiving! I get to see family! I'll try to make another chapter before I leave but I can't make any promises. Review! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Taylor POV**

"No! Alice, get that stuff away from me!" I yelled.

I was backing up into the kitchen. She was walking towards me with pink eye shadow in her hand.

"Taylor, it'll highlight your eyes!" she said.

I sat up on the stool. Esme handed me my breakfast. I thanked her. "Alice, don't you know that stuff is made from whale blubber! They kill innocent whales just so that women can clump that stuff on their faces and for what? They just look self-centered and... and... well just weird!"

She looked hurt at first, but then looked angry. "Taylor, I'm not self-centered! Besides it's _lip gloss _that's made from whale blubber and we don't even use that cheap stuff anyway. We get the fancy stuff that's made from plants."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter what kind you get; I prefer to go for natural beauty."

She growled and pushed the brush towards me. We fought for awhile until I finally knocked it out of her hands.

She gasped. "Taylor!"

"Alice!" I hopped off the stool and grabbed Edward's keys. "I call shotgun!"

"Nuh Uh!" Emmett yelled.

I quickly ran to the garage, opened the passenger seat of Edward's car, and locked it before he could get in. He slammed his hand on the car window. It didn't break. I put my hands to the side of my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Na na na na na!" I taunted him. He glowered at me and I just smiled.

"Taylor, open the door," Edward said.

"Fine, but you have to get in quickly!

He nodded and I opened it. He slid in smoothly.

"Bye guys!" I yelled back as he sped off.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Hm."

"Are you picking up Bella?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

I turned in my seat to face him.

"Do you really love her?" I asked after a few seconds of me just staring.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've asked her to marry you, right?"

He froze. I think I said the wrong thing.

"I have. Why?"

"Has she said yes?"

He didn't answer. We pulled up on the side of the road where Bella started walking towards the car. She was very pretty. She was kind of pale, had dark brown eyes like me, and had dark brown hair. Edward got out of the car and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"I'm sitting in the back today?" she asked as he opened the door for her.

"Unfortunately, yes. My new little sister is riding with us."

I turned around to face her.

"Hi, I'm Taylor!" I stuck my hand out.

She shook it. "Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

I turned back around and faced Edward again.

"Eddie, why won't you answer my question?" I whined. He sighed.

"Eddie?" Bella asked. "How come she has a little nickname for you and I don't?"

"Because she forced me to let her call me Eddie," he answered.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"It's not like it's a _bad _nickname," I said.

"Yeah, it's kind of cute," Bella said.

We pulled up to school. I got out of the car and immediately got self-conscious. Everyone there was so... together. People were hugging as if they hadn't seen each other for years when it was really just the weekend. Edward whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry. I pulled some strings so that you have most your classes with either Alice or me; mostly with me, though."

I nodded, gulped, and walked off with him. We went to the front office. I received a slip that I was supposed to have all my teachers sign. I went to my locker and walked to homeroom, then first period. This class was with Edward which means I had it with Bella because he had pulled strings for them to have basically all their classes together too. I wondered exactly how strong the pull the Cullens had on this school was.

I was especially popular, though. All of the guys and girls were asking about me and how I could be related to people as weird as the Cullens. I told them that I was also adopted. I think that the only reason they were so interested in me was because I was something new to look at. I wonder if this is how hectic Bella's first day was. I would have to ask her about that. I was invited to sit at lunch with everyone. I decided to just sit with my siblings.

"So, how has your first day been so far?" Bella asked. She was smiling widely.

"It's been completely crazy!" I said. "How you survived I'll never know?"

Her smile just got wider.

"Don't worry, pretty soon everyone will just forget about you and you'll just fade into the crowd," Edward said. He was fighting a smile.

"Being a part of this family, I highly doubt that."

He laughed. Alice sat down.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry that you're having a bad day," she said. She looked pleased by my discomfort with all this attention.

"Oh please, you're just still mad at me because I didn't want to wear eye shadow."

"Yeah, I know!" I sipped my water and ate a bite of my salad.

"Taylor, are you a vegetarian?" Alice asked. I smiled at the irony.

"No, but you are."

We all laughed except for Angela and some other person whose name I didn't know. That just made us laugh even harder. Everyone started getting up to leave. The rest of the day went normally... well, at least as normal as it had been before.

**-line breaker-the weekend-**

"Finally, it's the weekend!" I said.

I got in Edward's car with Bella. We sped off to her house.

"I thought you liked school," Edward said, acting honestly surprised.

"Ha ha, very funny."

We pulled up in the driveway and walked in the door. This was the first time that I'd ever been in Bella's house. It was very nice, very cozy. Her father was sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Dad, you're home early," Bella said.

Her father worked as Chief of Police so I guess he was home early.

"Yep," he said, not giving her an explanation. His eyes landed directly on Edward then, moved on to me. "Who's this person here?"

"Charlie, this is Taylor," Edward said. "She was just adopted into the family."

Charlie nodded. "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

I smiled.

"Dad, we're going upstairs now," Bella said, cautiously.

He turned his attention back to the TV. "Yeah, okay."

Bella looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Edward looked at Bella, confused. She just shrugged and waved him on.

I bent down beside Charlie. "Don't worry, I'll be your spy."

He smiled at me. "That's what I was hoping for."

I smiled and quickly ran to catch up with Bella and Edward. They were in her room.

"Hey guys! I'm supposed to be spying for Charlie so don't do anything bad."

I sat down at her computer and got online. Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey Edward?"

"Yes."

"When are you guys going hunting?"

He was silent for awhile.

"Um... I'm not sure. Why?"

I turned around in the chair. "Well, I was just thinking that while you guys are hunting... I could stay with Bella. I mean, Charlie already likes me so I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. It could be a good idea."

I shrugged. He pondered that for a second. "Okay."

He went back to playing with a strand of Bella's hair. We both stared at him for awhile.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

I stared at him. Then Bella looked at me. She had a devious look on her face. It almost scared me until I remembered that she was going to be a bad girl. Great! Now I'm in this with her!

**Bella POV**

I sat up in my bed. Today was the first morning that the Cullens, except for Taylor, had left to go hunting. Taylor was staying at my house. She was sleeping on the floor, although I had offered her the bed.

She had said, "No, Bella! I'll be fine on the floor! Gosh, you are so much like my mom sometimes." Then she stalked away to watch the game with Charlie. I looked at my pillow. Edward had left a note:

_I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart- I've left it with you._

So now I had a big empty Saturday morning, but my morning shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters to distract me. Taylor walked into my room.

"Bella, when was the last time you saw Jacob?" she asked.

I sighed. "A while."

She nodded. "Hm... well, let's see. Edward and all of the Cullens are gone hunting for the _entire _weekend and I convinced Alice to go far away with them. Also, I called your work and they're having a slow day so you don't have to go in. Why don't we...?"

I smiled at her deviousness. She was an evil genius, the only person who could get Edward to do whatever she wanted. I would have to get her to teach me that one day.

"Get dressed. We're going to see Jacob."

She nodded and walked out of the room. I changed quickly but then realized that it was still too early. I went downstairs, taking my time. Taylor was fully dressed and even had her sketch book.

"Hi ya, Bella!" she said. "Breakfast?" I nodded.

We ate our cereal slowly and then watched nothing on TV for a little bit.

"Can we go now?" she asked. I sighed and nodded eagerly. She grinned. "Let's go!"

We raced to the car and sped off. Unfortunately, I could only coax my truck to as much as fifty-five. I had no idea where the boundary line was, but I began to relax when I passed the first houses outside La Push. I couldn't believe I was doing this. My adrenaline was rushing just like it had when Edward had... left and I had been, I guess, an adrenaline drunk. Finally, I was going to get to see Jacob. Before I could cut the engine, Jacob was standing in the door, his face blank with shock.

"Bella?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? There is now a poll on my profile that has the questions of what should happen to Taylor! Please check that out or just review! I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as I get some more reviews on your ideas. I think I know what I'm going to do though. REVIEW LOTS! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! **

**A/N**

**I have finally decided on what I'm going to do. Thanks to all of you that voted and reviewed! I LUV You Guys! Now here is a pretty long chapter for you! ENJOY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Jacob POV**

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hey, Jake!"

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it!

"Bella!" I yelled. "I can't believe it!"

I ran at the truck and yanked her out. Then, we both jumped up and down excitedly. "How did you get here?"

"I snuck out!"

"_Awe_some!"

"Hey, Bella!" my dad said.

She was about to respond when I wrapped her up in a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, I didn't actually _crush _her bones.

"Wow, it's so good to see you here!" I said.

"Can't... breathe," she gasped.

I laughed and put her down.

"Welcome back... Bella..."

I just then saw a girl leaning against Bella's truck, staring at us. The most beatiful girl in the entire world. She had long light brown hair, dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, and was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and light blue jeans. She was _the most beautiful _girl in the world. It was as if my whole world revolved around her. She was the only that mattered. I didn't even care that Bella, my best friend, was here after forever. I stared at her, and she at me.

"Well hey there, stranger," she said.

I sighed at her voice. _The _most precious voice ever.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

She giggled.

"Uh... Jake?" Bella said.

I quickly snapped out of it.

"Who's this?" I asked. My eyes traveled back up to *sigh* _her_.

"Oh, this is my friend Taylor!"

"Nice to meet you, Jacob!" she said, holding out her hand.

I shook it. I continued staring at her and she at me. She really had the most beautiful eyes.

"You too!" I said.

We couldn't sit still and ended up going to the beach. I sat in the back of Bella's car while Taylor and Bella sat up front.

"Taylor, I've never seen you blush," Bella said.

"That's because Taylor Kennedy Johnsen Cullen does not, and I repeat, _does not _blush!" she said.

Wait, hold up? _Cullen_? The facts didn't add up. She was fully, 100% human. The car stopped and I hopped out. Bella and I walked side-by-side, while Taylor walked in front. It just didn't add up how her, the most beautiful, most perfect, girl could be one of those _blood-suckers_.

**Bella POV**

I walked beside Jacob. I felt myself settling into another version of myself, the self I had been with Jacob. A little younger, a little less responsible. Someone who might, on occasion, do something stupid for no good reason.

"So, Jacob, word on the street is that you're a werewolf," Taylor said. "That true?"

I rolled my eyes. It had taken me forever to figure that out, and I had to do it by myself. There was no way he would-

"Yeah, it's true," he said.

I gaped at him, eyes wide open.

"Cool!" she said, as she skipped away. "I'm stopping! Go sit by that tree or something."

She sat down on the sand and stared out at the water.

"That's cool!" Jake said.

"We were gonna stop here anyway!" I yelled at her.

We sat against, what I guess you could say is, 'our tree'. I looked at him.

"So, what's up?" he asked, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"I could ask you the same question!" I snapped.

I don't why this upset me so much but the last time I checked, Sam had given all of the pack members specific instructions to _not _tell anyone about them being werewolves.

"Bella, don't play dumb!" he nearly yelled. "How is Taylor one of _them, _and why did you bring her here if she is?"

I laughed at his question.

"Jake, Taylor is _not _a vampire. She is fully human!"

I laughed harder. His face relaxed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_! She was actually legally adopted by the Cullens. They have the papers and everything."

He smiled, then frowned.

"Why would any human in their right mind want to live with a bunch of vampires 24/7?" he asked.

His face was so serious, that I laughed even harder.

"I mean it's bad enough that you date one," he said.

I stopped laughing.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Well, I mean... everything is just back to the way it was before _he _left, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded. He sighed.

"Well, what happened anyway?" he asked. I took a deep breath and told the story of my trip to Volterra to rescue Edward. In turn he told me the story of what happened when Edward and I went to Jacksonville. Then he told me about Sam's story.

"Did it happen to you?" I finally asked. "This love-at-first-sight thing?"

He looked kind of nervous. I suck in a sharp breath.

"Yes," he finally said. I let all my breath out.

"Who is it? I want to meet this girl who thinks she's good enough for _you_?"

"You already know her."

I stared at him.

"Who is it?" I asked. He was silent. "Tell me already!"

"Um... Taylor."

I gasped, then smiled.

"Oh my God! Jake!" I slapped his arm softly. "That is _so _cool!" I smiled but then my face turned to horror.

"What?" he asked.

"You idiot! That is Edward's little- no _baby_- sister. I wasn't even to supposed to bring her here! _I _wasn't even supposed to come! Oh my God! You have to un-imprint on her! Now!"

"Bella," he sighed. "It's involuntary. This is not something I can control. If the gods destine Taylor and I to be together, then we're to be together."

"What?" Taylor asked, coming up behind us. Me and Jake (for once, finally!) were speechless.

**Taylor POV**

I sat down in the sand and opened my sketch book. The sight of the clear blue water, the sunset, the fluffy clouds, and the color of the sky- pink, purple, orange- was beautiful. I started to sketch it in my book making sure to define all of the colors so that I would get them exactly, when my phone rang. I pulled out my sleek, black cell that Eddie had given me before he left. He was the first speed dial (figures). The name Alice flashed up at me. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. I was very nervous but trying to hide it, which I did effectively if I do say so myself.

"Taylor, what is wrong with you?" Alice screamed. I faked a laugh, trying to throw her off.

"Alice, what are talking about?" I asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on you, and I can't see you or Bella! Can you please explain that to me?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't you know that hanging out with werewolves is dangerous?"

"Alice, we're at Bella's house. I'm actually having a good time."

"Don't you lie to me, Taylor." I sighed.

"Okay, fine! We are at La Push! Y'know, I don't see what the big deal is! I'm having a great time and Bella's friend Jacob is real nice. I think wolves are cool, anyway! I have always been on Team Jacob! Ever since the movies came out."

She gasped. "Who was the other team?"

"Edward."

"How could you turn- never mind. Look, I'll try to keep this a secret from Edward, but leave as soon as you can, got it?"

"Okay, sure."

She gasped again. "Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"Um... Taylor?"

"Yes," I said, cautiously. I had a feeling that I really did not know want to know what it was.

"Um... Edward just found out."

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking about you and how dangerous it was to be hanging out with... _wolves_, then he read my mind and ran off. He's going to La Push 'cause I just saw his future disappear!"

"What? No! He can't!"

"Wait! He's decided against it, but he's definitely mad- no, furious! He's going to follow you guys home."

I sighed. "Well, thanks Alice. Um... see you later?"

"If you live."

She hung up. I sighed and walked over to Bella and Jacob.

"If the gods destine Taylor and I to be together, then we're to be together," I heard Jacob say. I gasped.

"What?" I said. They were silent.

"Uh... hey Taylor," Bella said after a good 2 minutes. I think she counted to 100 in her head, apparently multiple times.

"What did you just say?" I asked Jake, completely ignoring Bella.

"Um... nothing?" he said, as if he wasn't sure.

"No, no, no! You can't imprint on me! Not that I'm not happy or anything, but it wasn't supposed to be _me_! It was supposed to be Renesmee!" I stomped over to them and sat down between them.

"Who's Renesmee?" _my _Jacob asked. (Wow, that sounds weird. I always pictured Renesmee saying that. _Creepy_!)

"Um... nothing. Just, Jake, you completely forget about it and, Bella, you remember it. That's my only comment." I crossed my arms over my chest. Jake imprinting on _me_? That's gonna be hard to wrap my mind around.

"Uh... okay?" Bella said.

"Um... Jake, you do realize that Edward is gonna kill you, right?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe but I don't care."

I smiled. "Oh yeah! Bella, we have to go. Now!" I said, my face turning ot one of pure horror.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because Alice just called, and she can't see us. Edward read her mind and is on his was over _right now_."

She gasped, her face mocking mine. "What? He can't come _here_!"

"Wait, the bloodsucker's coming here? _Sweet!_" Jacob said.

I glared at him. That was my brother he was talking about.

"Oops! Sorry." I nodded and waved my hand to Bella.

We both got up and walked to the car. Well, I walked and she more stumbled. Jacob had to help her to the car.

'Um... Bella? I think that I should drive," I said.

She looked over at me. "You can't drive," she said.

"Yeah, I can! Emmett taught me!" I grabbed the keys from her hand and opened the doors to the car.

"Wait, Emmett? You mean the real big one?" Jacob asked.

I nodded.

"Taylor, why am I _not _reassured?" Bella asked.

"Seriously, I mean, I've seen that guy and I'm not sure that he's exactly qualified to teach Driver's Ed," Jake said.

I sighed, annoyed. "Look, I _can _drive! Just trust me."

I started the car and waited for Bella to get in.

"Bye, Jake!" I yelled back at him as I sped off.

We just had barely made it out of La Push when I asked Bella to look back. She did and when she looked back forward, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I saw his car. The bright, shiny silver Volvo."

I sped even faster. We eventually made it to her house. I jumped out of the car and rushed to the door as I impatiently waited for Bella to open the door. When she finally did and walked inside-much to my dismay- for I didn't want to alarm Charlie.

"How's Jacob?" he asked.

"Good," Bella said.

"That's nice. I'm glad you spent some time with your friends today."

"Me, too. I'm going to go study."

"See you later," Charlie called as we trudged upstairs.

I sucked in a deep breath as we opened the door. Of course he was there. I whispered to Bella to let me handle this. I tried desperately to not think of anything. My mind filled with butterflies flying all around as it always does when I try to clear it.

"Er... so, I'm still alive," Bella said.

He growled. I stepped on her foot. She nodded and looked down.

"Hi, Eddie!" I chimed in that little girl voice I had practiced so well. "I know you're really mad and me and Bella for sneaking over to La Push, but it really wasn't all that bad. I had fun."

He finally moved. His eyes closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand.

"Taylor," he whispered. "Bella. Do you have _any _idea how close I came to crossing the line today? To breaking the treaty and coming after you? Do you know what that could've meant?"

I gasped and ran over to hug him.

"Eddie, you can't!" I said, not being loud enough to alert Charlie. "If you do that, well... it'll just be bad, okay? So, you can't do that, no matter what! Understand?" I pulled him down to my level so I could see into his eyes, which were coal black. "_Understand_?" He half smiled and nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"Besides, they'd just love a fight, so you can't give them the satisfaction," I added, knowing what he would say.

He pulled away.

"Maybe they're not the only ones who would enjoy a fight," he growled.

"Don't you start," Bella said, breaking her silence. "You made the treaty- you stick to it."

"If he'd hurt you-."

"Enough!" I cut him off. "There's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous." He sighed. They started talking about stuff while I lied on the bed. After they were done I smiled and sat up.

"Awwwww, now we're all happy again!" I said. I ran up to them for a hug. "Um... Bella, I don't think we should tell Edward about that _thing_."

"Agreed."

"What thing?" he asked. I pulled away and started whistling.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Bella said, trying to have the same effect on him that I have. She was failing miserably.

"_What thing_?" he growled. I sighed and thought it. "What? He _imprinted _on you?"

"You know what imprinting is?" Bella asked.

"Yes I do. It's the most peculiar thing I've ever heard of. Of course now, unfortunately, I get to have a front seat observation of it."

I giggled.

"Well, it could've been-" I froze.

I can't tell him about that. Not yet. He looked at me, about to argue but decided against it.

"By the way, you shouldn't have come back," I said.

"Why?"

"Because now you have to go away again which will give us the perfect opportunity to sneak off _again_."

He growled. "No, because this will not happen again."

"Didn't Bella just say she was Switzerland? Well, that's what I am too. You are my brother, but Jacob is my imprint... well, the person who imprinted on _me._ I refuse to choose between you two. Since he imprinted though, I 'll have to make regular visits there."

"_Why_?"

"Because once you imprint, it's sort of impossible to stay away. Unless you want to him to sneak into my room at night like you do for Bella. Do you want that?" I stared him down, just daring him to disagree with me. He sighed, admitting defeat.

"Good!" I said. "Now take me home." He smiled and whispered in Bella's ear. I faked a gag and hopped on his back.

**Jacob POV (happens after the time they left)**

"Bye, Jake!" she yelled back, as they sped off.

I smiled. I can't believe I imprinted and on the most perfect girl _ever_. Well, I guess that's how you see them after you've imprinted. I ran off to the woods to meet Sam and the others. I didn't phase, I didn't want them peering into my head which was filled with _her._They were at the usual spot.

"Hey, guys!" I said, excitedly. They all stared at me.

"Why are you so happy?" Paul asked. I just kept on grinning.

"Aw, man! I know that look!" Jared said. He grabbed in a head lock and gave me a noogie.

"Little Jake's all grown up!" he said. I tried to get him off me but it didn't work at all.

"You imprinted, Jacob?" Sam asked.

I did a little fake nod. Jared still had my head.

"Well, what's her name?" Jared asked.

"I'll tell you if you get off me!" I yelled.

He let go, laughing. I jumped at him, but he neatly dodged it, resulting in me ending up in the dirt. I stood up quickly, glaring at him.

"Her name's Taylor, Taylor Cullen."

They gasped, the exact reaction I was hoping for.

"Why would you be happy about imprinting on _that_?" Sam growled, his teeth bared.

I was getting mad. No one was going to talk about Taylor and get away with it.

"Chill out, Sam! She's not even a vampire! She's fully human. They adopted her _legally_."

I crossed my arms, smirking. He stood back up.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about what I said about your imprint, Jacob." I grinned even wider. Then I was back in headlock getting a noogie.

"Aw! C'mon Jared!" I yelled.

"Jacob imprinted! Jacob imprinted!" he sang, over and over. The rest of the guys just laughed.

"Jacob, you do realize that since they are supposedly her family, she will probably be turned into one of them, right?" Sam said.

Everyone got quiet. Even Jared let go. I shrugged, trying not to think about it.

"Aw, c'mon Sam! Kid just imprinted. Let him enjoy it!" Jared said.

"Well, now that all the fun is over, let's get back to why we're here."

We all nodded and got serious. That was a little harder for me, though. I couldn't get Taylor's face, smile, hair, scent out of my mind.

* * *

**Thanks for all your support! Check out my profile if you still wanna vote. Also, I have other stories up. They're called Daddy's Little Girl and Midnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Taylor POV**

Edward had to make up hunting, so he was leaving Friday night with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle to hit some reserve in Northern California with a mountain lion problem. Of course, that meant that Bella and I were going to go see Jacob. Yay! I had the strangest dream that Alice, Bella, and I were going to have a sleepover. Yuck! Alice and I went to pick up Bella at work. Boy, did she seem surprised.

"Hey, Alice," she shouted over the loud music that was oh-so very annoying. "Where's your brother?" She waved to me. I had my hands over my ears. Alice just nodded and kept on singing. She turned the music down. Then she the locks and the gas at the same second.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Where is Edward?" Alice shrugged.

"They left early."

"Oh." Bella sounded disappointed. A sudden realization came over me. I started banging on the door and pulling at the handle, hoping to open it.

"Alice!" I shouted. "Let me out of this car!"

"Calm down, Taylor." She turned to Bella and grinned. "All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" I continued to try and open the door, although it was hopeless.

"A slumber party?" Bella asked. I slumped against the seat and put my face in my hands.

"I would say you were kidnapping me, but I live with you!" I said.

"Well, I don't live with you," Bella said, turning to Alice. Her eyes narrowed. "You're kidnapping me aren't you?" Alice laughed and nodded.

"Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow. Sorry. He paid me off."

"How?" Bella hissed through her teeth. I cut in.

"The Porsche. It's the exact same one that you guys stole in Italy." Bella stared at me, shocked.

"She knows everything, " Alice said. We wound down the long drive. Alice pulled around to the garage. Alice stroked the top of her new car.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Pretty over-the-top," Bella grumbled.

"It's for every time he's gone," I said. Bella gasped and stalked into the house, I followed. I stopped listening to their conversation and thought about sneaking off to see Jacob at night.

"Don't even think about it, Taylor, " Alice said, looking at me. I sighed. Stupid, psychic, shopaholic pixie. The slumber party began. It actually wasn't that bad, except for the fact that I was being held against my will. Esme brought Italian food and Alice had all the good movies. Alice insisted on a pedicure. I escaped that but Bella didn't. They were painted bright, bloody red.

"How late do you want to stay up?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to stay up," Bella said. "We have school in the morning." Alice pouted.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway? Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

"What kind of slumber party would that be? You're sleeping in Edward's room."

"Hey, Alice, can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Bella and I have some plans to cancel." Alice sighed, exasperated.

"I'm not so sure about that. . ."

"Please!"

"Okay, okay." She flitted from the room and returned with cell phone in hand. "He didn't _specifically _prohibit this. . .," she murmured to herself. I gave her a huge grin and took the phone from her. I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Jake, it's me." Alice watched me with expressionless eyes for a second, before she turned to sit with Esme and Rosalie on the couch.

"Hey, Taylor," he said, cautiously. "What's up?"

"Nothing good. Bella and I can't come over on Saturday due to the fact that we're being held hostage by the shopaholic pixie." Alice huffed at that. It was silent for a moment.

"I thought he was leaving. Can't you have a life when they're gone?"

"It's only the boys. Alice has kidnapped Bella and is holding me hostage for a, dare I say it, _slumber party_." He laughed.

"We'll come and get you."

"Tempting, but luckily I've been able to escape most of the torture, but Bella got her nails painted. The horror!"

"I'm serious."

"Don't be. They're just trying to keep us safe." He growled.

"I know it's silly but they're hearts are in the right place."

"Their _hearts_!" he scoffed.

"Sorry about Saturday. Night Jake."

"See ya around." Bella took the phone from me and dialed a number. I saw the it.

"He's not gonna have his phone on him," I said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll leave a message." She waited a bit.

"You are in enormous trouble," she said, slowly. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzlies are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." She snapped the phone shut and handed it to Alice. "I'm done." I laughed.

"Good luck with that Bella." She looked at me, puzzled. "You'll see what I mean." Alice grinned.

"This hostage stuff is fun." I glared at her and walked upstairs.

"Good night!" I called.

* * *

The nect morning, Alice drove us to school. I stared out the window, watching the trees go by. Well, actually, it was more just a big blob of green since she was driving so fast. Today was going to be so boring. The bell rang and I lugged behind. It's not like I actually had anything to---

I heard the roaring of an engine. I ran outside, half-heartedly.

"Run, Bella!" I heard a voice say. I saw Bella standing with Mike Newton. The I looked over and saw Jacob on a motorcycle. I looked at him, puzzled. What the hell was going on here? I looked back at Bella and saw her peck Mike on the cheek quickly, before running to Jacob. I saw Alice. She saw me and ran over to grab my arm. Any hope I had of going with them was just dashed. I saw Jake looking at me.

"Just run! Hurry!" I yelled back. He nodded and they sped off. I really hated Alice right now.

---------------line breaker-----------later on that night-----------GR!----------------------

I stared out of the window, at he rain. It was raining really hard. I knew what would happen tonight. Jacob would say it and then Bella would get mad. They would be mad at each other for a while. Alice walked out to the garage. I followed. She was perched on the hood of her Porsche, stroking it gently. I saw Bella walk in. She was soaking wet, holding the handles of the her motorcycle.

"I haven't even had a chance to drive it." Alice sighed.

"Sorry," Bella spat. I ran over to hug her.

"It's okay, Bella," I said, though I was getting soaked through her clothes too. Alice jumped off the car.

"You look like you could use a hot shower."

"Yes." They continued talking as I followed them in. Bella went to bed early that night. The boys walked in. Edward looked at me, expectantly.

"She's in her room," I said. "She's kind of upset, so. . . yeah. Just be careful about what you say." He nodded and walked off. I went to bed, too.

-------------the next day-------------rawr!!!!---------------

I sat in the living room. Everyone was still as statues, waiting for Bella and Edward to walk in the door.

"What happened?" Edward demanded. Everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"I can't just _tell _you," I sighed, exasperated. "That would ruin _everything_!" Edward growled. I leaned back.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said. "If she doesn't want to tell, then why should we make her?" I nodded. Alice stood up.

"I didn't see anything."

"How is that _possible_?" he hissed.

"Edward," Bella said, a quiet reproof.

"It's not an exact science, Edward," Carlisle said, in a calming voice. I tuned them out. This was getting out of hand. I argued with myself.

_Why don't you just tell them?_

_No, it would ruin everything!_

_If it makes Edward happy, why not?_

_Because I'm not supposed to meddle in this. This is how Stephanie Meyer wanted it._

_It could help them. You would save a lot of stress._

_It might mess up the natural balance of how everything is._

_Fine, whatever! I'm out! _I opened my eyes. They were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked, frustrated. Save a lot of stress, my ass. I was the one under stress.

"Is there _anything _you can tell us? Edward asked. I sighed and sat back.

"There's a fight coming." They all gasped.

"When?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Not telling."

"Can you tell us who was in Bella's room?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, wouldn't you guys rather just find everything out for yourselves?" They were all silent. Carlisle spoke.

"Taylor, this could save Bella and help us get rid of Victoria once and for all," he said, calmly. My mind raced. I thought of faking a faint. That would work. I put my chin in my hands and sat, They patiently waited for my answer, everyone but Edward, that is. I looked at all of them. Emmett and Jasper burst in, just then. I took that time, as they explained more to think. Tell them, don't, tell them, don't, tell them. . . . . . . . . Oh! I don't know! I huffed and sat back. This was all so confusing. When everyone was finished they turned back to me. Crap!

"Well?" Edward asked, impatiently. "Are you going to tell us or not?" No, yes, no, yes, no. . . yes. . . I sighed and stood up.

"Even if I tell you who it was, you wouldn't know the person." They glanced at each other.

"Try us," Alice said.

"No, seriously! This is not someone you would know. I would know if you knew them or not."

"Well, are they from the Volturi?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"Um. . . it couldn't be Victoria, so. . ." Alice mumbled to himself. I sighed.

"You'll never guess, so let's just leave it at that. As time progresses, _maybe _and just _maybe _I'll tell you more, but until then don't pester me. I won't say a word if you ask me about it." I walked out of the room and retrieved my Twilight books. They would try to read them. I know that for a fact. I would have to carry them with me at all times. I sighed. Finally, things had gotten interesting, but now. . . maybe it wasn't such a good thing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! How do you like it so far? Please Review! It builds my self-esteem and helps me update faster!**

**I have some new stories up so check out my profile and check them out! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!! I DO NOT OWN "Watcha Say" by Jason Derulo! Check it out though!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Taylor POV**

I rolled over in bed. I felt really groggy and just plain tired. I felt like I had gotten drunk last night and had a hangover. I sat up in bed rubbing my head. (Ha! That rhymed!) I really hoped they wouldn't ask me any questions. That would be way more than I could handle. I lived with a psychic, an emotion controller, and a mind reader and on top of all that, they were vampires. Oh, how I longed to be one of them!

I looked over at my nightstand to see the clock but it was blocked. There was a tray of pancakes, bacon, eggs, OJ, and a cinnamon bun. There was a note written in very neat and very fancy handwriting. I picked it up, weakly and read it.

_Taylor,_

_You seemed tired so we did not wish to awaken you. Don't worry! We are just downstairs. Here is some breakfast that you may eat in bed. Just bring your plate down when you're done._

_Love, Alice_

I groaned. I got my wish, they definitely were _not _going to pester me. But, they were definitely going to try and butter me up. Kiss-asses. They would never get a peep out of me. Either way, their gesture and effort was nice and appreciated. I ate my breakfast, changed into some blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red rose and an attached vest to it. I put on my hightops and walked downstairs with the plate. They all greeted me.

"Good morning, Taylor!" I froze. This was scary. Esme smiled at me, warmly and took the plate from my hand. I thanked her and went to sit in the living room, next to Alice and Rose and much to my dismay, between the two. Jasper and Emmett were playing Guitar Hero. Jasper was winning. I thought I saw Alice nod her head and Emmett grinned.

"Hey, Taylor?" he boomed. I covered my ears. Maybe they _had _drugged me last night. That hot chocolate they gave me did taste funny. I looked at him, wearily.

"Yes, Emmett."

"You wanna play with us?" I flinched.

"You mind not yelling." He nodded. I sighed and stood up, prepared to take the guitar from either him or Jasper. Jasper took his off and handed it to me.

"Good luck," he said, before walking away. We played several times. I won every time. I played lousily as a test but I still won. I glared at him and walked off.

"What? You won, though!" I ignored his voice as it disappeared behind me. I walked into the garage where Rosalie was working on a car.

"Hey, Taylor," she greeted me. I waved and sort of lean/sat on the hood of it.

"Rose?"

"Yeah." I hesitated.

"Never mind." I walked out of the garage and sat on the stool. I spun around for a few minutes until I barely saw a figure walk in. It was blurred since I was going too fast but I think it was Alice.

"Hey, Taylor!" a voice yelled. I fell off my seat. Yep, definitely Alice.

"Hi. . . Alice." I got up slowly. She ran over at vampire speed and helped me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, faking real concern, though I have to say it was very convincing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. I stared at her.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah! Um. . . do you wanna go anywhere or do anything today?" I knew where this was going.

"Alice if you want to take me shopping, just ask or drag me off to the car." She grinned and shook her head.

"No, silly! Not unless you want to go shopping." I rolled my eyes and stalked off. I went to my room and read through _Breaking Dawn _again. I heard the door open and, not really slam, but close loudly.

"Where's Taylor?" I heard a voice ask. There was a pause, then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward. May I come in?" _Sure. _I thought. He opened the door.

"Are you gonna try and be unusually nice to me, too, in order to get some answers from me?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, I am not. I came up here to ask if you wanted to go to a. . . bonfire party at La Push." I nodded, eagerly. I've only seen Jacob once more after that first day, but that was in secret, against Edward'd back. He growled. I quickly sang "Watcha Say" by Jason Derulo in my head.

"Nice save," he said. I grinned and followed him out the door after grabbing a jacket. Bella was waiting downstairs.

"Hey, Taylor," she greeted me. I waved. I eyed the riding jacket she wore. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing and die from it. Then, I remembered what Edward had said about it and I couldn't control myself. Bella frowned and looked at Edward.

"You lied to me," she stated.

"Of course not, love. I would never do that. Taylor is just very childish. It's hard to believe that she's sixteen." Bella smiled at that. I stopped laughing, shot back up from the floor, and glared at my older, over-protective, sparkly vampire brother. He frowned at my thought. I smiled.

_That's right! I called you sparkly and over-protective. I mean, honestly though! What kind of vampires sparkle? _I thought. He growled and opened the car door for Bella to get in. He didn't do it for me. I glared at him the entire car ride there. I saw Jacob leaning against the side of a red Volkswagen. Edward parked the car thirty yards away. I tried to run out and greet Jacob but Edward locked the doors. He handed me my sleek, tiny black phone that I had first received when they had left to go hunting.

"Call me, if anything," he said. I nodded solemnly and he unlocked the doors. I quickly pecked his cheek before running out to meet Jacob.

"Jake!"

"Taylor!" I ran into his open arms and he swung me up, giving me a tight, breath-taking, bone-crushing hug. He let me down.

"Well hey there, stranger!" I said, moving my hair behind my ear. I should've put it in a pony-tail. Bella and Edward walked up, whispering something. I tried to think of their conversation but couldn't come up with anything. Jacob closed the gap between him and Bella and gave her the same hug he had given me, except with less passion. I heard the engine of the Volvo growl, though it could've been Edward, too. I waved at the back and Bella turned to wave too but it was already around the corner. I turned to car and sat in the back. I heard Jacob laugh and say something before he sped off.

I could tell that Bella was definitely nervous about coming here. I mean I would be too if I was thought of as the "Vampire Girl". Luckily, everyone thought of me as "Jake's Girl" and sometimes I was referred to as "Half-Breed". They had no idea how totally right htey were, not of me but of someone else. We walked up to the clifftop meeting place and there Quil gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek, the same for Bella. Bella was taken in as part of the big, weird, some wolves, some humans family. Paul and I had our usual greeting where we glared at each then exchanged high-fives. Bella was very confused. I whisper explained Paul and I's relationship. Now the sun was finally setting.

"Are you gonna eat that hot dog?" Paul asked Jacob. Jacob was leaning against Bella's knees and I leaned on his shoulder.

"I guess," Jake said slowly. "I'm so full full I'm about to puke, but I _think _I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though." He sighed sadly. I laughed. Leave it to Jake to try and get Paul in a bad mood. Paul glowered and his hands balled into fists. I laughed again. Leave it to Paul to get angry over one silly little thing.

"Jeez, Paul," I said. "Take a chill pill."

"Yeah, Paul, here," Jacob said, tossing him the homemade skewer across the circle. Paul caught it neatly and perfectly.

"Thanks, man," Paul said, over his brief hissy fit. I smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny, Half-Breed?" Paul asked. I smirked at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how fast you got over your hissy fit." The group laughed at that while Paul glared at me. I just smiled, happy with myself. I looked over at Jared and Kim, the girl he had imprinted on. Jared just stared at her all the time. I wonder if that's how me and Jake look. I glanced over to Jake who was glancing at me. I blushed a little but quickly go t over it. I snuggled more into Jacob as he wrapped his arm over me, pulling me to his chest.

"It's getting late," I heard Bella whisper to Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

"Dont' start _that _yet," Jacob whispered back.

"Yeah, the best part is coming up," I added. Jake whispered more to her about the stories. It was my first time. Well, not really since I ahd already read about these stories in _Eclipse_ but I was really excited about getting to see the magic of it live. Billy started. It was _way _better seeing it than reading it. I almost laughed when Quil made the comment, "So that's why Sam is all black. Black heart, black fur."

Then Sam said, "And your chocolate fur represents what? How _sweet _you are?" Billy ignored them, though, and continued.

I tried to stay awake but it was getting very late. I think I stayed up later than Bella. When I awoke, I was in Edward's car.

**Bella POV**

I wish they'd remember her name. . . .

Something shook my arm.

"C'mon, Bells," Jacob said. "We're here." I blinked, confused becuase the fire seemed to have disappeared. I glared into the unexpected darkness, trying to make sense of my surroundings. Ot took me a minute to realize that I was no longer on the cliff. Jacob and I were alone, except for Taylor who was sleeping in the back. I wasn't on the ground anymore.

How did I get in Jacob's car?

"Oh, crap!" I gasped as I realized that I had fallen asleep. "How late is it? Dang it, where's that stupid phone?" I patted my pockets, frantic and coming up empty.

"Easy. It's not even midnight yet. And I already called him for you. Look --- he's waiting there."

"Midnight?" I repeated stupidly, still disoriented. I tried to make sense of everything. I looked in the back where I saw a dark figure. Taylor. She was sleeping peacefully on a dark jacket. I smiled at that and turned back to face Jacob. He handed me the phone.

"Here."

"You called Edward for me?"

"I figured if I played nice, I'd get more time with you and Taylor."

"Thanks, Jake. Really, thank you. And thanks for inviting me tonight. That was. . ." Words failed me. "Wow. That was something else."

"And you didn't even stay up to watch me swallow a cow." He laughed.

I saw a figure moving in the dark distance. Pacing?

"Yeah, he's not so patient, is he?" Jacob said. I smile and crack the door open. Jake reaches into the back and pulls out Taylor. She snuggles against his chest and holds her arms around him. She doesn't get very far, though, since he's way bigger that her. Edward caught me at the boundary line. Then he held his arms out for Taylor. Jacob put her in his arms gently, avoiding any physical contact with him. Taylor shivers at first, but then adjusts and is fine again. That girl is very weird. We walk back to the car.

"Let's get you home and in bed," Edward said. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah --- it was amazing, Edward." He puts Taylor in the back, opens the door for me, then slides smoothly into the driver's seat. Taylor sat up swiftly.

"What? It's over! Aw, man! Did I miss anything?" I laughed.

"You probably got more than I did." She sighed in relief.

"Cool."

"So, did you enjoy it?" Edward asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yes, I did! It was --- amazing! I can't even explain it! You had to have been there to experience the . . . the . . . magic." I smiled. That's how I felt, too.

"Well, that's nice," he said glancing over to me.

**Taylor POV**

"I have forseen. . .," Alice began. I rolled my eyes as Edward threw an elbow toward her ribs which she neatly dodged.

"Fine," she grumbled. I stopped listening. I seemed to do that a lot lately. I still couldn't get over that story. It was amazing. Edward still didn't get how I could be so fascinated and or obsessed with it, but Bella understood. We talked about it a lot, but not to the extent where Edward would go insane.

We were walking to the car after school. Alice had decided to throw me and Bella a graduation party. Yipee! NOT! This was so like Alice.

"It's a talent," she said, as I pulled out of my thoughts. Well, that was weird. Alice kept chattering away in the seat next to me. I sighed and looked out the window. Bella would be changed one week from today. A thought crossed my head.

"Am I going to be changed, too?" I asked. Alice stopped talking and everyone froze. No one answered my question. I could tell that Bella was even more curious than me. If I was going to be changed then that would be hard having _two _newborn vampires in the house. If I wasn't changed, well then. . . . . I wasn't so sure what would happen. We ended up at Bella's house. She was very distracted as am I.

Why wouldn't they answer me? Maybe they didn't want to worry me or to have ot choose. Was I to be changed, but they didn't want to tell me? They would never do that. Was I to not be changed? They would leave that up to me. What would I tell Jacob if I _was _to be changed? For that question, I had no answer. I did not want to worry about it. I turned my attention to Bella and Edward's conversation.

"You don't want me to be a vampire," Bella said, her face hidden in his chest.

"No, I don't," Edward said softly. He paused. "That's not a question."

I sighed. I don't think he wanted me to be a vampire either. It was weird how me and Bella's situation was so different, yet still so the same. I'm sure Jake would hate me if I told him I wanted to be a vampire. Well, no, he wouldn't hate me, but he would be very disappointed. I sighed again. Life was so complicated.

* * *

**Here you all go! Chapter 7 just for you! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and voted on my profile! My heart goes out to you! Here is my Christmas present: I'm not going anywhere for Winter Break! That means I'll have more time to update and maybe even get to the fight! Yay!**

**Hopefully, this is pretty good! I did this while eating dinner in the living room. Please review and tell me about any suggestions or compliments! I told you the more reviews I get, the faster I update and the longer the chapters. *Wink, Wink* He he he!**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!! Just so you know, most of these parts are going to be in Taylor's POV. If you don't see anything then it's in her POV.**

**Chapter 8:**

Edward and Bella came over today. I was sitting with Alice on the bottom step of the grand staircase, trying to comfort her. She was really upset about not being able to see anything. Of course, no one was really talking to me anymore, since I still refused to tell them what was going to happen. It's not like I could if I wanted to anyway. I mean, I could but it would ruin the whole story.

Alice was beyond repair so I went into the kitchen where I saw Bella, Edward, and Emmett. I came in just in the middle of the conversation.

"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" Emmett asked. I chuckled.

"They are so naive," I said, walking into the living room.

Carlisle sighed. "They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

"We can't let this go on." I plopped down on the couch, next to Jasper. I sighed. I heard a hiss echo from the stairway upstairs. I rubbed my temples. I should tell them. It would be the right thing to do after all. Plus, this was taking a major toll on me and my sleep and just everything in general. I was getting really stressed out and I just wanted the stupid fight to happen and end, so that Bella and Edward could be married. I wanted Renesmee to be born and have us fall into our own little world. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. Shit.

"I think you'd better explain to the others," Edward said to Jasper. "What could be the purpose of this?" Edward started to pace. Alice was then next to Bella. Jasper was nervous. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" he asked.

"Not much," she admitted. At least we were getting somewhere. Now Bella would know Jasper's story. The spotlight was not on me and that gave me time to think.

I started to argue with myself as I had last time. (**_A/N: _tell them ** _don't tell them_)

**It'll save a whole lot of headache**

_Too late for that_

**Exactly, you're stressed out. Just tell them and get it over with.**

_I can't. It's unexplainable but if I tell them now. . . everything will go wrong. It'll all just crash and burn. _That was the end of that. Not a very good argument if I do say so myself. I came out of my mind.

"An army," Alice whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" I guess I had been in mind longer than I thought. I looked at Edward. He nodded. I sighed. Maybe it was a longer conversation than I thought.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked. I really need to stop thinking to myself. Oh well. I stood up. Everyone looked at me, probably hoping that I would tell them something that would help. I took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Um. . . I've decided that when it is appropriate I will tell you something," I said. They were holding their breaths, I could tell. "Right now, I can tell you that you will definitely _not _be going to Seattle." I paused. "Also, Edward is right. They are coming after us. . . well you. Well, mostly Bella, but they will kill all of us anyway, so I guess us." I shrugged. They satred at me, eyes wide, mouth dropped.

"Who is they?" Alice asked. I hesitated. I was really hoping they wouldn't ask these questions.

"They is not the Volturi, definitely." Alice sighed.

"Are you going to tell us who they is?" Edward growled. I glared at him.

"If you're not going to respect what I give you, or you're going to snap at me," I looked pointedly at Edward. "Then, I will just let you figure everything out on your own." Alice hit Edward's shoulder. I sucked in a breath.

"Um. . . it's. . . um. . . . well, look it's Victoria." Bella gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"To be honest, I can't believe that you didn't realize it sooner," I said. "I mean, seriously, who else would be after Bella?"

"But, how?" Carlisle asked. "No one recognized the scent."

"She can make friends, can't she?" I walked out of the room. That was easier than I thought.

* * *

I sat in my chair as Bella complained about our graduation party that Alice was throwing us. I didn't really mind, to be honest, as long as I was the DJ. I had my own CDs and Alice was going to handle the whole set-up.

Edward was very silent through the whole little squabble. I was worried about him. He was so out of it now-a-days.

"Eddie?" I asked, quietly. He didn't answer. "Edward, are you okay?" He sighed and nodded. Liar.

"No you're not. Edward what's wrong?"

"It's just that. . . ." he said. He sighed again. "It's just frustrating to not know anything while you know the outcome of everything." I laughed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the outcome is gonna be good."

"Thanks. That's sort of reassuring." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked.

"Jasper thinks we could use some help," Edward answered with a low voice. That was for sure. Of course, it wouldn't come from the source that they were expecting it from. I snickered at the thought. Edward glanced at me. I distracted my thoughts. I can't believe I was graduating in just a few days. I would get to be. . . free. The real matter was of whether or not I was going to be changed after graduation. I had asked Carlisle but he said the decision was up to me, but that he would be happy to do it if I did choose to be changed. Bella's voice floated back to me.

"_I _could help." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you could not Bella," I said. "You would get yourself killed."

"Yeah, that really wouldn't be _helpful_," Alice added.

"Why not?" she argued.

"There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella," Alice said. "Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you." She folded her arms across her chest. I smirked. Maybe that would shut Bella up if she knew there was a chance that her beloved _Edward _could get hurt. Edward glared at me. I stuck my tounge at him.

Bella slumped against the seat. I rested back and let my thoughts flow. At least they weren't actually going to Seattle. No, the newborns would come here after graduation. Edward smiled, amused that I had slipped a piece of information. I smirked.

_I did that on purpose, dim-wit _I thought. He frowned. I had to laugh at that.

When Alice and I got home, I went up to my room. The plus side about it being os close to graduation is that there is never any homework. I put my headphones into my ears and switched on my IPOD. The song to come on was "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy. I sang along to it quietly and hopped, one foot at a time, downstairs. I saw Jasper and Emmett about to make their own band. I sat down on the couch and watched them.

Emmett was on drums and Jasper on guitar. They had no lead singer. It was a sad attempt if you ask me. Since they had no singer, most of the songs were not available to play. I laughed. Emmett glared at me.

"Hey, Taylor, you wanna be lead singer?" Jasper asked. I smiled and nodded. They put on "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy. I started to sing and we got the high score. My phone rang. I flipped it open and walked into the other room even though I knew they could hear me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Taylor?" Bella said.

"Yeah, what's up?" She sounded worried.

"Um . . . you gonna join me at Jacob's tomorrow?" I grinned.

"Uh. . . yeah, sure, I guess." Then I remembered something. "Uh, actually, I can't."

"Why? Jake's gonna be disappointed."

"I know, but I offered to stay after school for something. I can't go and now I'm mad." I pouted. I hadn't seen Jacob since the bonfire, but I had talked to him. It really sucked because he couldn't come over here so I had to be the one to go over there, but Edward was so overprotective and won't let me just go freely.

"Aw, well, it's okay. Just wanted to ask." I smiled.

"Alright, then. Bye." I hung up and turned to go back to the living room.

"Next we're doing "Dance, Dance"!" I shouted at them. Emmett clicked the drumsticks together.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!" he said.

* * *

**Okay I know that this wasn't very eventful but I had to add this part because I'm following the book. Anyways! How'd you like it? I'll be trying daily updates from now on or every few days. I don't really have a schedule so. . . yeah.**

**Now I have some other stories for Twilight up. Can you guys give 'em a try? Remeber REVIEW and this is my other Christmas gift to you! (He He He. That** **rhymed!) Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own anyone you DO NOT recognize from the books. I DO NOT OWN "WAR"! Edwin Starr does.**

**Chapter 9:**

"War, huh!" I sang. "What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!"

"Say it again!" Edward sang.

I was in Edward's car. He had just gotten back from hunting, picked me up, and now we were on our way to Bella's house. Edward was even singing. Then his phone rang. I put my hand in his pocket and took out his phone. It was Bella. I flipped it open, put it on speaker, and turned down the radio.

"Hey, Bells!" I said.

"Oh, hey, Taylor," she said. She sounded upset. I knew what had happened and I was dead mad at Jake for it. "Is Edward there?" I looked over at him. He was still mouthing the words to the song and bobbing his head to the beat. I grinned. This was the happiest I'd seen him since the start of all this stress.

"Yeah, he's hear," I answered. I could even hear a smile in my voice. "You wanna talk to him?"

"Yes, please." I didn't bother to hand the phone to him. I just put it in his general direction.

"Hello, love," he said. I rolled my eyes. He smiled at me. "You left the phone. . . I'm sorry. Did Jacob drive you home?" His voice was worried now. I frowned. It was going so well.

"Yes," she grumbled. "Will you come and get me, please?"

"On my way. What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."

"What happened?" Edward demanded. I sighed. It was really going so well.

"I punched Jacob."

"Good. Though I'm sorry you're hurt."

"Hey!" I cut in.

"Taylor?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sorry, but you're on speaker."

"I wish I'd hurt _him_," she said. "I didn't do any damage at all."

"I can fix that," he offered.

"Hey!" I glared at him and hit him on the arm.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said.

"Hey!"

"That doesn't sound like you," he said with a glance to me. "What did he _do_?" She paused for a second.

"Can you take me off speaker?" He looked at me but then took the phone anyway. He turned off the speaker and threw me an apologetic glance.

"Now, spill," he commanded. I rolled my eyes. I could imagine the entire scene right now. I heard Edward growl and the engine from him speeding up, if that was even possible at the speed he was already going at.. I took the phone from him and put it back on speaker.

"Just so you know, Bella, that wasn't just the engine you heard growling," I said. I could hear he snicker.

"I'm around the corner," Edward said darkly. He hung up. I was too afraid to glance at him. He turned the music back up. The song had ended. Edward got out of the car. I followed him but stayed leaning against the Volvo. There was some talking but of course I couldn't;t hear anything. They started to walk down the sidewalk. Edward opened the door for Bella, helping her in, then he shut the door.

"Get in the car, Taylor," he said. I crossed my arms.

"No," I said. There was no way I was going to miss this. He sighed and then turned to face Jacob. Bella was leaning anxiously through the open window. Charlie was peeking through the drapes. Jacob was standing casually, his arms folded against his chest but his muscles tight. Edward spoke so peacefully, it was threatening. That was how I spoke sometimes.

"I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella and Taylor." I glared at Jacob.

"Not really," I said.

"You would be upset in the morning," he said.

"Hmph."

"But if you ever bring Bella back damaged --- and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head --- if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?

Jacob rolled his eyes. Bella muttered to herself.

Edward continued. "And if you ever kiss her again, I _will _break your jaw for her." I smirked at that. That is something I would like to see.

"What if she wants me to?" Jacob challenged. I stiffened at that. Did he not realize that his _imprint _was standing right here? I fumed. I would make sure to watch Edward kill him.

"Yes, he does," Edward murmured. Dang it! I missed the part.

"One more thing," Edward said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," Jacob growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits." Edward's voice turned dark.

"She _is _mine. I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I."

"Best of luck."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, may the best _man _win."

"That sounds about right. . . pup." I almost burst out laughing at that. In real life, it it _way _funnier than in the movies. I sighed and opened the door to step in. I rolled down the window in case they said anything more.

"One more thing," Edward said. Jacob raised one brow. He looked amused. Edward's expression turned dark, his voice low. "If you ever hurt my sister again --- whether it be physically or emotionally --- I _will_ kill you." I sat back in the seat, arms crossed and waited for Edward to start the car. Jacob leaned around Edward and looked at me.

"Taylor, I'm real ----" he started. I cut him off.

"Save it, Jacob, for Bella since she's obviously the girl you _truly _love," I said. I rolled up my window. Edward walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked Bella as we drove away.

"Irritated."

He chuckled. "I meant your hand."

She shrugged. "I've had worse."

"True." He looked back at me.

"Are you okay, Taylor?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I paused. "Thanks, Edward." He smiled at me.

"Your welcome." We drove around the house to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were there. Rose working on Emmett's Jeep and Emmett serving as a jack.

"Fall down again, Bella?" he asked.

She glared at him. "No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

Emmett blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter.

"Jasper's going to win the bet," I sang, perching on the Jeep. Emmett stopped laughing.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," Edward said. I laughed.

"_What bet_?" Bella insisted.

"Thanks, Taylor," he called.

"Your oh-so welcome, brother dear!" I said. I smiled at myself.

"So, what's up with you?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Why the long face?" I sighed.

"Jacob kissed Bella, so she punched him."

"Which are you upset about?" Emmett asked. His face was still amused by the fact that Bella punched Jacob. I think he more imagined someone like me doing that. I shrugged.

"The first part, I guess."

"Aw, it's okay," Rosalie said from under the car. "I mean, what are you gonna expect from a _dog_?" Emmett and I laughed. That was true. I walked into the house.

* * *

**Hey guys! I used "War" because when I wrote this I had just finished watching Rush Hour 3 and they play that song at the end, so I had it stuck in my ! Just goes to show you that real life experiences can really go into a story. This isn't as long as the usuals are, but the next chapter is going to be the Graduation and The Graduation Party. Um. . . that is kind of it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**By the way! My birthday is New Year's day so by reviewing lots that can be my birthday present from you to me! Yay! We all win! 'Cos you guys get more updates! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I made it to the lucky 10! I've made it to the lucky 10! Yet, I still don't own Twilight! *ruins happy dance and song* I don't own any of the songs that Taylor played as a DJ. Sorry. Just can't take credit. Enjoy! *resumes happy dance and song***

**Chapter 10:**

I threw my clothes around my closet. I had absolutely _nothing _to wear. Alice would make me wear a dress anyway, so I had to find something really cute that she would approve of.

"Ugh!" I moaned, frustrated as I threw out my last Taylor-wearable item. Alice walked into my room. She handed me a bag. I took it suspiciously.

"I'm a lifesaver," she sadid bluntly and walked out. I dismissed my thoughts and pulled out what was in the bag.

"Alice!" I screamed. It wasn't in distress, but in joy. She had out together the perfect outfit for me to wear that I would actually like. I mean, I wanted to leave a good impression for today was graduation. I put on the outfit. It was simply perfect. It was black skinny jeans, a nice blue blouse that had a white shirt attacked to it, and black flats. Not exactly my style but at least it wasn't a skirt.

I skipped down the stairs to thank Alice. She held her hand up just as I was about to speak.

"We've no time for that," she said. "I have to do your hair and make-up." I groaned. I knew there would be a catch.

She smirked. "The make-up is for the party, but I really do have to do your hair. Just a simple ponytail will do but I think a nice curl on the tail would like nice." That was weird. Alice was being. . . weird. She curled my hair and then I rode on her back to Bella's house.

"Stupid, thieving, annoying vampire," she said. I laughed.

"What did I do?" Alice demanded. I walked over to Bella's bed and sat down.

"Knock, knock," she added with a grin. I laughed again.

"Is it really so hard to wait for me to get the door?" Bella asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, you walk too slow," I said. She glared at me.

Alice threw a flat, white box onto the bed just barely missing me. "I was just dropping Taylor off. I thought you might need something to wear."

I had decided to not tell Bella and Alice about how the Seattle and Bella's thief thing were related. I thought I might just let Bella have her moment.

"It's the same," Bella whispered in a distant voice. Bingo.

""What is?" Alice demanded. "You don't have anything like this. For crying out loud, you only own one skirt! Then again, you're better than Taylor who owns _none_!" I smirked.

"No, Alice! Forget the clothes, listen!" It was all I could do to not burst out laughing. This was just too funny. Bella was trying to have a revelation, an epiphany if you will, and Alice was just paying attention to the clothes that Bella was wearing. Alice was so shallow when it came to clothes.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. I froze. Since when can Alice read minds? Then I thought back to the book. She had said that when Bella first told her about the Seattle thing and her thief being connected. Man, was she dead on it.

"Put it on!" Alice urged. I hadn't even noticed Charlie's knock on the door. Alice grabbed me and we jumped out. I arrived with Edward, or so Charlie thought. I kept my thoughts occupied throughout the entire ride there. I kept thinking about how I could escape Alice's make-up trap. I ended to the conclusion that there was no way I would be able to avoid it. Crap.

We arrived at the school parking lot shortly. We got out of the car and I we walked towards the school. To be honest, I was kind of nervous about graduating. After Bella and Edward's wedding, I was going to be changed into a vampire. I would probably never get to see Jacob again, but right now I didn't care. He had hurt me even though imprinter is _never _supposed to hurt the imprintee. Sometimes I wondered if Jacob had even really imprinted on me anyway.

Charlie left us at the back door of the gym. It was pandemonium as Ms. Cope from the front office and Mr. Varner, the math teacher, were trying to line everyone up alphabetically. You would've thought that they had the right sense to practice this _before _the graduation. Oh, well.

"Up front, Mr. and Miss Cullen," Mr. Varner barked at us. I sighed and went to the front of the line. After today, I would be free.

I was next to Edward in line due to the fact that my name started with a _T. _Alice still wasn't here. It's not like she could skip graduation. Could she? Edward looked very distracted. I could tell he wanted to be next to Bella. So obsessive. I mean, seriously, what was his problem? He glared at me. I pretended not to notice.

We started to march. Eric, the valedictorian, rambled on about how it was the "beginning". No matter what he said, it was the end. Everyone was leaving something behind today. Bella and I more than anyone else. Alice suddenly appeared to accept hers. Edward followed, his expression very confused but not upset. Alice is doing a really good job of distracting her thoughts. Then, I started to sing my ABC's in my head.

The principal called my name and I accepted it. I heard a very loud cheer from what sounded like Jacob and Billy. I didn't blush. Then, there was a honk from a bull horn. I was confused as to where that came from. Weird. I went to stand with the rest of my classmates and waited for the rest of the names to be called. It took forever. When the final name was called we all threw up our hats. I was actually able to catch mine.

I tried to find Alice and Edward but I didn't see either of them. I could've sworn they were right next to me. Suddenly a girl with black hair in a white dress and a blue, small, short-sleeve jacket came up to hug me. I instantly realized who it was.

"Beth!" I yelled.

"Taylor!" she said. We hugged again and again. I pulled away, brushed some hair out of my face and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Then I saw who was behind her.

"Uncle Chris! Aunt Vilma! Elijah!" I took Elijah out of my aunt's arms and growled in his face. He growled back. I laughed and looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to see my niece graduate, why else?" Uncle Chris said. I smiled and gave him another one-armed hug. He was my favorite uncle of all time and the person I was going to go live with. He was my mom's younger brother and Vilma was his wife and Elijah their son. Then I saw my uncle Al coming up to me with my aunt Pinky (not her real name) and their daughter, Amaya. I gave them all a hug.

"Omigosh! I thought you guys weren't able to come. How? Why?"

"Why because you only graduate once! How because although not everyone was able to come, we had enough money so we picked up Beth and came!" I handed Elijah back and picked up Amaya.

"Hey, Maya-baby!" I cooed. She giggled and hid her face in my hair.

"I miss you all so much! I want to introduce you to my new family."Alice just then walked up to me. Her face was in distress. I put up an act for my family.

"Hey, Alice," I said, my tone hard. "This is my family." I introduced them all one-by-one.

"Guys, this is Alice, my other sister." I looked pointedly at Beth. Me and her along with my other cousin, Jelene, were like sisters.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked. She looked at me, communicating with her eyes.

"Um. . . Edward had to leave," she said. She turned to my family. "You all are more than welcome to come to our graduation party." She faked a smile, her face hard.

Aunt Vilma spoke. "Um. . . well, us adults can't. We got to get the little ones in bed, but Beth can go if she wants." I looked at Beth. She nodded. Alice handed her the address.

"Here you go. Just call Taylor if you get lost." Beth nodded.

"Bye, Maya-baby! Bye Elijah!" I handed Amaya back to her mom and gave Elijah one last growl before they walked away. I turned to Alice.

"Spill."

"Why do you call her Maya-baby?" she asked. I shrugged.

"My mom used to call her that and the name sort of just stuck. Her real name is Amaya, now spill." She sighed.

"There's nothing to spill, but let's get back home. You need to help me with the party planning and we still have to get the DJ system set-up. Come on! We have no time to waste!" She grabbed my hand dragged me out the door.

We got to the house not long after we left. We walked in and Alice thrust a bag in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked. "I thought I already had my clothes."

"Put this on," she demanded. With that, she left. I sighed and walked upstairs. I pulled out the outfit.

"Alice!" I yelled. This time it was in distress. It was a light blue dress that flared out to one side at the end, then it ruffled at the end edges also. I had half a mind to throw the dress out of the window but knowing Alice she probably bought more than one. I sighed and ended up with the dress on. It fit me perfectly. I searched the bag for some shoes and found light blue heels.

"Uh-uh! No way! She can make me wear a dress, but I will never, and I repeat, _never_wear heels!" I broke them on the side of my bed and they made nicely fit flats. I walked out of my room but was grabbed and pulled into the bathroom so fast that I didn't even have a chance to blink. Alice curled my hair and straitened it to make it wavy. She put diamond stud earrings in my ears. I managed to stop her from taking off my necklace that my parents had bought me when I turned thirteen. She threw a fit, though, when she saw my heels, now turned into flats.

"Taylor, those were custom made!" she yelled. I sighed.

"There is no way on _Earth _you can make me wear heels!" I yelled right back. With that, I stomped off downstairs. The DJ system was already set-up in front of the wall. I had my own platform to stand on and she had already put my Cd's in, too. There was a screen that had all the different songs from the Cd that was in the player. It was touch screen.

"Alice, I love you!" I screamed even though she would be able to hear me if I just talked.

"Yeah, whatever! Oh, hey, come back upstairs! I need to put some make-up on you!" I cringed and considered hiding. As if she already knew my plans, she yelled, "Don't try to hide, Taylor! I will find you!"

I sulked upstairs, back to the bathroom. Alice already had her outfit on. She was wearing a sequin tank top and red leather pants.

"I just want to put some eye shadow," she said. "Real light, real quick. I promise." I sighed and allowed her to apply my eye shadow. It only took five minutes since Alice kept changing the color and I could barely see it. She did a good job.

"Alright, Taylor," she said. "Now you go get your music in order before everyone arrives." She shoved me out and I went downstairs. Edward and Bella had just walked in.

"I think I'm under-dressed," Bella said taking in my dress.

"No, I'm overdressed," I said with a sigh. "Alice." She nodded in understanding. When the first doorbell finally rang I was the one to get it. Everyone looked stunned by the reclusive Cullen household. I guess they were expecting a dungeon and coffins of some sort. I could totally understand that.

I stepped up to the platform of the system. I searched for a song that would remind everyone of good times. I had the prefect one. When a few people had come in I spoke into the microphone.

"Okay, everybody," I said. "Now that we have a few people in, we're going to get this party started. Let's start with something that will bring back memories." I pressed the play button of the song.

"I like to move it, move it," played from the speakers. I turned it up a bit. Some people started talking and swaying to the music, others just danced, while some went over to the food table. I put one of the headphones on my ear while the other one hung above my head. The music was way too quiet. I turned it up louder until it was blasting threw the speakers. I swear they were vibrating. I signaled to Emmett.

"Just pick a CD and play a good song," I said. "I'll be right bacl after I be a good host." He nodded and took my place. I found Bella and we went around to say hi to everyone. I waited until we were through with the last person to hang out with Beth.

"How are you liking the party so far?" I yelled in her ear.

"The parties we had in Georgia were good, but this one is _awe_some!" she yelled back. I grinned. That was a really good compliment since our parties in Georgia were pretty . . . wild. The doorbell rang. I went over ot answer it. Standing there was Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I gawked. This was not happening.

**Jacob POV**

I rang the doorbell. Embry and Quil were on either side of me. Hey, Bella did say I could come. The person that opened the door was not who I expected. It was Taylor. She was standing there in a beautiful blue dress, her hair was wavy, and she was wearing the slightest hint of eye shadow. I can't believe I had hurt the most beautiful girl in the world. She grimaced and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" she asked. Her voice was like acid.

"We're here for the graduation party," I said. "Why else?" I tried to open the door but she blocked me off.

"You're on Cullen land, mutt," she said. That hurt. Well, then again, I had hurt her.

"Just let us in, Taylor," I said. She crossed her arms, not willing to budge. I sighed. I picked her up and moved her out of the way. Then opened the door. She ran after me.

**Taylor POV**

He looked so handsome. Wait, what? Bad Taylor! He hurt you! He was staring at me, mouth dropped open. I smirked. I really owed Alice for making me wear this dress, and getting me all prettied up. Perfect.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked, acidly.

"We're here for the graduation party," he said. "Why else?" He tried to open the door but I stood in his way.

"You're on Cullen land, mutt," I said. He looked hurt. Ha! That's what he gets for hurting me!

"Just let us in, Taylor," he said. I crossed my arms. He was never getting in. He sighed. He picked me up and moved me out of the way. Then he opened the door and they walked in. Iran after him.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I yelled at him. I kept yelling at him until we got to by the stairs. Bella ran up to us.

"What's going on?" she asked. Then she spotted Jacob. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm really sorry," he said. "To the both of you. I guess I just deluded myself into thinking you liked me, Bella."

"Deluded--- what a perfect description!"

"You could accept my apology you know." I rolled my eyes. This was so stupid.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now, if you'll excuse me . . ."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I guess you'd rather be with your _real _friends."

"Aw, Jake, you know that's not fair," she groaned.

"Do I?"

"You _should_." Where the hell was Alice? This was getting annoying. He turned to me.

"Uh . . . Taylor, I have a present for you," he said quietly. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't care when in reality I was very curious. He took out a small bag of loose-woven, multi-colored fabric. It was tied shut with leather drawstrings. He placed it in my palm.

"Thanks Jacob." I opened the strings and poured out the contents.

"I didn't make the bracelet," he admitted. "Just the charm."

I looked at the wooden charm attached to the bracelet. It was a little figurine--- a miniature wolf that was carved out of red-brown wood that matched the color of his skin.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. I bit my lip. "You made this, Jacob?" He nodded.

"Glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would." I smiled. He fastened it to my wrist. As much as I hated to admit it, it was very beautiful. Bella and Jacob started talking for a bit. I scanned the room for Alice. I still couldn't find her.

"Jacob, I don't know anything." I turned to Bella. The three wolves had backed her into a corner.

"Hey!" I yelled. I couldn't find a wedge so I crawled on my hands and knees and popped up in between Bella and them.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at them. I was desperate for an escape. I saw Alice descending the steps.

"Alice!" I yelled. She skipped to our side. Jacob, Quil, and Embry leaned away from her.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later . . ." Bella said. They tried to ease around them but Jacob put his arm out to block us. I glared at him.

"Hey, not so fast."

"Excuse, me?" Alice growled.

"Tell us what's going on."

I interrupted. "I'll tell you what's going on. Your about to get your arm ripped off if you don't move!" Out of nowhere, Jasper was suddenly standing on the other side of Jacob's arm. Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. I leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

They started talking about something. I was really following the conversation. I couldn't wait until they found out that the wolves and the vampires were going to be fighting together. This was going to be fun!

"Excellent!" Alice hissed. "Everything just disappeared, of course. That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it." Bella's face looked horrified when she realized what they were planning. When they wouldn't listen to her she turned to me.

"Taylor!" she pleaded. "Tell him no! He'll listen to you." I rolled my eyes.

"There are questions I want to ask you, Bella," I said. "First off, _why_ would he do that? Second, _why_ would _I_ do that?" He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why wouldn't you care?" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Why should I?" I realized that they had stopped talking.

"Taylor," Jacob said. "I'm really sorry. Bella forgave me. Besides, it was just one, stupid, lousy, meaningless kiss." Bella gawked at him.

"Stupid, meaningless kiss, huh?" Bella asked, her hands on her hips.

"No! Bella, that's not what I meant!"

"So, it did mean something, huh?" I asked. He put his hands to his head.

"You're over-reacting, Taylor. You're acting stupid." I gasped.

"Now my feelings are stupid?!" I yelled. "Well, you know what, you and all your little doggy friends can go get _killed _for all I care because I am _done _with you, Jacob Black!" I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. He would regret the day he messed with Taylor Cullen's heart.

**Third Person POV**

Bella was surprised, Alice worried, but Jasper just looked furious.

"That's the last time you've hurt her, _dog_!" he growled. Alice touched his arm.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Jacob," she said grimly. "You know the place and time, now leave." Jacob hesitated but motioned for Quil and Embry to follow him out the door. Bella grabbed his arm.

"Please, Jake, don't do this," she pleaded. He gave a half-smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells," he said. With that, he left. Taylor walked down the stairs just then.

**Taylor POV**

I walked down the stairs. Alice looked like she was trying to calm Jasper, who was fuming. Bella looked heart-broken.

"Are they gone?" I asked quietly. Alice nodded.

"What. Are. You. _Wearing_?" she yelled. I shrugged.

"Skinny jeans, my Bobby-Jack tank top, these weird but totally awesome hand gloves that only cover part of my fingers, and my favorite high-tops." She stared at me, eyes wide open. I walked to the DJ system. Emmett gave up the spot reluctantly. I searched a song that would air out my emotions. I chose "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy. I placed the headphones in the previous place I had them in. This fight was going to be good.

* * *

**Da Da Dum! Ha! I made the deadline! It would've been earlier but I went out with my mom to look for a Wii and to search for a guitar for my birthday. (SHHHHHH!!! The Wii is a secret from my brother!) It was originally a secret for both of us, but as I was with my mother . . . well . . . yeah. She needed my advice. We will be getting it though! We just didn't find a guitar. *cries***

***snaps out of it* Either way! Here you go! Remember Live, Love, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!! Omigod! I'm so sorry for not updating in like three days! I was at my cousins house and they don't have internet! This chapter is for all you readers who have been waiting! Enjoy and again so sorry!**

**Chapter 11:**

"That was the longest party in the history of long parties!" I whined. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Luckily, it was all over. Alice plopped down next to me and laid her head against the couch. She twisted her head to me.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"No way!" She smiled. She shifted her body so she was facing me, her arm resting on the top of the couch, side of head in hand, and still grinning like a maniac. I did her exact position.

"I'm going with you tonight," I stated. She smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't do that," she said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You need your sleep."

"It's summer break already, for crying out loud!"

"Edward would never agree to it?" It sounded like a question.

"Do you really think I care?" I asked with a smirk. She smirked back.

"No, not really."

"Plus, it's too dangerous to stay in a vampire's house, especially with Victoria and all those newborns on the loose." She nodded.

"Okay, yeah, you can come." I smiled and hopped out of my seat to go shower and put on my pajama's. I put on my long, polyester pants and my short sleeve blue shirt that said "I heart (actual heart) Popcorn".

At near to three, Alice woke me up.

"C'mon, Taylor," she said sweetly. "Up and at'em." I sat up, put on my sneakers, and followed her downstairs. Everyone was already ready of course. I got on Jasper's back and he ran. Now I knew what Bella meant when she said that it felt like she was flying when she was on Edward's back. We arrived at the field in what seemed like a matter of seconds. For all I knew, it probably was.

Alice looked hopeless. I guess, she hates being "normal".

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

"They're coming as wolves?" Bella asked, eyes wide. Edward nodded. I sighed. Little did they know, there were more wolves than Bella first saw. Edward looked at me. I nodded to confirm it.

"Prepare yourselves--- they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shhh," he cautioned. I sighed and sat down on the grass.

"The pack has grown," Edward said. "Fascinating."

"Welcome," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," Edward spoke for Sam. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. They then began talking. Edward talked for Sam and Carlisle for himself. It was kind of funny.

They started fighting. First, Jasper used Emmett as a demonstration since Emmett relies on his strength just like a newborn. It was sunny when Jasper caught Emmett and Emmett cussed under his breath. Emmett, being the competitive vampire he is, wanted to go again.

"It's my turn," Edward said. Jasper had to show Bella something first. Everyone knew how worried she was about Alice, but even I knew why it wasn't going to be a problem. Then again, I already knew how this entire thing was going to go down.

The more I watched, the heavier my eyes grew. I was getting really tired. I stood up and went to sit next to Bella. Edward sat down between us. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned again.

"It's about done," he said. Then, they all wanted to come and identify each of the Cullen's scent as so to not get confused. There were so many different colors of the wolves.

Sam was in the lead, and was midnight black. There were some new wolves, too. One was a light gray wolf. There was another sandy colored wolf, Seth. Then, I saw a familiar wolf whose color was reddish-brown, Jacob. I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, no matter how he had hurt me, he was still the guy that imprinted on me. He would always be my best friend. Jacob spotted me and Bella. He crouched in front of us on his front legs. He was looking at Bella. You would think after everything he would've learned something.

"Jacob?" she breathed. I rolled my eyes. Of course, it was Jacob. Gosh! How could she _not _know that? I mean, seriously, Bella, seriously. He licked her face to her hairline. I couldn't help myself; I laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh, or a laugh I use when someone insulted someone else, such as Edward with Jacob, but a real, just hilariously funny laugh. The rest of the Cullens had perplexed if not totally disgusted looks on their faces. I stuck my tounge out at them. Edward was on edge and disappointed. I guess he had wanted Bella to run away screaming in terror. Man, that guy is stupid.

Jacob shifted over to me.

"If you dare even _think _about licking me, Jacob Black, I will kill you," I threatened. He barked out what I think is a laugh. He laid his head on my crossed legs. I stroked his fur absent-mindedly. His fur was soft and rough at the same time. I glanced at Edward. He was still disappointed. I grinned at him. He scowled. I guess he wanted me to hit Jacob or something. Weird.

"Y'know I had a dog when I was about five," I said. He perked up. "But then he died." He perked down. **AN: Is that even a real phrase? LOL**

"I think maybe I'm just destined to be a dog girl," I added. He did the laughing sound again. The wolves started backing away. Jacob stood back up and watched them go. Edward sighed, stood up, and took Bella's hand. I stood up, too.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. Then he was staring at Jacob.

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet," he said. He was reading Jacob's mind. "It's more complicated than that. Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure she's safe." He looked over to me, hoping for help. Jacob ran to the forest.

"Why did he leave?" Bella asked hurt.

"He's coming back," Edward said. He sighed. "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

Jacob jogged back over. He was a pair of black sweatpants, and was bare chested. The style for all werewolves, I guess.

"Okay, bloodsucker," Jacob said when he was a few feet away from us. "What's so complicated about it?"

"I have to consider every possibility," Edward said. "What if someone gets by you?" I sighed and sat back down. This might take awhile. They kept arguing back and forth, only pausing for a moment when Edward was speaking gently to Bella. To be honest, that made me gag. It was so . . . sickeningly sweet. Edward growled in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

_Go back to your, girlfriend/soon-to-be wife lover boy_ I thought. Edward explained his reasoning for a moment.

"Okay, well, what about Taylor?" Jacob asked. I stared at him, perplexed. What the hell? "She's human too, and she's been around you guys and Bella. If Bella is going to be hidden, then so is she." I stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Aw, Jacob!" I said. "Don't go all overprotective-Edward on me, now!"

"Why don't we hide them here at the Olympic Mountains?" Jacob said. "There's a million possibilities ---- places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

Edward argued always being the pessimist. I decided to take my turn to talk.

"Edward," I sighed. "You are just so dumb. The answer to your problem is right in front of you." He looked confused. I sighed, annoyed.

"Jacob! Look, you run ahead and set up camp or whatever and then Jacob runs with Bella, following the trail that you just ran, following your scent. No vampire would dare stick their nose in his trail. Bella and I hide out with someone there to watch us, and when the fight is over, you come get us. Problem solved. You live happily ever after. The end!" He nodded.

"Is that really how the books end?" Bella asked. I smiled, slyly.

"A vampire series with just three books would hardly be a series at all! There is just far, far too much to know my dear." She leaned back slightly.

"Edward, your sister is scaring me," she said. I grinned.

"Let's give it a try," Jacob said with a grin. They came back a little bit later.

"Well, well, well, Taylor, your plan worked," Edward said. I pumped arms back. **AN: Imagine when someone says "Yes!"**

"Thank you, Stephanie Meyer!" I said. I yawned. I was getting very tired. It's a good thing we didn't have school tomorrow. Edward started talking strategy.

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" Jacob asked.

"You have a better idea?" Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I do."

"Oh. . . . Again, not a bad idea, dog." Jacob explained the plan to Bella. I walked over to Edward and hugged my arms around him, in order to support myself. I was about to collapse at any minute.

* * *

**AN**

**I really hope you guys liked it! So sorry for not updating! Again I was at my cousins house; they have no internet. It's not extra long but I'll try to update regularly again. Please review! Merry Chriskwanzakah! (Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah put together for which ever one you celebrate)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**Chapter 12:**

I woke up the next morning groggy. I felt like sleeping for another three hours. Last night had been weird. I wasn't sure where I stood with Jacob. On one hand, I think that all feelings for Bella had dissolved. He was so protective of me last night, not wanting to leave my side. It was cute, but I wanted my dangerous, let-me-do-whatever-I-want, teach-me-to-ride-a motorcycle Jacob, not overprotective-Edward Jacob. I shuddered at the thought of Jacob being like Edward. Creepy.

Overall, I think that Jake loves me, but I'm not sure whether or not I forgive him. I could fall right back into his arms, or I could let him sweat it out. I nodded, sat up, and stretch. Sweat it out seemed like a good option. I laughed to myself. The whole tent thing should be fun. I wonder if Bella gave Edward her proposition yet. I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers before running downstairs.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of blueberry pancakes. I went to the kitchen where there was a giant stack of them. For a vampire who can't eat anything, Esme is the greatest cook in the world. She could have her own cooking show.

I hopped up on the chair and poured some syrup on my pancakes. Emmett walked in the room.

"No, I'm no expert or anything, but I don't think that blueberry pancakes drenched in syrup is a very healthy breakfast." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm getting energy," I said. "Loading up on carbs." To prove my point, I stuffed a giant bite of my pancakes in my mouth. I grinned with my mouth closed at Emmett. He had a look of disgust on his face, and walked out of the room. I swallowed and laughed at him. Esme even joined in.

She took my plate and told me to go change. I wasn't even sure what I was going to wear. Alice was leaning in my doorway with a hanger of a complete outfit on one hand and some shoes on the other.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. She nodded and handed them to me. I ran into my room and changed into the outfit. I had on designer jeans, which I had no problem with since they were jeans, a t-shirt that said, "Don't hate the player, Love the game", and designer sneakers. I went downstairs to see Alice on the phone.

"Okay, sure," she said before hanging up. She looked at me.

"I'm going to baby-sit Bella. Wanna come?" I nodded. I hopped in the car with Alice. We arrived at the house just a few moments later.

"You're going to miss all the fun," she said when we walked into the house.

"Hello, Alice," he greeted her. I rolled my eyes. Actually, Alice and the rest of them fighting the newborns were going to miss all the fun. I smirked. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I shrugged off the thought and went back to my thoughts of this morning. When Edward left, Alice glared at Bella.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Do you think this will make it more dangerous for you?"

She snorted. "You worry too much, Bella. You're going to go prematurely gray."

"Why are you upset then?" I walked over and sat down next to Bella. Alice's answer had to do with Edward being a grouch and Bella being a pessimist. Bella turned it on her and Jasper. Alice then ordered her to clean herself up. I sat back in my chair and played with my bracelet that Jacob had given me. He had also given one to Bella. Charlie came home in the exact time Alice said he would. Charlie seemed completely delighted that it wasn't Edward here.

They started catching up and then Alice was trying to get Bella to convince Charlie to let her stay over at the Cullen's place since the entire family was going on a "hiking" trip except for me and Alice. The perfect plan for when the fight happens.

We went back to the clearing again tonight. I sat in the grass next to Bella as I did the other night and we watched them train. When Bella and Edward got here Jasper and Emmett were already wrestling. They were such kids. Once again the wolves sat around the edge of the practice ring. It was just Jacob, Quil, and Embry; Jake's usual wingmen.

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" Bella wondered.

"They don't all need to be here. One would do the job, but Sam didn't trust us enough to just send Jacob, though Jacob was willing. Quil and Embry are his usual. . . I guess you could call them his wingmen."

"Jacob trust you."

Edward nodded. "He trusts us not to try and kill him. That's about it, though." Bella asked another question and she sounded worried. Alice was right; she would go prematurely gray from worrying so much. I watched the vampires and the wolves equally. Well, the wolves mostly. Jacob kept throwing me his wolfy grin. I shook my head. If he was trying to get me to laugh, it wasn't going to work.

Jacob bounded over. I knew it wasn't for me. Bella was just so worried. I was going to have to reassure her that everything would be fine. Maybe she would listen to me, if not her boyfriend, soon-to-be fiance, soon-to-be husband. Edward looked at me, puzzled.

_You'll see, lover-boy_ I thought. He scowled at me. He doesn't like it when I call him lover-boy. Ha!

Jacob sat down in Edward's spot where he had gotten up. Now he was between us. I leaned onto him and stroked his fur, like I did last night. I yawned.

"Y'know, Bella, we really need to stop skipping our sleep like this," I said. "We're going to grow old." She smiled at that. It was working.

"Also, you don't need to worry so much. Trust me. I know for a fact that everything is going to turn out completely fine." She nodded.

"I guess, but the future can always change. Ask Alice." I laughed at that.

"True, true. But everything has come true so far. I really want everything to happen exactly as it's written. Then, there really will be a happily ever after." She smiled.

"You believe in fairy tales, don't you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not really, but I like to keep an open mind. I think that anything can happen." She nodded and pursed her lips.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Me and Edward? Are we really going to. . . y'know?" Jacob and I both stared at her.

"Oh! Yeah, you are. It's going to be very. . . . eventful, I suppose you could say." She nodded and relaxed a bit, closing her eyes. I closed my eyes too, and let myself feel warm by Jacob's wolf-self as the killing-games continued.

* * *

**Not long, I know. But, it's all going somewhere. Did you like that whole Bella-Taylor heart-to-heart thing? I thought it was cute instead of having Bella talk to Jacob. So, give me your opinion on certain stuff. Also, do you have any clues on anything? Anything and everything excepted. **

**Live*Love*Review! BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**Chapter 13:**

Everything was ready. I had convinced Edward to let me stay while he "kidnapped" Bella as long as I didn't disturb them. I promised but crossed my fingers. Fat chance that was going to happen.

That night Edward and Bella had walked in kissing passionately.

"Ahem," I said. They didn't let up. "Ahem!" Edward broke the kiss and glared at me. Bella glared at me, too.

"What Taylor?" Edward asked. I pretended to be offended.

"Well, then, Mr. I-Can't-Stop-Kissing-My-Girlfriend-for-One-Second-Just-To-Make-Sure-That-His-Little-Sister-Won't-Disturb-Their-Alone-Time, excuse me!" I huffed and stomped into the kitchen. I heard him sigh and Bella and Edward came into the kitchen with me.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Mr. Meany-Pants." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and refused to look at him.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"No! Because I know that you'll probably drug it or something, in an attempt to get me to fall asleep. Not happening mister." With that, I hopped off the stool and went upstairs. I heard the whooshing sound of Edward running upstairs and I quickly held my foot for the door. I hit the play button no my recorder which I had recorded a door slamming. I snuck inside their room and crawled under the bed. I matched my breathing to Bella's. He would never know I was in here. Ha!

I listened to their conversation. It was all I could do to not jump up from my carefully disguised hiding space and just tell them what would happen. At some times, it was very romantic, other times just plain funny, yet still at other times it was just plain sickening. I tried not to think of anything at all. My mind was just a dark open space that if he happened to catch on, he would just see darkness.

Eventually, Edward finally said, "Thank you." I couldn't get out now that he wasn't distracted by Bella, so instead I fell asleep under the bed with my hands folded on my stomach.

**Edward POV**

I watched my beautiful Bella, now fiance, soon-to-be wife, sleep. I heard separate breathing from hers under the bed. I carefully moved off the bed as to not awaken her and checked to see who it was. Taylor. Of course.

I carefully slid her out and carried her to her room.

"Eddie?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Just so you know, your not going to elope in Vegas." I smirked.

"Is that so?" She didn't answer. She had fallen back asleep. I sighed.

I opened the door to her room and laid her down on her bed. I shut the door behind me. I guess, Bella wasn't going to have her non-white wedding after all. Great.

**Taylor POV**

I woke up the next morning confused as to how I ended up back in my room. Probably Edward. I changed into my clothes and since Alice wasn't here right now I decided to go all casual. I put on jeans, a t-shirt that said "Vampires Suck (Blood, That Is)", and the same sneakers that Alice had for me yesterday. I really liked them. I jogged down the stairs for whatever reason.

The rest of the Cullens got home around noon. Everyone was all business except for Emmett who couldn't stop laughing at my shirt.

I decided to speak. "Um, your going to want to pack for cold weather. It's going to be freezing in the mountains. Yes, you were right, Alice." She smiled.

Edward had more than enough camping gear to choose from since they had to have props for the "hiking" charade that they pulled on. He grabbed a two down sleeping bags, a medium-sized tent, and several packets of dehydrated food ---- grinning when Bella and I made a face at them ---- and stuffed them all in a backpack. I made sure to have a coat, my gloves, and I exchanged my sneakers for boots.

"Why don't you call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in and hour or so," Edward said, handing his phone to Bella. "He knows where to meet us." I ran upstairs for one more thing: my sketch book. For some reason, I couldn't find it. I practically destroyed my room looking for that thing.

"Ugh! Where could it be?" I searched under my bed, my dresser, my usual spot I keep it, everywhere. I went over to my easel and took my gray pencils. I saw a flash of red from behind my easel. I looked behind it. There was my sketch book.

"What the ---?"

"Taylor! Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Be down in a sec." I grabbed my sketch book and my pencils and ran downstairs.

"C'mon, let's go," Edward said. He seemed to be in a bad mood. Bella was too.

"What I miss?" I asked. Edward just shook his head and dragged me out. It took twice as long to get to the clearing. Bella was on Edward's back, and he was carrying me. Edward gave the instructions to Bella. She started walking while Edward and I followed. I was still puzzled about my sketch book. How could it have been behind my easel? The last time I used it had been when I first met Jacob. I put it back in its usual spot. But then how did it end up _behind _my easel? It made no sense.

"It ended up behind your easel?" Edward asked. I glared at him but then gave up and sighed.

"Yeah. It just doesn't make any sense." He thought about for a few seconds.

"Well, where is its usual spot?" he asked.

"My nightstand and that's almost halfway across the room from my easel." He pressed his lips together in a thin line. I sighed. Not even Edward could figure it out.

"Well, I don't think it's that big of a deal. Weren't you drawing in it that night you were mad at Jacob? Maybe you were so angry you just threw it." He shrugged.

"I guess." On the way back, Edward had to steer Bella along to keep her on the same path. Then she tripped and fell.

"Ouch. Oh, fabulous," she muttered.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. I stayed out of this conversation, knowing exactly what she would do. Then, she did it. Edward sighed.

"Hold your breath," she said.

"I'm fine. I just think you're going overboard." I chuckled. This was funnier than I thought.

"Where are we meeting Jacob?" I asked.

"Right here." He gestured to the trees in front of us just as Jacob stepped out of the shadows. I gave him a wave. He smiled. He had his arms folded across his chest, a jacket clutched in one fist.

"There had to have been a better way to do this," Edward said.

"Too late now," Bella muttered. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, Jake," Bella greeted him when we got closer.

"Hi, Bella." Although he was addressing her, his eyes were still fixed on me. I felt like blushing and did everything I could to not look at him. My eyes settled on the jacket he clutched.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said.

"Where do I take her?" he asked. Jacob was all business, now. Edward pulled out a map and offered it to him. Jacob unfolded it. Edward explained the route to him.

"See you," Bella said sadly. I hopped on Edward's back.

"Bye, Bella!" Bye, Jake!" I called to them before we disappeared into the trees. Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Jacob is happy that your on the page of calling him _Jake_."

"No kidding." I could very much see the way he lit up when I said "Jake".

"He's wondering if you'll be back on calling him _Jakey_." I smiled.

"So, he wants to pick up right where we left off, huh?" Edward nodded.

"Well, just so you know, I've been thinking about this and I've decided to let him sweat it out a bit." Edward chuckled.

"I like the way you think, Taylor." I smiled. We arrived the spot we were going to camp out at shortly. I sat on a rock as he set up the tent. He moved so fast, he was a blur. I took out my sketch book and drew him. I drew the tent set up and him moving. He was a blur on the page as he was in real life. When he was done he came over to me and looked at my drawing. He seemed surprised as he took the picture in.

"What?" I whispered. I was very sensitive when it came to my drawings. People's opinions usually never mattered to me, except when it came to my pictures.

"This is. . . good. Very good. You captured me moving perfectly." I let out my breath. I hadn't even realized I had been holding it.

"You have a gift, Taylor," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Eddie." He handed me back my sketch book. I was distracted with my drawings. I drew one thing after the other. I asked Edward about some of my pictures, when I didn't recognize them. I then drew one of people in black cloaks, and they had red eyes. I gasped and quickly ripped it out and crumpled it up. Edward was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I guess, some things never change about the future.

"Bella!" Edward called out. I looked up, expecting to see him but he wasn't there. He was already at the other side of the field. Stupid, fast moving vampire. I walked over to where Edward was standing next to Bella's side, and Jacob was looking awkward. I giggled.

"Get her inside," Jacob said. "Both of them. This is going to be bad ---- my hair's standing up on my scalp. Is that tent secure?"

"I all but welded it to the rock," Edward said.

"Good."

"I'm going to go change. I want to know what's going on back home." With that note, he hung his jacket on a branch and walked into the forest without a backward glance. I think he was expecting me to call out bye, but I did say I was going to let him sweat it out. I smiled slyly to myself. This tent thing is going to be fun.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter done! What about that?! The next chapter will be about them in the tent. Give me your feedback! Live*Love*Review**

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**Chapter 14:**

The wind shook the tent and Bella and I with it. I was still freezing cold even though I had my coat, my furry socks, my boots, my gloves, and even a scarf on. Bella only had on a jacket and her hiking boots. I hadn't realized it was this cold when I read the book. This was pure torture.

"Is it still even summer?" I said.

"Yes," Edward said. He was sitting as far away from me and Bella as possible. He was too afraid to breath on us, let alone touch us, since we already so cold. I wasn't shivering but Bella was.

"W-w-w-w-w- what t-t-t-t-time is it?" Bella forced out her words.

"Two," Edward answered. I sighed. Bella and I were huddled up together in one sleeping bag to save body heat. Let's just say it wasn't working. I felt really sorry for Bella. I pulled out the extra gloves I kept in my coat pocket in case I forgot my gloves and handed them to her, along with my scarf.

"T-t-t-t-t-taylor, I c-c-c-c-can't t-t-t-t-take your gloves and scarf from you," she chattered.

"T-t-take it. I hate scarves and these are my extra gloves. You need it." She nodded and took them. I don't think it helped but she seemed to relax a bit more.

Out in the snow, Jacob whined unhappily. Bella wanted Jacob to get out of here since it was so cold outside.

"Bella, his body is equipped to handle this kind of thing," Edward tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, _he's _fine," I added.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward growled. "Carry her through _that_? I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't go fetch a space heater or something? That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Better than anything you've come up with," Jacob said. Bella looked startled. "_Go fetch a space heater_," he grumbled. "I'm not a Saint Bernard." I laughed out loud. He crawled in through the small opening with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey! I made you laugh!" He sat down between us and wrapped either arm around either of us.

"We cool?" he asked, holding out a fist for me to knuckle touch. I pressed my lips together, looking at his hopeful face. I sighed and pressed my knuckles to his.

"Yeah, we're cool." He grinned even wider.

"All is forgiven?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Got it." Edward laughed.

"Shut up, bloodsucker. I should be the one laughing. I've got both your girls now." Edward's laughter stopped abruptly. He smirked.

"Actually, Bella is still mine. You're looking at a permanently taken man." He winked. I groaned. Why'd he have to bring that up? Why?

"Eddie, leave Jake alone," I commanded. He frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, _Eddie_," Jacob said.

"Jakey, leave Edward alone." Edward laughed.

"Ha!"

"Edward, stop being such a princess." Bella even laughed at that one.

"Well, Taylor still likes me better," Edward said with a smirk.

I cut in then. "Actually, I'm on Team Jacob."

"Ha!" Jake exclaimed.

"Most people are. Only because they think that Bella should've chosen Jake. Most people think Bella's a bitch who doesn't know how to choose the right man." Edward growled at that.

"Well, actually, most people are on Team Jacob because they feel sorry for him, or because they think Taylor Lautner is hot. That's mainly why I'm on the team." Jacob scoffed at that.

"Your only on my team because you think the actor that plays me is hot?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I'm on Team Jacob because I love Nessie. But basically yeah. In fact, most people only went to see the second movie, New Moon, to see Taylor Lautner take his shirt off. That's the part I was looking most forward to." Jake's mouth dropped open.

"Is nobody on my team?" Edward asked.

"People are on your team," I answered. "Lots of people."

"Why would anybody want to be on the vampire's team?" Jacob asked.

"Well, because. . . Edward is. . . like Romeo. He's every Twilight-Fan-Girl's dream. If the girl has a poster of him, she kisses him good morning and goodnight everyday. Edward is the ideal boyfriend." They were all speechless.

"Did you use to kiss me goodnight everyday?" he asked. His expression was amused.

"No. Though, I had friends who did. I'm a Twilight obsessed freak, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't into that kind of stuff. I just wanted to experience it and now I have the chance. Pretty cool, huh?" They all nodded.

"Well, actually, that's pretty much the only reason most girls are on Team Edward. I hate the actor who plays you. His name is Robert Pattinson. He's like twenty-five now, I guess. I don't like him."

Jacob laughed. "An old guy plays you. Ha!" I smiled.

"Y'know what? I've decided I'm on Team Taylor. Taylor Lautner, that is." I smiled to myself. "Get it, Jake? Taylor and Taylor. It's like we were meant to be."

Jacob grunted. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I could beat that guy any day. Stupid Taylor Lautner." Edward laughed.

"Well, at least now we know how the rest of the world views us," he said.

To be honest with you, I can't believe you've never heard of the books or the author. The place of the books is Forks, after all. Plus, it's a world seller." He nodded and shrugged.

"Who knows?" I snuggled up closer to Jacob. He was so warm.

"Why do you like Taylor Lautner so much anyway?" Jacob asked me.

"I only like him because a: he plays you very well, and b: he's oh-so very cute. But, I only like him when he has his regular hair style which is his hair cut. He has to wear a wig to play you with long hair since he can't actually grow his hair that long. It flows very nicely at the bottom, but at the top it's all clumped up. It looks terrible." Jake nodded. he seemed to be thinking about it very hard.

"Can I ask you a question, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

"Why are so much furrier than your friends?"

"Because my hair is longer."

"Oh. Then why don't you cut it? Do you like being shaggy?" He didn't answer. Edward chuckled under his breath while I laughed out loud.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

"Oh, he'll tell you anyway, so I might as well. . . . I was growing my hair out because. . . it seemed like you liked it better long."

"Oh." She felt so awkward right now. "I, er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be. . . inconvenienced."

He shrugged. "Turns out it was very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it."

I yawned, tired from the storm outside and everything about to come. I shut my eyes.

"Seth is here," Edward muttered to Jacob.

"Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend and sister for you." I hit his arm. I then decided to do what I always do to make myself fall asleep. I let my mind wander from thought to thought, not focusing on anything, just letting my subconscious take over.

"Taylor?" Edward asked.

"Hm?" I answered, annoyed with him.

"Why are you thinking of a bear. . . in a tutu. . . dancing on a stage?"

I huffed. "Edward, stay out my mind. My mind is weird. It wanders from thought to thought when I try to fall asleep. I can't control what I think; it just happens, so stay out."

"Okay, but why are you now thinking of Emmett in a tutu?"

I sighed. "Because Emmett reminds me of a big cuddly teddy bear, or grizzly bear. I'll explain my thought process to you later."

"Why not now? We have time." I sighed again.

"Fine." I opened my eys and glared at him for a while before speaking again.

"I let my subconscious take over when I want to get to sleep because I can't fall asleep if I'm concentrating on a thought I have. So in order to get to sleep, I let my mind wander. Sometimes an image just appears in my head. I don't concentrate on it, trying ot make it do something, I just let it play. If in my subconscious it reminds me of something, or someone, the image either switches to soemthing that has to do with what it reminds of, or that thing or person replaces the original thing or person in my mind originally, if that makes any sense."

He nods so I continue. "So, one thought leads to another and another and another, until I finally fall asleep. Then I start dreaming of something or another. That's how my mind works. Usually my thoughts aren't of anything I want or need, they're just random. So, don't pay any attention to them, if they don't make any sense or are disturbing." He nodded. I sighed and try to go back to sleep. I barely listened to Edward and Jacob's "heart to heart", too.

The next morning I woke up hot and sweaty. Edward's eyes were fixed on Bella who was under Jacob's arm. Jacob was till fast asleep, snoring lightly.

"Some help?" Bella asked. I hadn't even noticed she was awake. Edward unzipped the zipper swiftly and Jacob fell out, his bare back hitting the icy floor of the tent.

"Hey!" he complained, his eyes flying open. I sat up in the sleeping bag but then Jacob crushed me and Bella underneath him again. Then his entire weight was off in a quick second. I felt the impact as Jacob flew into one of the tent poles and the tent shuddered. The growling erupted from all around us. Edward was crouching in front of Bella and I was in front of Jacob. For some reason, Bella went across to Jacob and I to Edward. Both of us were touching their chests in an attempt to keep them from killing each other.

I realized first how weird this was. "Um, Bella?"

"Yeah."

"This is kind of awkward, isn't it?" A sudden realization hit her.

"Yeah, you wanna. . .?" I nodded. She moved over to Edward and I crawled on my hands and knees to Jacob. I sat on my shins and looked at Jacob. He was looking past me at Edward. He was vibrating and his teeth were bared. I tried to think of what I could do to calm him down.

I touched his arms with either one of my hands. Nothing. I took my hands back. Then I grabbed his, pressed his forehead to mine, and forced him to look at me. I stared into his eyes. He stopped vibrating but his teeth were still bared. Only for a split second though. I smiled at him, with no teeth showing. He gave me a half smile. We were only in that position for about a few seconds.

"Ahem," Bella cleared her throat. I moved to Jacob's side and shifted around to face her and Edward.

**Jacob POV**

I could feel Taylor's eyes on me but I refused to look at her. The imprint side of me was trying to force me to look at her, to pay attention to her. I glared at him. Stupid bloodsucker. He threw me into a pole. A pole! Taylor touched my arms. I was going against every fiber of my being to not look at Taylor because if I did I would be sucked in.

Taylor, then, grabbed my head, pressed my forehead to hers, and forced me to look at her. She was staring into my eyes. I stopped vibrating but my teeth were bared, only for a second, though. I stared into her beautiful, dark brown eyes. She was smiling at me. I gave her a half smile. This was who I was supposed to be with. Taylor was my life, the reason for my existence. If I couldn't keep Bella human, I would keep her human by whatever means necessary.

**Edward POV**

Bella shifted over to me. She stared at me but I was fixed on that mutt.

"Stop it, now," she said. I sighed. "That wasn't nice. You should say sorry."

My eyes widened in disbelief and disgust. "You must be joking ---- he was crushing you and Taylor!" She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Because you dumped him on the floor! He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't hurt me, and I'm pretty sure he didn't hurt Taylor, either." I looked past her shoulder at that dog who happened to be pressing his forehead to my _little _sister's. He was looking at her with absolute, unconditional love. I wondered if that's how I looked at Bella. I sighed. Bella. I looked back at her. Her eyes were fixed on me, waiting. I sighed again.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Ahem," Bella cleared her throat. Taylor shifter over to Jacob's side and faced us.

"My apologies, dog."

"No harm, done," he said with a mocking tone. _Bloodsucker_, he added in his thought.

**Taylor POV**

Edward and Jacob bantered back and forth.

Jacob sat up, stiffly. "You know what? I think it's too crowded in here."

"I couldn't agree more," Edward said with the same amount of acid in his voice.

"Jake, wait ---" Bella reached after him. "Please, Jake? Won't you stay?"

"No," he said. It was one simple word. He said something more before leaving. "Give it a rest, Bella," I heard him mutter.

I sighed and laid down on the sleeping bag. I closed my eyes, but then I got bored. I took my sketch book and started to draw. Edward and Bella were whispering to each other. Maybe I should go and get Jacob. This was getting very uncomfortable especially since I knew what they were whispering about. Pretty soon, I heard an earsplitting howl of pain. Jacob.

I sat up quickly and looked at Bella, who's face seemed to be torn. I wasn't aware of the expression on my face but my the way my eyes were watering I was sure I was about to cry. I looked at Edward.

**Edward POV**

The brim of her eyes were filling with tears. She was about to cry because of a dog. My sister was about to cry because of a dog. Bella's head fell into her hands. They were both upset with me.

"Bella?" I asked. "Are angry with me?"

"Not you," she whispered. "I'm horrified at _me_."

"Edward, go after him," Taylor pleaded. I didn't budge. "Please." I sighed, but nodded. I followed Bella out of the tent.

"I'll go after him," I said. She nodded but didn't look at me.

**Taylor POV**

I watched Edward disappeared through the trees. I sat down next to Seth. He was staring at Bella. I sighed. I stood up and paced, running my hand through my hair. I couldn't sit, or stand around.

Seth growled.

"It's just us, Seth," Jacob said. I looked up.

"Jake!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, Taylor," he said. I hit his arm.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Edward walked back through the woods. I had no idea what he was doing. Bella had walked back into the tent.

"I just needed to think, that's all." I nodded.

"Well, I'll go get Bella. She was really upset about everything that happened. I'm sure you want to talk to her, too." I winked at him. I didn't expect him to understand but I gave him a look that said "I know something you don't know". I started to walk away but he grabbed by arm.

"No Taylor, wait," he said. I turned to face him. He was about to speak but I held my hand up.

"Jacob, it's okay. I know you love her."

"No that's not ----" I help my hand up again.

"Just because I'm your imprint doesn't mean you have to be in love with me."

"But, Taylor, I---" I held my hand up.

"Just listen, already! Sheesh! You said an imprint doesn't have to be a lover, right? You said it could have to do with being a brother, a friend, a protector, _or _a lover, but it doesn't have to be. You love Bella, and I'm okay with that. You'll always be my best friend, Jakey. Just know that." I turned away from him and began walking back to the tent. I barely made it a few steps before Jacob grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"Taylor, I'm not in love with Bella," he said. I stared at him, searching his face for a hint of doubt, for a hint that he was lying to me. His face was serious.

"Prove it," I said, positive that I was calling his bluff. With that note, he kissed me. Since, of course, I was shorter than him, he kind of had to pick me up. Either way, it was the best kiss of my life.

I pulled away to take a breath. He was about to kiss me again when Edward passed us.

"Over my dead body," he said through a fake cough. I glared at him.

"Technically, Eddie, you are dead so I _can_ do this," I said with a smirk. I turned back to Jacob only to be turned away and walking back to the tent with Edward's hand gripping arm. All done in one swift movement.

"Let me rephrase that. Over my dead dead body."

He had a smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll go get Bella!" I called back to Jake. I crawled into the tent. Bella was practically biting her lip off.

"Bella. Bella, stop. Jake is fine. He wants to talk to you." She was looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Your face is completely flushed. Are you okay?" I nodded. She went out of the tent. I tried to think of something to make me blush. Jacob face came to mind and I hoped my face had its color back. Bella came back into the tent. She looked like a girl who had just been caught with her boyfriend by her father.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded but laid across the sleeping bag, her face buried in it.

"I'm a horrible person," she said, her voice muffled. I laughed.

"Bella, no you are not," I said.

"Yes, I am. I want to die."

"Edward would never allow that." She lifted her face to look at me.

"Why was your face so flushed earlier?" she asked. I hesitated on whether or not to tell her.

"Because I Jacob kissed me." She gawked at me but then buried her face back into the floor.

"Now, I definitely deserve to die."

"No, you don't," Edward's said. I looked up from Bella. Edward was sitting next to her.

"Yes, I do," she moaned.

"Why, Bella?" I asked. "Why do you think you deserve to die?"

"Because I kissed Jacob, too," she admitted. I was silent for a few seconds. I was confused but then I realized something and burst out laughing. They both looked at me, confused.

"Bella, Jacob's not in love with you, if that's what he told you," I said. She was still confused. "You see, he only kissed you to prove that he won. It was just a pride thing. Edward and him had a competition for you, remember?" She nodded.

"So?" she asked.

"He won. He got you to ask him to kiss you. Edward said that if you asked him, he wouldn't break his jaw so he won." Bella blushed a bright red. Edward just stared at me with his jaw dropped wide open.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" she moaned, burying her face back into the sleeping bag.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward tried to comfort her. "Jacob's just more sly than I gave him credit for. I still love you."

Then he focused on something far away. With that the fight started. Edward explained the fight to us. I didn't really listen knowing that the real action would be here and Jacob would be upset for not staying here when Bella begged him to. Seth would be happy though.

Then Edward froze. Suddenly, we were on our feet and the tent was collapsing in ragged shreds around us. Crap. It was happening.

"Go, Seth!" Edward whispered urgently. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Edward crouched in front of us. Bella threw a horrified glance at me. I dared not breath but nodded my head to confirm that she was right to be scared. Edward's body shifted enough to tell us where to look. Riley. Victoria.

Victoria's eyes were fixed on Bella but they moved to me. She didn't smile but was focused intently on the two humans so close. Edward growled. I knew what she was thinking: Double the kill.

"Riley," Edward said in a soft, pleading voice. Riley froze.

"She's lying to you, Riley. Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you _lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too? She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

Riley cast a frantic glance in her direction.

"Riley?" Edward said. "She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She _wants_ you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes ---- you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every touch, every kiss was a lie."

Edward leaned forward. Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the gap between us.

"You don't have to die," Edward promised. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies. Last chance, Riley." Victoria countered Edward. Riley was no longer confused; he believed Victoria's lies and tensed himself to attack. They fought. **AN: I didn't want to have to describe everything. Sorry.**

When Bella picked up the rock, I grabbed the wrist of the hand that had the rock.

"Bella, stop," I said. She looked at me.

"Just trust me on this one, okay," I pleaded. "I'll have Edward explain to you later, but don't do it. You'll ruin everything. Trust me." She pressed her lips in a thin line but dropped the rock and nodded. I sighed. We watched the rest and no one got hurt, well, except for Riley and Victoria who died.

Edward and Seth gathered the pieces and set them on fire. The scent was too heavy, too strong. It was very uncomfortable.

"Nice teamwork," Edward said to Seth.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered to Edward who was carefully approaching Bella and I.

"Are you. . . Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Afraid of you? _Why_?" Bella asked. then they had this whole lovey-dovey embrace and stuff. It was cute, I guess, but I knew what was going to happen to Jacob and Bella and Edward didn't. I directed my attention to Seth who was staring into the flames. I walked over to him.

"Seth?" I asked cautiously. He turned his head to me.

"Are you alright?" He blinked twice and then turned his head back to the flames. I stood there.

"You are a weird child," I said, before walking back.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is Seth okay?" Edward looked over me at Seth then looked back at me.

"Ah. . . well. . ."

"He's a weird child?" He nodded. I gave one nod and waited. Edward screamed out. Seth howled. Bella looked confused. I gasped. Oh, great.

* * *

**Here you go! Chapter 14! Extra Long just for you! You are very welcome! Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas. I might update tomorrow or I'll be too busy playing my new Wii! So yeah! Bye!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!! I DO NOT OWN "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks.**

**I want to give a shout-out to GinnyManstraniCullen! She reviews on just about every chapter and is an avid reader! You rock!**

**Chapter 15:**

Edward ran with Bella and I through the woods. When Bella fainted, he ran with me on his back and him carrying Bella. We were at the clearing.

"Carlisle, it's been five minutes," Edward said, his voice anxious.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward," Carlisle tried to assure her, his voice calm and sure. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward demanded.

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now." I was very distracted. I knew Jacob was going to live, of course, but the Volturi were going to come soon. The Volturi didn't know about me, so I have no doubt Jane wouldn't think twice about killing me. It was bad enough one human knew their secret, but two humans and one of those humans happened to live with the vampires. I would just have to play it cool. No problem about it. I was a great actress.

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly. I bet she was happy to not be "normal" anymore. I decided to distract myself with Bree. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her eyes were focused on Bella. Jasper was rubbing his left forearm absently.

"Is Jasper alright?" Bella whispered.

"He's fine," Edward said. "The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" Bella asked. She sounded horrified. I couldn't see expression. I was still watching Bree.

"Welcome, Jane," Edward said, his tone cool and courteous. It was Jane, Felix, and two others, I was sure. Jane's eyes were fixed on me as mine were on her.

"Another human? Well, Edward, you certainly get around." Her voice was amused.

"She is my sister," he said. He was fighting to stay calm; his voice was strained.

"Who is she?" she asked, her voice still amused.

"She's ---"

I interrupted. "Edward, I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself." I looked at Jane.

"My name is Taylor," I said, my voice even. "I was adopted by the Cullens." She nodded and smiled slyly. I continued staring at her, wondering if she was going to use her power on me.

"Are you not frightened?" she asked.

"No, more. . . fascinated." She smiled and then turned her attention to the matter at hand: Bree, Victoria, Bella still being human, and me. I paid attention mostly but especially when she finally addressed me.

"I'm expecting Taylor is to be changed?" she asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Hmmm. Two newborns running around? You'll certainly have your hands full." She turned to me.

"It was certainly. . . interesting to meet you, Taylor. Aro will be. . . pleased to know that there will be another vampire in the Cullen household. Take care of that, Felix. I want to go home." I turned my face away but I could still hear. Crunching, snapping, a blood-curdling scream and then that strong smell and then silence.

----------------line breaker--------------------

I watched as Alice gave Bella a make-over. She looked very pretty. I was definitely not getting a makeover. There was no way at all. Bella was going to be the one to see Jacob when he woke up. If I went, I wouldn't have to heart to do it.

I had to tell him that he was never going to see me again, right after he kisses me and I break his heart. Cruel, cruel, cruel. Bella was desperate to see him. Luckily, with all the extra morphine Carlisle had to give him, he wasn't in pain from his injuries. He wasn't in physical pain, but he was going to be in a lot of emotional pain. Now he was going to lose both of the girls he's been fighting so hard to keep human. Cruel, cruel, cruel.

When Bella left I went into my room to paint. I haven't done that in a while and I wanted to paint something for the house. I decided to paint that pretty scenery I saw the first time I met Jacob. I could still see it so clearly in my mind. The clouds were white and fluffy with the bottoms being a periwinkle- purplish color. The sky was pink, orange, and that same periwinkle-purplish color. The sun was a bright yellow-orangish color. Before I knew it, it was done. Maybe instead of having it for the house, I could give it to Bella and Edward as a wedding present. That would be a good idea.

Alice burst into my room. "Taylor, that's a great idea!" she exclaimed. "They'll just absolutely love it. Is there anything we nee to be aware of for the future?" I stared at her, shocked. It was kind of nice having her be "normal", not seeing your decision.

"Um, not really, but you guys are going to build Bella and Edward a little cottage-thing in the woods. The idea will come, I can assure you." She nodded and skipped out. I sighed. Her outburst had scared me.

-----------------line breaker--------------two weeks before the wedding------------------

I sat in my room, on my bed, clutching my yellow, square, small pillow. My arms were wrapped around it, my hands touching. I was playing with one of my fingers. I could hear footsteps. Everyone was so worried about me. It was annoying. Esme kept sending people in to check on me. It wasn't helping anything. She was so worried, but didn't want me to snap or something and jump off a cliff like Bella did. Sheesh! I wasn't Bella. I'm not crazy or anything. Either way, she just sent people in occasionally and let me eat upstairs.

That was the whole reason I was sick of everyone being worried about me. It's not like I didn't eat or sleep or anything. I just stayed in my room, and played my guitar, listened to the radio, or painted. Most of the time I just sketched. I was having crazy images in my head. They just kept appearing and I couldn't ignore them. They were so vivid and seemed like they were alive. It was so weird.

**Third Person POV**

Esme and Carlisle stood in front of Taylor's room. They were talking in hushed voices.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about her," Esme said. Her voice was sad.

"I know, dear," he said. "I am, too. Maybe we should just give her some space. She's eating and sleeping fine, so we shouldn't worry."

"I know, but Edward was the exact same way and now he's happy and my entire family was happy. I don't to have another child moping all the time. She might not find anyone else." Edward opened the door and came into the hall.

"I did not mope!" Edward said. Rosalie came out of her room.

"Yes you did, Edward," she said. He scoffed.

"No, I didn't!" Alice and Jasper came out.

Alice spoke. "Yeah, you did."

Jasper shook his head. "Yeah, you did, Edward. I fell emotions. You can't deny it once I say it." He couldn't believe his ears.

Emmett walked out. "Rose, why'd you ---" He looked at Edward and shook his head, sadly. "Sad, man." They all walked back into their rooms except for Edward who was still shocked.

"Edward, can you talk to her, please?" Esme pleaded. Edward sighed but nodded.

**Taylor POV**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Edward stepped in. "What?"

He sat on the edge of my bed. "Taylor, I'm sorry about all of this. Really, I am." I nodded, just wanting this whole talk to be over.

"Taylor, maybe your better off without him. He doesn't deserve you at all. You'll find someone else. Probably some other nice vampire who's seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. Jacob, is just one guy."

**Edward POV**

Her mouth was dropped open. Her face was full of shock, which quickly changed to anger. She pushed me out, yelling.

"Get out! Get out of my room! No one here understands! Just leave me the hell alone!" She slammed the door in my face. I gawked at it. Alice and Rosalie were leaning on either side of the hallway. I turned to them.

"Okay, just think of this from a teenage girl's point of view, all right?" I said. They nodded. "If a guy broke up with you, wouldn't you want to hear that he doesn't deserve you and that you're better off without him?" They thought it over and then nodded. I threw my hands up.

"That's exactly what I did! Then she yelled at me and slammed the door in my face." Alice shook her head.

"Edward, he was her soul mate!" she explained. "He's the only person meant for her!" I sighed.

"Whatever. Maybe you can talk to her or something." Alice nodded and tried to open the door. She twisted it fine but it wouldn't budge.

"What the ----? It won't open! Why. . . won't. . . it. . . open?" I tried to open it too. I knocked on the door.

"Taylor! What's wrong with the door?" I called.

"I welded it shut!" she said. I stared at the door, expecting her to open it and laugh in my face. She didn't. "Well, not really welded it, but I had this laser part of my spy kit and I used it to lock the door." I turned to my sisters.

"Well, there's your answer, Alice."

**Taylor POV**

I turned on my IPOD speaker. I searched for the song "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks and when I found it, put it on repeat. Seriously, though, why does love always feel like a battlefield? I sighed. Life sucks.

I put my pillow between my chest and my legs and hugged my legs to my chest. Then I got up, put on my shoes, and opened the window. I blasted the song pretty loud, hoping to drown out my attempts of escape. I threw down my ladder that I kept in my room and climbed down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran through the woods. I wanted to just run. Run away from the problems, run away from my heartache, run away from my family, run away from everything.

**Alice POV**

"Esme!" I called. Carlisle and Esme ran upstairs quickly.

"Alice, what is it?" she asked.

"Taylor. . . she's --- she's gone." They followed me to her room where Edward was already there. Her window was open and there was ladder hanging from the edge of the windowsill.

"Oh no! She's gone to go kill herself!" Esme cried.

"Calm down. She probably just went into woods to think," Edward tried to calm her. We all went into the woods, trying to find her. I really hoped Esme was wrong.

**Taylor POV**

I jumped up onto the lowest branch of the tree. I stood up straight and bounced a little until I could jump high enough to grab the next branch. I just barely gripped it. I shifted my hands so that I was facing the long side of the branch and swung and hitched my legs onto it. I hung upside down on my legs for support. I shifted my legs to be facing the original way I was at, then I reached my hands up and gripped the branch. I pulled up myself up.

I continued with each branch, one-by-one until I was pretty high up. I rested my back against the trunk of the tree, let one leg lay on the branch I was on, and the other hang down loosely. I was at complete ease. This was good. I just wish I had brought my IPOD.

Then I heard several shouts of my name. I didn't bother holding my breath, knowing they would smell me anyway. Alice found me first.

"Taylor, you're okay," she said relieved. I nodded silently. "Guys, I found her." Everyone else came running. I sighed. Vampires are so over reactive sometimes.

"Taylor, come down now, please," Esme pleaded. I shook my head.

"Please, Taylor!" Edward said. "Either you come down or we come up." They all hit his arm.

Emmett just said, "Sad, man."

"Taylor, Edward's an idiot!" Rosalie called up. She was expecting me to laugh. I didn't.

"Taylor, your better off without him, anyway!" Edward said again. I huffed and climbed up higher to another branch. They all gawked at how gracefully and how agile I made it up there. I didn't stumble or hesitate. Show's how much they know.

The next I knew, Edward was climbing up the tree trunk. I sat on my branch and waited for him. He sat on the edge of the branch and put all his weight on it by sitting on it. Exactly what I was hoping for. The branch began to crack and it collapsed under him. I held up my legs as he crashed to the ground. I looked down. He was fine of course, but still it was a force of habit.

"Once again, sad, man," Emmett said. I smirked. Served him right. I laid my head back against the tree trunk.

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" I asked. "I just came out here to think. I'm not going to kill myself or anything. I'll be home soon, okay?" They all nodded and left. Edward hesitated. I waved him off. He left. I sighed. I just needed to think.

I don't know how long it's been but it started to rain. I climbed out of the tree and ran home as fast as I could. I was soaking wet by the time I opened the door. Esme was there waiting with a towel and some hot chocolate.

"Th-th-th-thanks," I stuttered. I was shivering from the rain. She wrapped me in a towel. I dried off but then ran to my room for my raincoat, my hat, and my boots. I ran back outside and played in the rain. I went back in time to when I was three and was playing in the rain with my dog. Actually, it was my parents' dog, but it was practically mine since we had grown so close. He protected me and I loved him. I was devastated when he died.

I jumped in the puddles, and twirled in the rain. I was a kid again. I was a little girl, so innocent to the world, just me and my dog. I twirled around and around, again and again. It was just me and my dog, Buddy, while my parents watched from the window. My dad was behind my mom, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head resting her shoulder; my mom had her hands on his arm; they watched me and Buddy in the rain. I remember waving to them and jumping around.

I opened my eyes and I was back on the Cullens' driveway. I took off my hat and let down my hood. I kept my face up towards the rain that was falling down. My hair hung down as it was wet by the rain. I smiled and enjoyed that moment of the past. Then I turned and saw Edward standing on the step, amused. I ran over to him. He had a towel and he thought I was ready to come in, but instead I dragged him out with me. He stood there, getting wet.

"Have fun!" I said, skipping away from him.

He rolled his eyes but ran with me. We were too absorbed in our own little world to notice Jasper and Emmett video taping this whole thing. Edward started to wrestle them for the camera. I watched. He got the camera from them and destroyed it. They all started wrestling and somehow, Alice and Rosalie got mixed up in this. It turned into all of us soaking wet and playing and twirling in the rain. Esme and Carlisle watched us from the steps. This was my family and although it wasn't the same as my blood family, it was. It was hard to explain but it was the same. I love them and they love me and I'm sure that somewhere my parents and my brother are watching this right now, happy that I'm safe and okay and that I found another family who is just as loving and just as caring as they are. This is my family and this is my home.

*cue the flashback image of Taylor twirling in the rain waving at her parents in the past then fading back into the present of where she is now*

* * *

**Now that was cute. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's so cute! Did you guys like the little ending part where she compared her old family to her new family? I know I did.**

**Tell me what you thought and think. Have a ****Merry Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. May 2010 be better than 2009! We hit double digits!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! Now we move on to the Breaking Dawn portion of this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

I slipped on my dress in my room. It was very pretty I have to admit. It was white with those very tiny sparkles that glittered only slightly. It was a spaghetti strap dress and it flowed down straight. It was the type of dress that had the actual dress silk under it and that scratchy, see-through cloth on top. That was the part that glittered. Alice had picked it out, but she let me have the final decision. I also had on white heels.

I walked into her bathroom so that she could do my hair. She put it in one of those wrapped buns that had the little curly/wavy ringlets that came down the side of the bun. I didn't like it. She had put loads and loads of pins in it and had hidden them so that I wouldn't be able to take it out. Stupid, now-able-to-see-everything pixie.

"Taylor, stop grumbling to yourself," she said. "It looks very pretty on you. Your long hair is very easy to put into a bun. Stop fidgeting!" I sighed but stopped moving all around. I let her apply some make-up to my face. It was nothing big except for lip gloss, some eye shadow, and blush. I had to practically fight her to not have her put on mascara.

I had gotten back to my normal self ever since the whole playing in the rain thing two weeks ago. I now drew and painted more and played my guitar. Edward taught me to play the piano so I had that, too. I just couldn't help but wonder where Jacob was, though. He had gone missing and I was worried even though I knew he was going to show up here at the wedding.

When Alice was done with me, I helped her with Bella. She looked absolutely stunning when Alice was done with her. This wedding was going to go great. I was sure of it.

------------------wedding-----------line breaker---------------boo-----------

Me and Alice were Bella's only bridesmaids. I went after Alice down the grand staircase. Alice was as graceful as ever. I didn't trip either as I came down. I stood with Alice as Mr. Weber went through the whole thing. When it got to the "I do" part, I realized I had silent tears running down my face. I wiped them away and watched as they kissed. It was very romantic.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly. Everyone was congratulating the newly weds. I stood off on the sidelines. I would get my dance with Edward and congratulate him then. I checked the food table and everything, making sure that all was in place. Alice had put me in charge of making sure nothing bad happens seeing as I knew what was going to happen at the wedding. I had agreed and made sure that all was well. It was. . . so far.

I saw Edward wave me over and went to stand with him and Bella. Then I saw why he wanted me over here. It was the Denali coven that was congratulating them.

"Ah, Edward," Tanya said. "I've missed you."

Edward chuckled. "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you."

"Let me introduce you to my wife." They were all introduced. Then he introduced me.

"This is Taylor, the newest addition to the Cullen family," he said. I smiled and shook their hands.

"Hi," I said, quietly. I was always shy when meeting new people but usually I could hide behind my hair. That pixie again!

"It's very nice to meet you, Taylor," Tanya said. I smiled.

**Edward POV**

My brow furrowed but then I smoothed it out. I smiled.

"What is it?" my Bella asked.

"A surprise wedding gift."

"Huh?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I spun her the opposite way we had been heading before. I looked straight into the blackest shadow.

"Thank you," I said. "This is very. . . kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," Jacob said. "Can I cut in?"

"Jacob!" Bella ssai. "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells." She went over to him.

"Taylor won't forgive me if she doesn't get an official dance with me," I murmured. I walked away, leaving them alone to find Taylor. I couldn't let her see Jacob, not while she was already back to her old self.

**Taylor POV**

Edward walked over to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, with his hand out and bowing slightly.

I curtsied. "Yes, you may, kind sir." He took my hand and we spun onto the dance floor. Well, actually I stood on his toes while he spun. I was a terrible dancer.

"I'm sorry when I hurt your feelings about Jacob," he said. I pressed my lips together.

"It's okay, Eddie," I said. "For any normal girl, that would've made her feel better, but obviously I'm not any normal girl considering the fact that he's my soul mate and I live with vampires." I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

I nodded. "Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom."

"But, she can't be. One of her bridesmaids are supposed to lift up her dress and Alice is dancing with Jasper and I'm dancing with you." A sudden realization hit me. I got off his toes.

"I can't believe you, Edward." I lifted my dress and walked briskly over to the shadows. I saw Bella and Jacob dancing. It was cute. Unfortunately, I came at the time where everything was going wrong.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" Bella cried.

He shook her. "Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

I cleared my throat. "Jacob, stop."

"Take your hands off her!" Edward said, his voice sharp and cold. The next thing I knew Bella was next to me, half a dozen feet away from where she was just standing. Edward was tensed in front of us.

"I'll kill you," Jacob said, his voice low. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

I pushed past Edward, over to Jake.

"Taylor, get back!" Edward snarled.

I ignored him. "Jake, calm down. You wouldn't want to hurt me would you?"

Sam growled sharply. I stepped back and turned to him.

"Get him out here," I said. "We can't cause a scene." Sam nodded, sort of, and pushed his head against Jake's chest and shoved. Seth towed him back. I waved good-bye.

"Let's get back," Edward said. "Come on, Taylor."

"You really are a cruel, heartless person, Edward," I said. I stomped off to the house, ran up to my room, and shut the door. I sat on my bed and put in my earphones for my IPOD. I switched the song to "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. I laid on my back and just listened to it, putting it on repeat. I tried to take the pins out of my hair, but Alice had hidden them well.

"Stupid, deranged, crazy, shopaholic, pixie vampire!" I said.

"Need some help?" said a voice. I sat up. Jasper was leaning in the doorway, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. I nodded. He walked over and sat down, pulling me to his chest. I sobbed my heart out.

"Edward, was trying to protect you," he said.

I nodded, to choked up to talk. When I was able to speak, I said, "While that may be true, I felt like he stabbed me in the back, he literally lied straight to my face, and while he thought I looked happy, I wasn't going to be okay."

He chuckled. "Simple Plan, "Welcome To My Life", right?"

I pulled away from his chest. "How'd you know?"

"It's one of my favorites. Here, let me get those pins out, now." He took them all out in less than a minute. I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffled it up a bit.

"Ready to go back to the reception party?" he asked.

"One sec." I walked to the bathroom and took off all my make-up. I then put on chap stick instead of lip gloss.

"Ready," I said. We walked back down to where the party was. Alice met us at the door.

"So, Taylor, trying to take my Jazzy, are ya?" she asked.

"But, Alice ----" She put her hand up.

"Just forget about it. You took the bun out! Well, actually, it looks very nice. Your hair didn't go wavy, but the ends sort of curl up very nicely. You are a fashion genius!"

"Alice, this was an acc ----" She held her hand up again.

"Just enjoy the compliment. Some of the most fashion statements were mistakes." She walked away.

"What just happened?" I asked Jasper.

He shrugged. "I really don't know. So, are you gonna be okay or do I need to dance with you?"

"I'll be fine. You go before Alice kills me." He laughed, kissed my cheek, and walked over to Alice. I went over to the desert table and took a cupcake from the silver cupcake holder. Those things are awesome. I leaned against the table and peeled off the clear wax paper. I took a bite of the cupcake and watched the people dance.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, you need to go talk to Taylor," Bella said. I sighed.

"Bella, she doesn't want to talk to me. She hates me."

She half-smiled. "She doesn't hate you. She could never hate you, but you did hurt her feelings."

"Okay." I waved Jasper over. "Dance with Bella, will ya?" He nodded. I walked over to the desert table and leaned against it next to her.

"Hey, Tay," I said.

"Hi."

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I just thought that you didn't need that right now. You seemed to be do fine, you were happy. You smiled and laughed and it was as if you had never even met Jacob. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

She smiled and looked at me. "I already have, Eddie."

**Bella POV**

I was twirling with Jasper when Alice walked over.

"So, Bella, trying to steal my Jazzy, too?" she said.

"But, Alice -----" She held up her hand.

"Just forget it. What? Are you and Taylor in cahoots or something?" She walked off.

"Jasper, what is she talking about?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She said the same thing to Taylor, then she walked off just like she did now." I nodded. Weird.

**Taylor POV**

Alice led Bella into the house. Esme, Renee, Alice, and I quickly helped Bella out of her dress and into Alice's deep blue going-away ensemble. I pulled the pins from Bella's hair and ruffled it up. Her hair had turned out wavy since she had it in braids.

"Everything's ready," Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car---- Jasper's bringing it around."

I gave Bella a hug before she left. Everyone was waving and cheering and screaming and throwing ricochets. Emmett threw with uncanny precision. They rode away, into the dark and things started to quiet down. Everyone left and we were on clean-up duty. Well, actually, I was just in charge of throwing away the left over food. The rest of the Cullens had the rest of the clean-up done in twenty minutes.

I showered and changed into my pajamas before flopping on the couch next to Emmett.

"Well, that was fun," he said. For some reason, I burst out laughing. It was just so random for him to say that.

"Yeah, I guess it was," I said. I laid my head back on the sofa. When Bella and Edward got home from Isle Esme is when it would get really fun and really interesting.

* * *

**Hey, Ho! Hey, Ho! That was fun! I really had fun writing that chapter! I don't know why I'm using exclamation points on all my sentences! I just am! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (Happy Birthday To Me!)! I wonder if we can get to 100 reviews by New Year's! Let's try, guys!**

**Live*Love*Review(!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

**Chapter 17:**

I could feel the venom flowing through my veins. We had agreed to do it when I was fast asleep. It had been my idea. I didn't yell, I didn't scream, I just braved it. It didn't help to scream anyway, so there was no point. I didn't know how long it had been, but I had been laying here for awhile. I kept having these weird images in my head of another coven and the Volturi. It was very confusing, but it passed the time.

I could hear voices, now. People talking.

"Carlisle, her heart is still beating and she's about to come to," a voice like bells said. Alice.

"That's. . . um. . . well," another voice said. Carlisle.

My eyes fluttered open. At first I felt like I had just awakened from a deep, long, and restful sleep, but then things got clearer. I could see the slightest, most tiniest things and hear the faintest sounds. I sat up. My family was surrounding me.

"Taylor, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," I said. "Why?"

"Well, you still have blood running through you," Alice said.

I laughed until I realized they were serious. "What?"

"Um. . . you're still human. . . I think."

"That's not possible," I said. "Unless you guys stopped the transformation. You didn't stop the transformation, did you?"

We all knew the answer to that question. I laid back down on my bed. I could see, hear, and smell like a vampire, but I couldn't deny my heartbeat, which was unusually fast.

"No, we didn't, Taylor," Carlisle said. "I've never seen anything like this."

He began mumbling to himself the possiblities of why.

"I wonder what parts of you are still human," Alice wondered. "Well, besides the obvious."

I sat up quickly. "I can still sleep, eat, need breath, have a heartbeat and blood running through me. . ." I trailed off.

I couldn't think of all of it at the top of my head.

"Wait, you mean, something like this happened in the books?" Alice questioned.

I shook my head. "I... no, nothing like this ever happened. I wonder if Stephanie Meyer would know. I mean, she did create all of this... mostly."

"I wish we could ask her. Does she have an email address or anything?"

"I've been trying to figure out a way to contact her with my questions since I read the first book. I've never found anything and I've never read anything on the website."

"She has a website?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's for all of her books and stuff."

"Hm."

I stood up. "But that's not how I learned of that. It's because of a vampire-human hybrid. It'll all make sense later." I skipped down the stairs. Okay, so I wasn't a vampire, but I was like Nessie. Cool.

-line breaker-

"I can't see Bella!" Alice shouted. "I have to call him!"

"Alice, calm yourself," I said. "Jasper, please."

"No, don't!" she shouted. "This is serious."

"No, it's not, Alice," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Bella's not dead, trust me."

"I still need to call Edward, just in case, y'know?" she said. I nodded.

"Hi, Alice," I heard Bella say.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, almost panicky.

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not . . . one hundred percent . . . sure. . . ."

"Is Edward alright?" Alice yelled Carlisle. "Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw -"

"What did you see?"

Alice was silent. "Here's Carlisle. Taylor, come with me."

I followed Alice to my room. She shut the door.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked warily.

"Have you seen anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. My power was to see the past, present, and absolute future. I could see the future when in a dream, in my drawings, or like Alice did.

"Alice, I didn't see anything," I said. "But, I do know what's going on."

She gasped. "You have to tell us. Please."

I shook my head. "I can't. Just know that I need to talk to Bella."

We walked back downstairs. Rosalie was demanding to know what was happening. Bella was definitely pregnant, but the fetus was growing very fast.

"Taylor, Bella wants to talk to you," Carlisle said. I took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Taylor, it's Bella. I need your help."

"I know what you want."

"It's just that I want this baby. It's Edward's baby and I love it already. I don't know, but they all want to destroy him"

"Him?"

"Yeah, I've been having dreams and it's a boy."

I sighed. Bella was a naive soul. Sigh. "Bella, I will not let anyone harm your child. When we get to the airport, just come to me first. I promise you that everything is going to be alright, so long as you listen to me."

"Okay, thanks Taylor, so much."

"You're going to come out of this alive. You _and_ your baby. I promise."

"See you then."

I hung up the phone and exited to the door, to the car.

We arrived at the airport and waited for their flight to arrive. It was so nerve-racking. I paced up and down.

"Taylor, calm down," Carlisle said. "We all know you love Bella, but we will get to her in time. She'll be fine."

I nodded but didn't answer. Jasper calmed me down. The people started walking through the doors. My eyes scanned for Bella and Edward. I spotted them, but waited for them to come to us. Bella ran to me.

"Taylor!" she said. I hugged her. Edward looked surprised and the rest of them confused. Rosalie walked up to us. She was in on it too.

"Come on, let's get back to the house."

"Taylor, what's with -?" Edward stopped. He glared at me and Rose.

"Edward, you will not harm this child," I said. "It's your daughter."

"That _thing _is a monster who's about to kill my wife."

"Edward, no it's not and when it's born, you're not even going to believe you thought that at all."

"Taylor, do not interfere," he growled.

"If you or anyone else touches Bella in means to get rid of that baby, I will," I snarled back.

"Taylor, what could you -" He looked at me.

I nodded. "I knew this was going to happen and if you get rid of that child, Bella will never forgive you. Plus, she's going to be beautiful and you're not going to believe that you thought of killing her. Trust me. When have I ever been wrong?"

He didn't answer but he glared at me the entire ride home. Great. I was back to where I started with Edward hating me.

* * *

**In case you don't get what I mean, Edward didn't exactly get along with Taylor when she first arrived at their house, remember? How is it? Just hit the gray button surrounding the green words and leave some reviews. Remember, we're trying to get to 100 reviews by New Year's Day! Hopefully!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I just figured out I've been spelling her name wrong. This is the right spelling. ENJOY! BTW, I know I'm using some direct quotes from the books. I meant it to be that way. ^^I know I don't own anything!  
**

**Chapter 19:**

Rosalie and Carlisle went upstairs to get the blood. Jacob and Edward walked back in.

"Taylor, may I speak to you?" Edward said. I frowned. I wasn't sure if I could leave Jacob alone with Bella. I was not about to let anyone mess this up for Bella. Rosalie walked into the kitchen to get the cup. At least she would be here just in case.

"Not see-through, Rose," I said. I walked outside with Edward.

"Taylor, I need you to tell me anything and everything that I should know about this part of the book," he said.

I shook my head. "No, I can't do that. Just know this, that baby isn't going anywhere."

I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "That thing you call a baby is killing my wife. What do you expect me to do?"

"Edward, just support her. You don't need to _do _anything at all. Bella gets that you're upset about this, but this is what she wants. I promise I won't go all sadistic, for lack of a better word, like Rose. I really just want what Bella wants, though I will stop her if she goes to your side. I seriously will."

"What is so special about the. . . fetus that you want us to see?"

I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Edward, it's the fact that I _know_ you're going to love this child and if you kill it, it will mess up the whole balance of the Twilight world."

"Is there _anything_ I can do?"

I shrugged. "Let Bella drink the blood." I walked inside past him. Jacob was about to go. I followed him out.

"Jake, don't let Sam push you around," I said. "Remember you're the true pack leader. It's in your blood. Now, go."

"Taylor, what do you mean?"

"Just go and remember my words." I gave him a half- smile. He ran off. I sighed and walked back in the house. Bella was already looking well.

"Taylor, you were right," she whispered. "This is actually pretty good."

"That's good," I said. "You don't feel nauseated at all?"

"No. That's a first, eh?"

"That's great," Rosalie added. "Taylor, nice call."

I shrugged. "It was in the book. Thought it wouldn't hurt to try. Stephenie Meyer is always right, I guess."

"Does this screw my total?" Bella whispered. "Or do we start counting _after_ I'm a vampire?"

"No one is counting, Bella," Edward said. I almost jumped. I hadn't noticed he came in the room. "In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean."

"I did it. Taylor, I'm going to keep this down, right?"

"Um . . ." Great, now I'm the know-it-all. "I guess so. It all depends on you."

Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, and they exchanged a hopeful glance. She looked stronger, breathing easier.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie pressed.

"Rose, she doesn't have to drink more right away," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Bella said. "But . . . I _want_ to."

Carlisle took the cup from Bella's hand. "I'll be right back."

Carlisle came back and Bella reached for the cup with an absentminded expression. She started sucking it down with the same distracted expression. She could even push herself up. I was glad I suggested this early. To think, by the time Jake suggested it, she would have needles sticking in her, and tubes all around. I am so good.

Edward looked at me. I nodded.

_You're welcome_, I thought.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry . . . only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or _thirsty_, you know?"

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie said smugly. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"Rosalie, she's still human, " I said taking Carlisle's part. "She needs food, too. Bella, you want anything?"

"Eggs," she said immediately. She exchanged a look and a smile with Edward. His face was brittle, but he had some life back in him.

**Jacob POV**

_This is crazy_, I said. _This afternoon you were afraid to put the pack in danger._

_This afternoon I didn't know our families were at risk._

_I can't believe this! How are you going to kill this creature without killing Bella? And my imprint is protecting her! You can't kill pack brother's imprint._

_Jacob, we won't kill Taylor, but she is vampire._

Paul spoke up. _No she's not. She's . . . still sort of human. I saw it myself, but something is different._

_She's half-human, half-vampire, _I said. _They don't know why, though._

Sam spoke. _We won't kill her, but you're our strongest fighter. You _will_ fight us tonight. I understand that this is hard for you, so you will concentrate on their fighters - Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved with the . . . other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you._

_Paul, Jared, and I will take on Edward and Rosalie. With the information Jacob has brought us, they will be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will also be close, possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah will concentrate on them. Whoever has a clear line on- _we all heard him mentally stutter over Bella's name- _the creature will take it. Destroying the creature is our first priority._

_Taylor is protecting Bella too,_ I said._ You can't do this, Sam. I won't let you hurt Taylor._

_Everyone, avoid Taylor as much as you can. I have no doubt she will fight with them, protecting Bella, but don't hurt her. We don't want to have a repeat of that last time._

_Jacob, you _will _fight with us. That's the last time I will tell you._

I had no other choice. By the last time, he meant the one time a brother killed another brother's imprint. There was a fight to the death. I had no other choice. When the Alpha spoke, the pack followed. Then I remembered Taylor's words from earlier.

**_"Jake, don't let Sam push you around. Remember you're the true pack leader. It's in your blood."_**

**Taylor POV**

"Taylor, why don't you go meet Jacob?" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's in the woods. He wants you to meet him."

"Uh... okay. I'll be back."

I ran out the door and to the woods. I had no idea where I was going until I caught his scent. I still had absolutely no idea how Jacob could smell bad to the rest of my family. I loved his smell. It was like the woods, the outdoors, the fresh open space. Unfortunately, when I saw him, he was a wolf. I had no idea how to talk to him at all.

"Jacob?" I asked.

He turned around. He was the shaggy, red-brown wolf.

"Edward sent me out here. I'll take that you did it?"

He nodded.

"Ugh, I can't talk to you at all! I can't read minds! Why can't imprints just be able to talk to their wolf? Gosh!"

Another wolf bounded up. It was a sandy colored wolf. Seth.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. "Oh, yeah! You broke off from the pack, too. I need to talk to Edward. He should be doing this, not me. Wait! Can you turn human, please?"

He ran into the woods.

"I'm naked, Taylor," his voice came.

"I can get you some clothes. I'll be right back." I ran back to the house.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Taylor, I'm right here. Stop screaming."

"Edward, I need some clothes that will fit Jake, and you."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't understand wolf-speak! I don't read minds, so I need you."

Esme walked in. "Here are some clothes for him."

"Uh . . . can I have some for Seth, too?" I asked.

"I put two pairs."

"Thanks, now come on Edward!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Jacob was back in wolf form.

"Here." I threw them the clothes. "Rub in dirt or something to get rid of the smell. Now, what's up?"

"The pack is going to try to attack us and kill Bella," Edward said in a monotone.

I rolled my eyes." Edward, don't you think I _know_ that? I've reread Breaking Dawn so many times I had to stop counting. I just mean, I want to know how much they've figured out."

"We can't hear the other pack."

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"They can have a sort of alarm system," I said. "If the pack comes, they can howl. We have plenty of food, so you guys can just come whenever."

"He wants to know if Bella's any better," Edward said in a monotone. There was a hint of a smirk.

"Actually, yeah, she is," I said. "But, it's due to . . . well . . . she had to drink blood."

acob ran into the woods with the clothes and came out wearing them and human.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, she did it in the book, and while it may be gross to you, it really helped her."

"I find that hard to believe. She's still human."

"Yeah, but the food we've been giving her has just come back up. Plus, the baby is part vampire, and since vampires drink blood, it works."

"You mean... _human_ blood?" he asked shakily.

I nodded. "It's okay; no one died. Edward, we need to call Carlisle and Esme. They could be in danger. I don't know if they'll actually go through with it. They didn't in the book... but things change."

I smiled at Jacob.

"Seth says he'll go," Edward said. Seth nodded and ran off. Edward went back to the house. It was just Jacob and me.

"Thanks so much for warning us, Jacob."

"I had to. I couldn't let them kill Bella, and they were going to fight everyone at all costs."

"I thought you couldn't kill another pack member's imprint."

"You're not supposed -, wait. How'd you know about that?"

I shrugged. "It was in the book. The pack was going to kill me?"

"No, they weren't. They knew you'd be protecting Bella though." He grimaced. "So you knew they were going to do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry. I should've told you. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go on ahead. We'll keep an eye on things out here."

I ran over to him and kissed him. He looked surprised. "Sorry, it's just that the first and last time we did that, it was right before you left to fight."

"Yeah, just that was out of nowhere," he said. He paused. "I liked it." I hit his shoulder.

"Later, Jakey." I ran back to the house.

* * *

**AN**

***sings* Here you go, here you go, here is the next chapter. *stops singing* Hope you enjoyed it! And you know the drill. Bada _bing_!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I just figured out I've been spelling her name wrong. This is the right spelling. ENJOY! BTW, I know I'm using some direct quotes from the books. I meant it to be that way. ^^I know I don't own anything!  
**

**Chapter 19:**

Rosalie and Carlisle went upstairs to get the blood. Jacob and Edward walked back in.

"Taylor, may I speak to you?" Edward said. I frowned. I wasn't sure if I could leave Jacob alone with Bella. I was not about to let anyone mess this up for Bella. Rosalie walked into the kitchen to get the cup. At least she would be here just in case.

"Not see-through, Rose," I said. I walked outside with Edward.

"Taylor, I need you to tell me anything and everything that I should know about this part of the book," he said.

I shook my head. "No, I can't do that. Just know this, that baby isn't going anywhere."

I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "That thing you call a baby is killing my wife. What do you expect me to do?"

"Edward, just support her. You don't need to _do _anything at all. Bella gets that you're upset about this, but this is what she wants. I promise I won't go all sadistic, for lack of a better word, like Rose. I really just want what Bella wants, though I will stop her if she goes to your side. I seriously will."

"What is so special about the. . . fetus that you want us to see?"

I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Edward, it's the fact that I _know_ you're going to love this child and if you kill it, it will mess up the whole balance of the Twilight world."

"Is there _anything_ I can do?"

I shrugged. "Let Bella drink the blood." I walked inside past him. Jacob was about to go. I followed him out.

"Jake, don't let Sam push you around," I said. "Remember you're the true pack leader. It's in your blood. Now, go."

"Taylor, what do you mean?"

"Just go and remember my words." I gave him a half- smile. He ran off. I sighed and walked back in the house. Bella was already looking well.

"Taylor, you were right," she whispered. "This is actually pretty good."

"That's good," I said. "You don't feel nauseated at all?"

"No. That's a first, eh?"

"That's great," Rosalie added. "Taylor, nice call."

I shrugged. "It was in the book. Thought it wouldn't hurt to try. Stephenie Meyer is always right, I guess."

"Does this screw my total?" Bella whispered. "Or do we start counting _after_ I'm a vampire?"

"No one is counting, Bella," Edward said. I almost jumped. I hadn't noticed he came in the room. "In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean."

"I did it. Taylor, I'm going to keep this down, right?"

"Um . . ." Great, now I'm the know-it-all. "I guess so. It all depends on you."

Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, and they exchanged a hopeful glance. She looked stronger, breathing easier.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie pressed.

"Rose, she doesn't have to drink more right away," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Bella said. "But . . . I _want_ to."

Carlisle took the cup from Bella's hand. "I'll be right back."

Carlisle came back and Bella reached for the cup with an absentminded expression. She started sucking it down with the same distracted expression. She could even push herself up. I was glad I suggested this early. To think, by the time Jake suggested it, she would have needles sticking in her, and tubes all around. I am so good.

Edward looked at me. I nodded.

_You're welcome_, I thought.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry . . . only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or _thirsty_, you know?"

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie said smugly. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"Rosalie, she's still human, " I said taking Carlisle's part. "She needs food, too. Bella, you want anything?"

"Eggs," she said immediately. She exchanged a look and a smile with Edward. His face was brittle, but he had some life back in him.

**Jacob POV**

_This is crazy_, I said. _This afternoon you were afraid to put the pack in danger._

_This afternoon I didn't know our families were at risk._

_I can't believe this! How are you going to kill this creature without killing Bella? And my imprint is protecting her! You can't kill pack brother's imprint._

_Jacob, we won't kill Taylor, but she is vampire._

Paul spoke up. _No she's not. She's . . . still sort of human. I saw it myself, but something is different._

_She's half-human, half-vampire, _I said. _They don't know why, though._

Sam spoke. _We won't kill her, but you're our strongest fighter. You _will_ fight us tonight. I understand that this is hard for you, so you will concentrate on their fighters - Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved with the . . . other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you._

_Paul, Jared, and I will take on Edward and Rosalie. With the information Jacob has brought us, they will be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will also be close, possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah will concentrate on them. Whoever has a clear line on- _we all heard him mentally stutter over Bella's name- _the creature will take it. Destroying the creature is our first priority._

_Taylor is protecting Bella too,_ I said._ You can't do this, Sam. I won't let you hurt Taylor._

_Everyone, avoid Taylor as much as you can. I have no doubt she will fight with them, protecting Bella, but don't hurt her. We don't want to have a repeat of that last time._

_Jacob, you _will _fight with us. That's the last time I will tell you._

I had no other choice. By the last time, he meant the one time a brother killed another brother's imprint. There was a fight to the death. I had no other choice. When the Alpha spoke, the pack followed. Then I remembered Taylor's words from earlier.

**_"Jake, don't let Sam push you around. Remember you're the true pack leader. It's in your blood."_**

**Taylor POV**

"Taylor, why don't you go meet Jacob?" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's in the woods. He wants you to meet him."

"Uh... okay. I'll be back."

I ran out the door and to the woods. I had no idea where I was going until I caught his scent. I still had absolutely no idea how Jacob could smell bad to the rest of my family. I loved his smell. It was like the woods, the outdoors, the fresh open space. Unfortunately, when I saw him, he was a wolf. I had no idea how to talk to him at all.

"Jacob?" I asked.

He turned around. He was the shaggy, red-brown wolf.

"Edward sent me out here. I'll take that you did it?"

He nodded.

"Ugh, I can't talk to you at all! I can't read minds! Why can't imprints just be able to talk to their wolf? Gosh!"

Another wolf bounded up. It was a sandy colored wolf. Seth.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. "Oh, yeah! You broke off from the pack, too. I need to talk to Edward. He should be doing this, not me. Wait! Can you turn human, please?"

He ran into the woods.

"I'm naked, Taylor," his voice came.

"I can get you some clothes. I'll be right back." I ran back to the house.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Taylor, I'm right here. Stop screaming."

"Edward, I need some clothes that will fit Jake, and you."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't understand wolf-speak! I don't read minds, so I need you."

Esme walked in. "Here are some clothes for him."

"Uh . . . can I have some for Seth, too?" I asked.

"I put two pairs."

"Thanks, now come on Edward!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Jacob was back in wolf form.

"Here." I threw them the clothes. "Rub in dirt or something to get rid of the smell. Now, what's up?"

"The pack is going to try to attack us and kill Bella," Edward said in a monotone.

I rolled my eyes." Edward, don't you think I _know_ that? I've reread Breaking Dawn so many times I had to stop counting. I just mean, I want to know how much they've figured out."

"We can't hear the other pack."

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"They can have a sort of alarm system," I said. "If the pack comes, they can howl. We have plenty of food, so you guys can just come whenever."

"He wants to know if Bella's any better," Edward said in a monotone. There was a hint of a smirk.

"Actually, yeah, she is," I said. "But, it's due to . . . well . . . she had to drink blood."

acob ran into the woods with the clothes and came out wearing them and human.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, she did it in the book, and while it may be gross to you, it really helped her."

"I find that hard to believe. She's still human."

"Yeah, but the food we've been giving her has just come back up. Plus, the baby is part vampire, and since vampires drink blood, it works."

"You mean... _human_ blood?" he asked shakily.

I nodded. "It's okay; no one died. Edward, we need to call Carlisle and Esme. They could be in danger. I don't know if they'll actually go through with it. They didn't in the book... but things change."

I smiled at Jacob.

"Seth says he'll go," Edward said. Seth nodded and ran off. Edward went back to the house. It was just Jacob and me.

"Thanks so much for warning us, Jacob."

"I had to. I couldn't let them kill Bella, and they were going to fight everyone at all costs."

"I thought you couldn't kill another pack member's imprint."

"You're not supposed -, wait. How'd you know about that?"

I shrugged. "It was in the book. The pack was going to kill me?"

"No, they weren't. They knew you'd be protecting Bella though." He grimaced. "So you knew they were going to do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry. I should've told you. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go on ahead. We'll keep an eye on things out here."

I ran over to him and kissed him. He looked surprised. "Sorry, it's just that the first and last time we did that, it was right before you left to fight."

"Yeah, just that was out of nowhere," he said. He paused. "I liked it." I hit his shoulder.

"Later, Jakey." I ran back to the house.

* * *

**AN**

***sings* Here you go, here you go, here is the next chapter. *stops singing* Hope you enjoyed it! And you know the drill. Bada _bing_!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR TAYLOR! EVERYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, INCLUDING EDWARD'S COOKING *SAD, SOB, CRY*, BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! THE LUCKY DUCK! PLUS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SCARY MOVIES, FAMILY GUY, OR THE SIMPSONS! I DO NOT OWN KATY PERRY'S SONG "WAKING UP IN VEGAS".**

**Chapter 21:**

Jacob woke up just then, walking in from the doorway.

"Hey, Jacob!" Seth crowed. Well, he was over his little upset pretty fast.

"He came to find you," Edward explained. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Yeah, Jake-I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back." I stopped listening. All these voices were making my head hurt again.

Those images were so real and the worst part is that they're going to happen. I quickly went over what I saw. There were people coming in our door. I saw some people outside training with powers. Then there was an image of a little girl with bronze curls hiding behind Bella's hair, who I would presume was Renesmee. I saw us and the same people who were coming in and training standing by us with the Volturi on the other side. I came back to reality with a rush that if I hadn't been sitting down I would have been knocked over.

When I opened my eyes Jacob was walking out of the door. I leaned my head back. Bella was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You knew it was a girl all along," she stated. I shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted.

I smiled. "Bella, you just seemed so happy and all when you thought it was a boy."

"Well, I would like to know what my child is. She's probably all upset that I thought she was a boy."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Can you see her?"

The question caught me off guard. I wasn't sure. I had never tried.

"I . . . don't know," I stammered.

"Oh. Well, how did you see that Seth was going to imprint on her?"

"Um . . . you sort of attacked him."

Her eyes went wide. "I attacked Seth?"

I nodded wordlessly. "It's okay, Bella. It's not that bad. He didn't even get hurt . . . Jacob did."

"What?"

"Well, he jumped in the way right when you pounced. But he only broke a shoulder."

"Oh." It was silent. I directed my attention to the TV which had some weird movie on. I had no idea what it was, just that some girl was getting chased by Scream. Oh, wait, this is Scary Movie. The first Scary Movie. I never did get to finish watching it that one time when it did come on. It was just starting, too.

"You actually like this stuff?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"It's funny and so is Family Guy, and The Simpsons."

"The Simpsons is the most funny," Bella added. I nodded in agreement. It was silent again except for the TV where the kids were all driving down the road and they hit that guy. Then Bella said she had to pee. Rosalie took her.

Jacob walked right through the door. He looked around wildly, searching for them.

"She's alright," I said. "In the bathroom. The blood makes her have to pee a lot." Edward was on the couch, Esme's arm wrapped around his shoulder. I was now sitting on the floor with the remote in my hand.

"Hello Jacob," she said. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me, too," Alice said with a deep sigh. She came down the stairs making a face.

"Uh, hey," Jacob said awkwardly. I laughed under my breath. He felt weird.

"Oh, wonderful." Rosalie grumbled. "I knew I smelt something nasty."

"Hey, Jake," Bella said.

"Hi, Bells." Esme and Edward got up. I just stood to make room. As soon as Bella was laid on the couch, I sat down again and rested my head against her knees.

"Are you cold?" Edward murmured.

"I'm fine," Bella said.

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie scolded. "Don't downplay _anything_. It's doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me my blanket?"

"Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?" Jacob said.

"I think she'd prefer Seth," Rosalie said. I giggled. It was sort of true.

"You just walked in," Bella said, trying to hid the fact that she knew what Rosalie said was true. "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

Jacob ignored her and sat on the floor next to the sofa. He leaned against her side, letting his arm rest against the length of hers. Then he put his other hand against her face.

"Thanks, Jake," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

Edward sat on the arm of the sofa by Bella's feet, his eyes always on her face.

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice asked. She was sitting behind the back of the sofa.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take to kindly to venom."

I didn't hear her answer, already shaking from silent laughter from knowing what was about to happen. I saw Rosalie get up and breeze out of the room. There was a lot of banging in the kitchen and the sound of metal protesting as it was abused. Rosalie was back and with a pleasant smirk set a silver bowl on the floor next to Jacob.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

Rosalie had bended the once big mixing bowl back on itself until it was shaped almost exactly like a dog dish. She had scratched the word _Fido_ into the side.

"Thanks, Blondie," Jacob said. She snorted.

"Hey, you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" he asked, "a golden retriever."

"I've heard that one, too," she said, no longer smiling.

"I'll keep trying," Jacob promised. He dug in. She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. She took the remote from me and started flipping through the channels so fast that there was no way she was actually watching.

"Hey!" I cried. "While you're not watching anything, I _was_!"

She shrugged but didn't look at me.

I glared at the TV, willing it to fly out and attack her or something of that nature. Edward smiled at my thought. Jacob and Bella were talking. Then Bella went to sleep and Jacob and Edward were talking. It was so weird how Bella could bring two people destined to be enemies for eternity together. That girl had skills.

Rosalie started talking. I began listening in the middle of her rant.

"Something I am not convinced of." Okay, so maybe not the _middle_ of her rant.

I looked at Jacob. Silently, he lifted the dog bowl off the floor. Then with a quick flip of his wrist, he threw into the back of Rosalie's head. It made a earsplitting _bang_ and smashed flat before it ricocheted across the room and snapped the round top piece off the thick newel post at the foot of the stairs. I was shocked.

"Dumb blonde," Jacob muttered. I almost didn't laugh, but failed anyway.

"You. Got. Food. In. My Hair." Jacob bust up laughing.

I took this as my chance and snatched the remote from her.

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas, baby! And next time, do not. Take. The remote. From Taylor. Heed that warning."

I switched it back to the channel I was watching. Alice's tinkling laughter came from behind the couch while Jacob was roaring. The laughter had woken Bella up.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"I got food in her hair," Jacob managed to get out.,

"I'm not going to forget this, dog," Rosalie hissed.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory." He gestured to me.

"Just blow in her ear," I finished with a smug smile on my face. I gave Jacob a high five.

"Get some new jokes," she snapped.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo-" Bella broke off mid-sentence and sucked in a sharp breath.

"He- _she_ is just stretching," Bella panted.

I took her hand.

"Carlisle?" Edward called.

"Right here," he said.

"Okay," Bella said, still breathing hard and shallow. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. She's getting so big. You know, she reminds me of you, Jake."

"Do _not _compare me to that thing," he spat.

"I just meant your growth spurt," she said. "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. She's like that, too. Growing so fast."

I sighed and turned back to the TV. I still had Bella's hand in mine. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

I woke up the next morning to find Jacob gone and Bella sleeping. Edward was still watching over her like a hawk. My neck felt stiff. I rolled it and rubbed it.

"Morning," I said, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," he said. He hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." I rubbed eyes and tried to see clearer.

"Well, it's a girl, right?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "What's her name?"

I choked out a laugh. "Edward, that was your big question that you were too afraid to ask me?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well then, her name is-" Bella cried out in pain. She was panting hard, her breath shallow. Rosalie stepped in. Edward and Rosalie carried Bella upstairs, calling Carlisle's name. I sighed. Great. I heard the door open.

"Hey, wolf," I heard Alice say.

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?" Jacob.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe another break."

"Another rib?"

"No. Pelvis this time."

"See, I _told _you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward." Rosalie.

I sighed and leaned my head back. My dream-vision was that of the fight with the Volturi. I was standing next to the wolves with Renesmee on my back. I don't get why, though. Shouldn't Bella be carrying her own daughter?

They came down the stairs, then - Edward was holding Bella. She was gripping her cup of blood, her face white. They all started talking. I was still thinking of my dream. It had then shifted to three different outcomes. At first, I saw us all cheering with family and friends. Everyone was happy. Then I saw me on Jacob's back and Renesmee on Seth's; we were running through the forest. I looked back and could see smoke in the sky, the orange flames, and the smell of a vampire being burned. The last picture was the most gruesome, in my opinion. I was standing with Renesmee in my arms with Jake and Seth. We were standing in the field and we could see the actual fires. My vision of us was soon gone because the black cloaks moved in, closer and closer.

My eyes flew open. Jacob was in one of the chairs, I witnessed Rosalie flying upstairs with Bella's cup, and Bella was the same. I jerked up. I had been sleeping.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Jacob said with a grin. I gave a wave and relaxed back.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked.

"Me?" she asked. "I didn't say anything."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just . . . Esme's island. And feathers."

"Say something else," he whispered. Finally! I was wondering when this was going to happen. Way to go, Nessie!

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

"Taylor, is this supposed to happen?" he asked. He was staring at me intently.

"Um . . . yeah, yeah it is." Rosalie came back and gasped.

"The f-" He swallowed. "It . . . she . . . the baby likes the sound of your voice." I pumped my fists in the air.

"Score 1 for Team Nessie!" They all stared at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"_Holy crow, you can hear her!"_ Bella shouted. Then she winced.

"Shh," he murmured, rubbing her belly. "You startled it . . . her."

Her eyes went wide and full of wonder. "Sorry, baby."

"What's she thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

"She's . . . _happy_."

"Bella, I know you were so set on a boy, but since it's a girl what're you gonna name her?" I asked.

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking . . . Ruh-_nez-_may."

She looked at me. I nodded and grinned.

"Ruhnezmay?" Rosalie asked.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits."

"What?" Bella asked. Edward was staring off into space. "What's she thinking now?"

"She loves you," Edward whispered. "She absolutely _adores_ you."

I looked at Jacob. I took one of his hands in the both of mine. I ran to the small end table and ripped a pair of keys from the drawer there. I dragged him to the garage.

"We'll be back, guys!" I called. I ran with his hand in mine to the Aston Martin Vanquish. I pushed Jacob in the passenger seat and slid into the driver's seat. I started the car and drove out.

"Taylor, pull over," Jacob said. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why?"

"I wanna drive." I rolled my eyes. Of course. I pulled over on the side and went to the other side of the car.

He hit the car in drive and sped off. I had no idea where he was going, but I didn't question him. I felt the need to escape, too.

* * *

**AN**

**Here you are. I actually finished this at exactly 11:02 at night, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one on Fanfiction at this time of night. I was bored. Anyway, you know the drill and let's try to get to 100 hundred by New Year's. That would really make my b-day especially if you reviewed at 12:00 after the countdown.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR TAYLOR! EVERYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, INCLUDING EDWARD'S COOKING *SAD, SOB, CRY*, BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! THE LUCKY DUCK! PLUS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SCARY MOVIES, FAMILY GUY, OR THE SIMPSONS! I DO NOT OWN KATY PERRY'S SONG "WAKING UP IN VEGAS".**

**Chapter 21:**

Jacob woke up just then, walking in from the doorway.

"Hey, Jacob!" Seth crowed. Well, he was over his little upset pretty fast.

"He came to find you," Edward explained. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Yeah, Jake-I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back." I stopped listening. All these voices were making my head hurt again.

Those images were so real and the worst part is that they're going to happen. I quickly went over what I saw. There were people coming in our door. I saw some people outside training with powers. Then there was an image of a little girl with bronze curls hiding behind Bella's hair, who I would presume was Renesmee. I saw us and the same people who were coming in and training standing by us with the Volturi on the other side. I came back to reality with a rush that if I hadn't been sitting down I would have been knocked over.

When I opened my eyes Jacob was walking out of the door. I leaned my head back. Bella was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You knew it was a girl all along," she stated. I shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted.

I smiled. "Bella, you just seemed so happy and all when you thought it was a boy."

"Well, I would like to know what my child is. She's probably all upset that I thought she was a boy."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Can you see her?"

The question caught me off guard. I wasn't sure. I had never tried.

"I . . . don't know," I stammered.

"Oh. Well, how did you see that Seth was going to imprint on her?"

"Um . . . you sort of attacked him."

Her eyes went wide. "I attacked Seth?"

I nodded wordlessly. "It's okay, Bella. It's not that bad. He didn't even get hurt . . . Jacob did."

"What?"

"Well, he jumped in the way right when you pounced. But he only broke a shoulder."

"Oh." It was silent. I directed my attention to the TV which had some weird movie on. I had no idea what it was, just that some girl was getting chased by Scream. Oh, wait, this is Scary Movie. The first Scary Movie. I never did get to finish watching it that one time when it did come on. It was just starting, too.

"You actually like this stuff?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"It's funny and so is Family Guy, and The Simpsons."

"The Simpsons is the most funny," Bella added. I nodded in agreement. It was silent again except for the TV where the kids were all driving down the road and they hit that guy. Then Bella said she had to pee. Rosalie took her.

Jacob walked right through the door. He looked around wildly, searching for them.

"She's alright," I said. "In the bathroom. The blood makes her have to pee a lot." Edward was on the couch, Esme's arm wrapped around his shoulder. I was now sitting on the floor with the remote in my hand.

"Hello Jacob," she said. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me, too," Alice said with a deep sigh. She came down the stairs making a face.

"Uh, hey," Jacob said awkwardly. I laughed under my breath. He felt weird.

"Oh, wonderful." Rosalie grumbled. "I knew I smelt something nasty."

"Hey, Jake," Bella said.

"Hi, Bells." Esme and Edward got up. I just stood to make room. As soon as Bella was laid on the couch, I sat down again and rested my head against her knees.

"Are you cold?" Edward murmured.

"I'm fine," Bella said.

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie scolded. "Don't downplay _anything_. It's doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me my blanket?"

"Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?" Jacob said.

"I think she'd prefer Seth," Rosalie said. I giggled. It was sort of true.

"You just walked in," Bella said, trying to hid the fact that she knew what Rosalie said was true. "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

Jacob ignored her and sat on the floor next to the sofa. He leaned against her side, letting his arm rest against the length of hers. Then he put his other hand against her face.

"Thanks, Jake," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

Edward sat on the arm of the sofa by Bella's feet, his eyes always on her face.

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice asked. She was sitting behind the back of the sofa.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take to kindly to venom."

I didn't hear her answer, already shaking from silent laughter from knowing what was about to happen. I saw Rosalie get up and breeze out of the room. There was a lot of banging in the kitchen and the sound of metal protesting as it was abused. Rosalie was back and with a pleasant smirk set a silver bowl on the floor next to Jacob.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

Rosalie had bended the once big mixing bowl back on itself until it was shaped almost exactly like a dog dish. She had scratched the word _Fido_ into the side.

"Thanks, Blondie," Jacob said. She snorted.

"Hey, you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" he asked, "a golden retriever."

"I've heard that one, too," she said, no longer smiling.

"I'll keep trying," Jacob promised. He dug in. She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. She took the remote from me and started flipping through the channels so fast that there was no way she was actually watching.

"Hey!" I cried. "While you're not watching anything, I _was_!"

She shrugged but didn't look at me.

I glared at the TV, willing it to fly out and attack her or something of that nature. Edward smiled at my thought. Jacob and Bella were talking. Then Bella went to sleep and Jacob and Edward were talking. It was so weird how Bella could bring two people destined to be enemies for eternity together. That girl had skills.

Rosalie started talking. I began listening in the middle of her rant.

"Something I am not convinced of." Okay, so maybe not the _middle_ of her rant.

I looked at Jacob. Silently, he lifted the dog bowl off the floor. Then with a quick flip of his wrist, he threw into the back of Rosalie's head. It made a earsplitting _bang_ and smashed flat before it ricocheted across the room and snapped the round top piece off the thick newel post at the foot of the stairs. I was shocked.

"Dumb blonde," Jacob muttered. I almost didn't laugh, but failed anyway.

"You. Got. Food. In. My Hair." Jacob bust up laughing.

I took this as my chance and snatched the remote from her.

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas, baby! And next time, do not. Take. The remote. From Taylor. Heed that warning."

I switched it back to the channel I was watching. Alice's tinkling laughter came from behind the couch while Jacob was roaring. The laughter had woken Bella up.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"I got food in her hair," Jacob managed to get out.,

"I'm not going to forget this, dog," Rosalie hissed.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory." He gestured to me.

"Just blow in her ear," I finished with a smug smile on my face. I gave Jacob a high five.

"Get some new jokes," she snapped.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo-" Bella broke off mid-sentence and sucked in a sharp breath.

"He- _she_ is just stretching," Bella panted.

I took her hand.

"Carlisle?" Edward called.

"Right here," he said.

"Okay," Bella said, still breathing hard and shallow. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. She's getting so big. You know, she reminds me of you, Jake."

"Do _not _compare me to that thing," he spat.

"I just meant your growth spurt," she said. "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. She's like that, too. Growing so fast."

I sighed and turned back to the TV. I still had Bella's hand in mine. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

I woke up the next morning to find Jacob gone and Bella sleeping. Edward was still watching over her like a hawk. My neck felt stiff. I rolled it and rubbed it.

"Morning," I said, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," he said. He hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." I rubbed eyes and tried to see clearer.

"Well, it's a girl, right?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "What's her name?"

I choked out a laugh. "Edward, that was your big question that you were too afraid to ask me?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well then, her name is-" Bella cried out in pain. She was panting hard, her breath shallow. Rosalie stepped in. Edward and Rosalie carried Bella upstairs, calling Carlisle's name. I sighed. Great. I heard the door open.

"Hey, wolf," I heard Alice say.

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?" Jacob.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe another break."

"Another rib?"

"No. Pelvis this time."

"See, I _told _you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward." Rosalie.

I sighed and leaned my head back. My dream-vision was that of the fight with the Volturi. I was standing next to the wolves with Renesmee on my back. I don't get why, though. Shouldn't Bella be carrying her own daughter?

They came down the stairs, then - Edward was holding Bella. She was gripping her cup of blood, her face white. They all started talking. I was still thinking of my dream. It had then shifted to three different outcomes. At first, I saw us all cheering with family and friends. Everyone was happy. Then I saw me on Jacob's back and Renesmee on Seth's; we were running through the forest. I looked back and could see smoke in the sky, the orange flames, and the smell of a vampire being burned. The last picture was the most gruesome, in my opinion. I was standing with Renesmee in my arms with Jake and Seth. We were standing in the field and we could see the actual fires. My vision of us was soon gone because the black cloaks moved in, closer and closer.

My eyes flew open. Jacob was in one of the chairs, I witnessed Rosalie flying upstairs with Bella's cup, and Bella was the same. I jerked up. I had been sleeping.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Jacob said with a grin. I gave a wave and relaxed back.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked.

"Me?" she asked. "I didn't say anything."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just . . . Esme's island. And feathers."

"Say something else," he whispered. Finally! I was wondering when this was going to happen. Way to go, Nessie!

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

"Taylor, is this supposed to happen?" he asked. He was staring at me intently.

"Um . . . yeah, yeah it is." Rosalie came back and gasped.

"The f-" He swallowed. "It . . . she . . . the baby likes the sound of your voice." I pumped my fists in the air.

"Score 1 for Team Nessie!" They all stared at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"_Holy crow, you can hear her!"_ Bella shouted. Then she winced.

"Shh," he murmured, rubbing her belly. "You startled it . . . her."

Her eyes went wide and full of wonder. "Sorry, baby."

"What's she thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

"She's . . . _happy_."

"Bella, I know you were so set on a boy, but since it's a girl what're you gonna name her?" I asked.

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking . . . Ruh-_nez-_may."

She looked at me. I nodded and grinned.

"Ruhnezmay?" Rosalie asked.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits."

"What?" Bella asked. Edward was staring off into space. "What's she thinking now?"

"She loves you," Edward whispered. "She absolutely _adores_ you."

I looked at Jacob. I took one of his hands in the both of mine. I ran to the small end table and ripped a pair of keys from the drawer there. I dragged him to the garage.

"We'll be back, guys!" I called. I ran with his hand in mine to the Aston Martin Vanquish. I pushed Jacob in the passenger seat and slid into the driver's seat. I started the car and drove out.

"Taylor, pull over," Jacob said. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why?"

"I wanna drive." I rolled my eyes. Of course. I pulled over on the side and went to the other side of the car.

He hit the car in drive and sped off. I had no idea where he was going, but I didn't question him. I felt the need to escape, too.

* * *

**AN**

**Here you are. I actually finished this at exactly 11:02 at night, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one on Fanfiction at this time of night. I was bored. Anyway, you know the drill and let's try to get to 100 hundred by New Year's. That would really make my b-day especially if you reviewed at 12:00 after the countdown.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Can I not admit it, just for today? It was my b-day after all and it's the New Year! 2010, baby! **_No. _**But-but- **_*glares* _**Fine! I do not own Twilight! Happy? **_Actually, yes, yes I am._

**Happy New Year! Happy Birthday to Me!**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

Over the next three days, while Bella's transformation was going on, everyone got to know Renesmee. Of course, she was already extremely smart, she grew rapidly, she did prefer blood, and it was human blood of course. I, already knowing everything, just helped out. Alice went shopping continually for Bella and since Renesmee grew rapidly, she went shopping for her too. Alice was in heavan.

It seemed to be that Renesmee prefered me - don't ask why - , her father, her mother, and Seth to anyone else, but she loved them all. Seth had come by the next day to check on Jacob. He had imprinted, just like I saw in my vision, and him and Jake had come up with the nickname Nessie.

I had responded, "Finally! It's about time! I have been waiting for someone to just do that already! Thank you! Sheesh!"

Then I walked away. Bella was going kill them when she came to.

Right now, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all upstairs waiting for Bella. Edward was so worried that he had done something wrong. I had tried to assure him, but it wasn't really helping. Everyone was wondering how Bella would react to Seth imprinting on her daughter. I had already told her before, so it won't be too bad, but I knew she wouldn't take to kindly to the nickname. I personally thought it suited Renesmee well, the little monster.

Emmett and Jasper were there in case Bella went crazy. It was understandable since newborns are unpredictable. I was going to laugh when she squeezed Edward so hard, she hurt him. She had just woken up, now.

"Guys, she's awake!" I said. Esme, Rose, Jake, and Seth were down here with me, waiting. I guess they already knew, but I just felt like I should say it.

"Really?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "This is awesome! She hurt Edward! Yes!"

Jacob laughed, Esme just shook her head, Rosalie was smirking, and Seth was smiling. It's hard to believe they were so surprised by what I said, having lived with me and having spent basically every second with me.

"Is she coming down to see Nessie?" Seth asked.

"No, they're going hunting first since she still has blood running through her," I told him. He nodded.

Renesmee leaned over in Rosalie's arms and touched my face. She wanted Bella.

"She'll be coming soon enough," I said gently.

I sat and watched as everyone prepared for Bella. They were all very protective of Nessie.

"Seriously, guys," I said. "This is Bella we're talking about. She's going to turn away human blood when she's hunting." I said that all in a bored tone. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, bored. "She's going to turn down human blood."

I spoke slowly just to make him feel dumb.

"Yes, I understood that, but how?"

I sighed still bored. "She has amazing self control."

"How?"

"I could explain it to you, but then the whole book would be ruined. Back to the original reason I said that, the person you should be trying to protect is probably Jacob and Seth."

Rosalie snorted. "Why?" she asked.

"Because she's going to kill them when she finds out about the nickname they gave _her_ daughter."

"I want to see that, well, maybe not for Seth, but with Jacob."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Typical Rosalie.

"They're back!" Alice called.

I jumped up from my seat. Seth ran outside to conduct a "test". I told you they were way too overprotective with Nessie. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I decided to tune out of all this since it was going to go as planned-mostly.

They all moved into position. I stood up. My turn. I walked over to Rosalie, carefully and surely. I gently eased Nessie out of her arms and walked over to Bella.

"Bella - Renesmee, Renesmee - Bella," I said. Everyone gasped. Seth was glaring at me, and Rosalie, too. Jasper and Emmett were tensed in front of Bella.

"Alice, help, please," I begged.

Alice nodded. "Oh, give her some credit," she said. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too. Besides, Taylor is right. Bella _did _turn down human blood."

Edward explained to them all. Emmett moved to the side while Jasper lingered, but eventually moved.

"Thank you," I said. I handed Renesmee to Bella. I skipped back to Jacob's side and smiled at myself. I could Rosalie's eyes on me, like she wanted to bore holes in my head.

"Oh, you'll get over it," I said. "She's _her_ daughter."

"So? What I miss?" she asked.

I answered. "Seth imprinted on Nes... - Renesmee, Alice bought a whole bunch of clothes for her because she grows rapidly, and Jake and Seth gave her a nickname. You might just kill them because of it."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. Her voice was suspicious and cautious.

"Um . . . you might wanna ask them." I stepped back, away from them. Rosalie pulled me back even farther into her arms. This might be funny.

-2 minutes later-

"Rose, take Renesmee," Bella said through her teeth. Rosalie took her immediately and stepped back next to me. Renesmee touched my face.

"Oh, Bella?" I asked. "She's probably going to yell at Seth and Jacob. Or kill them."

She touched me again. "No! I'm sure she won't, but you can't tell her now. She's on a war-path." Touch. "No, she wouldn't kill them - not literally. She already knew about Seth and you, but um... not the nickname. She's _really _mad about that."

I turned to see Seth and Jacob walking backwards.

I moved up closer to watch.

"Seth, I already knew about you, but honestly," she said sweetly. I was amazed she could actually manage to do that. Usually you need to have excellent control over your anger. She is good.

"You _stupid, idiot, mutt_!" she yelled. "You named my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_!" And the calm-angry is gone.

"Bella, it's just the name you gave her is kind of a mouthful," Jacob said.

Wrong thing to say, Jake, wrong thing to say.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Edward asked. I hadn't realized I was walking towards them.

"Uh... she's going to - " I was cut off by a growl.

She lunged. The idiots. Everyone was in fast motion now.

Bella was pulled off of them by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie went inside with Renesmee. I was helping Carlisle with Seth and Jacob. They sat up slowly.

"Well, that was . . . interesting," Jacob said.

I hit him on the arm that wasn't too hurt.

"Jake! She could've killed you - nearly did! - and you said that was _interesting_?" I yelled. "You're a crazy moron!"

"But I'm _your_ crazy moron," he said, flashing me a dazzling smile.

I half-glared at him, not really feeling it. Then I smiled, but hit him again.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I'm cool. How's Nessie?" I heard a growl.

I looked back and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward struggling with Bella.

"Her name is Renesmee!" she yelled.

They shouldn't push it.

"I would help," I said, "but I'm still partly human, therefore fragile, and she could hurt me."

I turned my attention back to Jacob and Seth. It seemed as if Bella had just gotten her hands on Jake, really, and he was healing nicely.

I stood up and walked inside. Rosalie was bouncing Renesmee in her lap. Renesmee turned her head, and reached for me. I smiled and sat down next to them, taking Nessie from Rosalie's arms. She touched her hand to my face.

"They're okay," I said. "We're going to have to convince them, again, that Bella isn't a danger to you." I sighed. That would be hard. They would be twice as protective. Bella and walked with Edward's arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe I almost - " She was cut off by Edward's hand.

"Bella, you're doing so well, it's fine," he said.

Jasper (Emmett was hunting with Alice and Esme) rushed by them in front of me and Renesmee on the couch. At first, I thought it was just because I held Renesmee, but when Rosalie took Nessie, Emmett was still in front of me.

"Guys, Bella would never hurt me," I said. "This is ridiculous." Rosalie returned Nessie to my arms. She touched my face.

"You're telling me," I said. "I think maybe you should tell them. They won't listen to me." Touch. "Well, they give you whatever you want. You're going to be very spoiled, by the way. I'm dead serious."

She grinned at me.

"Taylor, it's not ridiculous," Rosalie said. "You and Renesmee are both partly human, having blood flow through you, and still being pretty fragile. This is just a precaution to keep you both safe."

"Wow. You all have really... gone _completely_ crazy! Bella is mad at Seth and Jacob because of the nickname. She'll get used to it... eventually."

"When?" Jasper asked.

I was silent.

"Exactly."

"No, I just really . . . can't . . . tell you."

I froze as statue. I could feel their presence around me. They were worried. Renesmee's hand was pressed against my face frantically. She was trying to show me something, but I didn't see it because I was having a vision.

When I have a vision, time slows down to a crawl. I can see the people and things while my vision starts up, but it looks like how it would look when a person was going unconscious. Color is no longer there and neither is sound. It's sort of a mixture of black and white with old time picture. Everything is silent and I can only see their mouth moving, and if I do hear something, it's in slow motion, the sound deeper than it's supposed to be. Right now, Renesmee is frantically trying to communicate with me, I can see and feel Rosalie shaking me, and Jasper is in my face, sort of. He's waving his hand in my face. My vision started.

_It was the foursome, Jacob, me, Seth, Renesmee. We were running through the forest. It looked like we were playing a game. Renesmee looked older. We stopped and I was laughing. I looked up on the cliff and saw Irina. I stopped laughing and yelled something out. I couldn't hear what I was saying, but Jacob and Seth immediately ran back with me and Renesmee on either of their backs. We ran back to the house, out of the woods. It was too late, though. Irina had vanished and was now heading to the Volturi to rat out the Cullens who were now friends with the wolves._

I heard a high-pitched wail as I came out of my vision.

"Nessie, it's okay," I cooed. "I'm fine."

They took her out of my arms, but she just cried harder. Bella stood up and tried to come over to soothe, but Edward held her back and Jasper took his stance in front of me and Nessie.

"Guys, give her to Taylor," Edward said. "That was the whole reason she was crying."

They gave her back to me. She pressed her hand to my face. She replayed what just happened. Her emotions and her thoughts were panicked. She had been terrified and wondered what happened to me.

"I was just having a vision, that's all," I said, answering her question.

I looked at Edward. I was almost certain that he had seen it, but his eyes weren't on me. They were on Bella, watching her carefully. She looked so sad and in anguish. I sighed. Why couldn't they just let her comfort her own daughter?

Around six, everyone came in. Renesmee and I were talking, kind of. I had showed her my vision. I figured out I could do that now. It was pretty cool. Edward, reading my mind, didn't approve of it. Typical. I told Nessie everything, though. We were best friends. Or soon-to-be, at least.

Renesmee straightened out in my arms when Carlilse came over to measure her. They explained to Bella what was going on.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Edward said.

I should probably tell them, though I doubt they'll believe me. They never believed me, saying the future can always change. Alice's power was a perfect example of that. But, with this, they might, since the future can't change a person's features.

"Taylor, can you really be so sure?" Edward asked.

"I'm completely, 100% positive," I said. "This is something the future can't change."

Renesmee seemed irritated. She touched my face.

"What does she want?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella," I said happily. I stood up and started walking over, but they all blocked me.

"How are you?" Rosalie asked cautiously. Nessie and I both huffed. This was so irritating. Renesmee pressed her hand to my face.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," I said. "You and I are going to get along fine, Renesmee."

We grinned at each other. I took a deep breath and bolted. They all tried to block me, but I did the Matrix like my dead brother had shown me to do in kick ball when they throw the ball at you. I smiled and stood in front of Bella.

"Bella, do you think you're 100% okay?" I asked. "And I mean _your_ definition."

She pressed her lips together and nodded. I offered her her daughter and took a step back when she took her. They were all, once again, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone has to have faith in her, and that someone is me and maybe Alice," I said. "You guys are being ridiculous."

"Taylor, you're being reckless and irresponsible," Jasper said.

"I deserve everything you're going to say to me, but that's her child. Bella is perfectly capable of holding her own child. We're all here and would be able to stop her if anything happened at all, which it won't."

I crossed my arms against my chest showing that I was set in my decision. Nothing they say or do will ever make me go against Bella. Besides, I warned them about what Bella would do once she found out, they just chose not to listen. They're at fault, not Bella. I sat down on the couch. All of a sudden, Nessie was out of Bella's arms which were pinned behind her back. What the hell?

"What did I do?" Bella asked.

I wasn't even sure what was going on. This must've been a small part in the book. They let go of her immediately, and Renesmee was in Bella's hands once again.

They were talking now, having a little conversation. Poor Jasper, he must be so upset with himself that Bella is adjusting fine to being a vampire. I sighed, and settled deeper into my chair. I blinked a few times before time slowed, once again. I looked around the room to see if anyone was looking at me, but they weren't. Good. I closed my eyes and saw the vision clearer than ever before.

_We were in the house. I was in the kitchen while Seth and Jacob were sitting at the counter. Renesmee was in Seth's lap. I was telling them about the greatness of human desert, trying to get Renesmee to eat some kind of food. She hated it. I brought out some things I had prepared for this exact moment, thanks to my vision. Renesmee loved the pies and cake. Chocolate was her favorite. Bella came in, and borrowed me and Nessie for a moment. I told Seth and Jacob not to eat the rest of the stuff. When we came back, two of the pies they had already tasted were gone. I was about to yell at them when the vision ended._

I opened my eyes. Edward was smiling at me. I smiled back. He had seen my vision. That was weird and had no purpose to help in any way, except for maybe help Renesmee. Bella was holding Nessie by the window wall, now. Nessie was sleeping in her arms. It was cute. I sighed happily. Things were going good. Again.

* * *

**AN**

**Awwwwww! That is so adorable. I think it's great that Bella has Taylor and Alice to help her out with the others, the over-protective *beep*. Back! Ha ha ha! Okay, so we didn't make it to 100 reviews by New Year's Day, but either way. Thank you to all who reviewed! It really makes me feel good getting to read what you've written. Thank You!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**You'll never take me alive, coppers! I will never admit it, never! Muw ha ha ha ha! **_You have to or you're going to jail, and you'll never be able to get within 100 feet of Stephenie Meyer. _**I-I-I d-d-don't own . . . Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does. *starts crying* H-h-h-happy? **_Thank you. *skips away* _***continues crying***

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

I woke up happy. I had had my own dreams - of Jacob, none-the-less - last night, no dream-visions, and Bella and Edward had "enjoyed" their cottage yesterday. If you know what I mean. Bella, of course, had been upset by it, but she "loved" the cottage. We had left them alone to "explore" and "enjoy" the cottage on their own. I'm sure Bella was happy not to have an audience. 

I changed and went downstairs where Renesmee was sitting on the floor, playing with a little pile of twisted silverware. Rosalie and Emmett hovered over her. Bella and Edward walked through the door. Renesmee pointed and threw the vandalized spoon on the floor, where it left a little divot in the wood. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting on the couch, watching her as if she was the best film.

"How long has she been up?" Bella asked, Nessie in her arms.

"Just a few minutes," Rose said. "We have called you soon. She's been asking for you - _demanding _might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained. We didn't want to... er... bother you."

I laughed and sat down on the couch.

Renesmee waved and pointed at me. I waved back. Bella talked to Renesmee and Emmett made a comment. I rolled my eyes. Then Bella asked where Seth and Jacob was. I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh, crap!" I said, hopping up as I said. "Jacob is an idiot! Renesmee, you have no idea how lucky you are."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

"Ugh!" I stormed out the door. What the hell is he thinking? I should . . . I should . . . kill him! I stood out in front of the door. Jacob came up to me.

"Hey . . ." He trailed off.

"You _idiot_!" I yelled. "Don't you know that if Charlie finds out about what we are, he'll have to be killed or changed! You just put us in the most dangerous situation ever! We might have to leave! Bella may have control, but she's still a newborn! Her eyes are still_ red_! How could you do that, Jacob?"

"Taylor, I'm sorry, but I'll explain inside," he said. "My reason has something to do with your . . . fourth sentence. Come on." He tried to take my arm but I moved away. Right now, I wanted nothing to do with that insufferable, idiot, stupid, ignorant, irresponsible mutt!

"The dog is here," I announced as I went inside. I stood next to Bella.

"Hey, guys," he greeted us, grinning.

Leah and Seth slipped inside behind him, in their human form. Only Leah's hands were trembling with the tension in the room.

"Rose," Bella said. Rosalie handed Renesmee to Bella, who held her close to her chest.

"Charlie'll be here soon," Jacob said. I tried to fight urge to growl. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume _way_ to much," Bella spat through her teeth. "What. Have. You. _Done?"_

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

"Do you even _realize_ what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

He snorted. "I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind-reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

Edward got in Jacob's face, sort of. He was half a head shorter than Jacob.

"That's just a _theory_, mongrel," he snarled. "You think we should test it out on _Charlie_? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through even if she does resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!" He pit the last word.

"Bella will be in pain?" Jacob said. I really fought the urge to not growl.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!"

Bella flinched beside me.

"I didn't know that," Jacob whispered.

"Then perhaps you should've asked first."

"You would have stopped me."

"You _should_ have been stopped - "

"This isn't about me," Bella interrupted. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?"

"I already explained that to him," I said, finally speaking.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him."

"But he's coming here!"

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this."

"He phased in front of Charlie," I said.

Bella whispered, "You _what_?"

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless," Jacob chortled.

"You absolute _moron_! You could have given him a heart attack!"

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here."

Oh my gosh.

I sat down and listened to his story. I had to have the moron imprint on me, didn't I? Why is that? Does that higher being hate me or something? I'm a nice person, I haven't killed anyone. I'm a _really_ good person. I've given to charity. Heck, I've given a homeless guy five dollars once.

Alice burst through the door just then.

"You, you, and you," she snapped, glaring at the wolves. "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for awhile. I need to _see_. Bella, you'd better give Seth Nessie, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway."

Seth grinned, Bella grimaced. Esme gave Bella some pointers on how to act human. I realized that I had to stand in the corner, too, since Alice can't see me, either. Perfect for some pranks I might pull in the future. Emmett will have to include me in on his pranks now. Ha!

I walked over to the corner where Jacob and Seth were standing with Nessie. I slid down and sat on the floor, my back against the wall. Bella had Renesmee in her arms to help her stay calm.

"Taylor, can you please come here?" Edward asked. Alice glared as she tried to concentrate. I dashed quickly across the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Renesmee." I sat down next to Bella.

Renesmee touched my cheek.

"Um . . . I'm not sure that Alice would like that very much," I said, glancing at her. She touched my cheek again.

"Okay, if you really need me." I sat back. Alice huffed.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"She wanted me to stay," I said. Bella looked at me, confused.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but she wants me to stay - actually _begged_ me to stay is more like it."

"Actually, I want you to stay, too. What do we tell him about Renesmee?"

"She's Edward's niece. When Charlie asks about his family dying, say that he had an older brother who was adopted, too, and him and his wife had a daughter, his niece, Renesmee. They died in a car accident and you two said that you would take her in."

"That's a good explanation," Edward said.

"Thank Stephenie Meyer."

Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of the house. The slam of a door, three steps across the grass, eight thuds against the wooden stairs, four footsteps across the porch, and then silence. Charlie took two deep breaths.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hello, Charlie," Carlisle said,

"Carlisle," Charlie greeted him stiffly. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here, Dad."

Charlie walked in. His face had so many emotions flash across it. Shock. Disbelief. Pain. Loss. Fear. Anger. Suspicion. More pain.

"Is that you, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yep. Hi, Dad."

He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob said. "How're things?"

Charlie glowered at Jacob once, shuddered at a memory, and then stared at Bella again.

Slowly, Charlie walked across the room until he was a few feet away from me. He darted an accusing glare at Edward, and then his eyes stared back at Bella.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"It's really me."

His jaw locked.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Are you okay?"

"Really and truly great. Healthy as a horse."

"Jake told me this was... necessary. That you were dying."

"Jacob was telling you the truth."

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled.

Charlie's expression softened.

"Oh," he said. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

"My niece," Edward lied smoothly.

"I thought you'd lost your family," Charlie accused.

I told them this would happen.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

Renesmee peeked out from under Bella's hair.

"She's . . . she's, well, she's a beauty."

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do? Would you have refused her?"

"Hmph. Well. Jake said you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't," Bella said. "Her name is Renesmee."

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could - "

"She's mine," Bella interrupted. "I _want_ her."

Charlie frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

Charlie snorted, then laughed. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better. She sure is something to look at."

Renesmee leaned towards him. Charlie gasped. He was seeing Bella's eyes copied straight onto her face. He started hyperventilating, mouthing the numbers, trying to fit the nine months into one. Trying to put it together, but not able to force the numbers, the evidence right in front of him, to fit.

Jacob came over to pat Charlie on the back. He leaned over and whispered something into Charlie's ear.

"Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise."

Time slowed. It was all in slow-motion. Edward looked at me and kept trying to distract Charlie from me having my vision.

_We were standing in the field. The black cloaks were moving in. The wolves were there, and almost every vampire the Cullens knew were there, too, all to protect one thing: Renesmee. Alice had left Bella with a plan for the four-some to escape. It was a very good plan, but it had to be timed carefully. I saw Aro's eyes scan our group. He was searching for Alice, of course, but then his eyes landed on me. An impressed smile came onto his face like when he first tried his power on Bella and nothing happened. I felt uncomfortable with his eyes on me. Cauis's eyes were narrowed, while Marcus's expression was bored. Aro smiled and the mental fight, as I called it since the whole thing was about strategy, began._

"Woo!" Emmett yelled. "Go Gators!" I jumped, my breathing and my heart racing.

A loud sound is the last thing you want to hear when you just come out of a vision of silence. It's terrifying.

They had explained to Charlie everything on a need-to-know basis. Now, Bella and Charlie were standing by the door talking. I was so tired. It had been such a long day, what with Jacob being an idiot and all. Jacob and Seth were raiding the fridge; Alice was lounging on the bottom step of the staircase with Jasper's head in her lap; Carlisle had his head bent over a fat book; Esme was humming to herself, sketching on a notepad; Rose and Em were building a house of cards under the stairs; Edward was playing a soft tune on his piano; I was still on the couch, with my sketch pad in hand.

I was sketching my vision. Although, it had been like a video, it was still like a picture. It was so hard to describe how it was. I saw it in video-form without sound, but I could make it into a picture. Very complicated.

"Wow," Bella whispered when Charlie had left.

Edward and Bella ranted on about how great she had been. I could've told them that. Heck, I could tell them that Irina was going to tell the Volturi about Renesmee and that she thought Nessie was an immortal child.

"What?" Edward asked, panicked. I looked up.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Oops. I had not meant for you to hear that thought. Stay out of my head, Eddie."

I returned to my drawing, knowing full well that he wouldn't leave it alone.

"Taylor, this is important if it has to do with Renesmee," he said, coming to kneel in front of me. At that word - Renesmee - everyone was instantly by my side.

I glared at him. "You just had to say her name, didn't you?" I asked.

* * *

**AN**

**Oh, Edward's done it now! This is going to be like that Vampire-In-Bella's-Room thing all over again, isn't it? Well, only I know. You will have to read and review to find out!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**You'll never take me alive, coppers! I will never admit it, never! Muw ha ha ha ha! **_You have to or you're going to jail, and you'll never be able to get within 100 feet of Stephenie Meyer. _**I-I-I d-d-don't own . . . Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does. *starts crying* H-h-h-happy? **_Thank you. *skips away* _***continues crying***

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

I woke up happy. I had had my own dreams - of Jacob, none-the-less - last night, no dream-visions, and Bella and Edward had "enjoyed" their cottage yesterday. If you know what I mean. Bella, of course, had been upset by it, but she "loved" the cottage. We had left them alone to "explore" and "enjoy" the cottage on their own. I'm sure Bella was happy not to have an audience. 

I changed and went downstairs where Renesmee was sitting on the floor, playing with a little pile of twisted silverware. Rosalie and Emmett hovered over her. Bella and Edward walked through the door. Renesmee pointed and threw the vandalized spoon on the floor, where it left a little divot in the wood. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting on the couch, watching her as if she was the best film.

"How long has she been up?" Bella asked, Nessie in her arms.

"Just a few minutes," Rose said. "We have called you soon. She's been asking for you - _demanding _might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained. We didn't want to... er... bother you."

I laughed and sat down on the couch.

Renesmee waved and pointed at me. I waved back. Bella talked to Renesmee and Emmett made a comment. I rolled my eyes. Then Bella asked where Seth and Jacob was. I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh, crap!" I said, hopping up as I said. "Jacob is an idiot! Renesmee, you have no idea how lucky you are."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

"Ugh!" I stormed out the door. What the hell is he thinking? I should . . . I should . . . kill him! I stood out in front of the door. Jacob came up to me.

"Hey . . ." He trailed off.

"You _idiot_!" I yelled. "Don't you know that if Charlie finds out about what we are, he'll have to be killed or changed! You just put us in the most dangerous situation ever! We might have to leave! Bella may have control, but she's still a newborn! Her eyes are still_ red_! How could you do that, Jacob?"

"Taylor, I'm sorry, but I'll explain inside," he said. "My reason has something to do with your . . . fourth sentence. Come on." He tried to take my arm but I moved away. Right now, I wanted nothing to do with that insufferable, idiot, stupid, ignorant, irresponsible mutt!

"The dog is here," I announced as I went inside. I stood next to Bella.

"Hey, guys," he greeted us, grinning.

Leah and Seth slipped inside behind him, in their human form. Only Leah's hands were trembling with the tension in the room.

"Rose," Bella said. Rosalie handed Renesmee to Bella, who held her close to her chest.

"Charlie'll be here soon," Jacob said. I tried to fight urge to growl. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume _way_ to much," Bella spat through her teeth. "What. Have. You. _Done?"_

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

"Do you even _realize_ what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

He snorted. "I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind-reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

Edward got in Jacob's face, sort of. He was half a head shorter than Jacob.

"That's just a _theory_, mongrel," he snarled. "You think we should test it out on _Charlie_? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through even if she does resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!" He pit the last word.

"Bella will be in pain?" Jacob said. I really fought the urge to not growl.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!"

Bella flinched beside me.

"I didn't know that," Jacob whispered.

"Then perhaps you should've asked first."

"You would have stopped me."

"You _should_ have been stopped - "

"This isn't about me," Bella interrupted. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?"

"I already explained that to him," I said, finally speaking.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him."

"But he's coming here!"

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this."

"He phased in front of Charlie," I said.

Bella whispered, "You _what_?"

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless," Jacob chortled.

"You absolute _moron_! You could have given him a heart attack!"

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here."

Oh my gosh.

I sat down and listened to his story. I had to have the moron imprint on me, didn't I? Why is that? Does that higher being hate me or something? I'm a nice person, I haven't killed anyone. I'm a _really_ good person. I've given to charity. Heck, I've given a homeless guy five dollars once.

Alice burst through the door just then.

"You, you, and you," she snapped, glaring at the wolves. "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for awhile. I need to _see_. Bella, you'd better give Seth Nessie, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway."

Seth grinned, Bella grimaced. Esme gave Bella some pointers on how to act human. I realized that I had to stand in the corner, too, since Alice can't see me, either. Perfect for some pranks I might pull in the future. Emmett will have to include me in on his pranks now. Ha!

I walked over to the corner where Jacob and Seth were standing with Nessie. I slid down and sat on the floor, my back against the wall. Bella had Renesmee in her arms to help her stay calm.

"Taylor, can you please come here?" Edward asked. Alice glared as she tried to concentrate. I dashed quickly across the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Renesmee." I sat down next to Bella.

Renesmee touched my cheek.

"Um . . . I'm not sure that Alice would like that very much," I said, glancing at her. She touched my cheek again.

"Okay, if you really need me." I sat back. Alice huffed.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"She wanted me to stay," I said. Bella looked at me, confused.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but she wants me to stay - actually _begged_ me to stay is more like it."

"Actually, I want you to stay, too. What do we tell him about Renesmee?"

"She's Edward's niece. When Charlie asks about his family dying, say that he had an older brother who was adopted, too, and him and his wife had a daughter, his niece, Renesmee. They died in a car accident and you two said that you would take her in."

"That's a good explanation," Edward said.

"Thank Stephenie Meyer."

Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of the house. The slam of a door, three steps across the grass, eight thuds against the wooden stairs, four footsteps across the porch, and then silence. Charlie took two deep breaths.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hello, Charlie," Carlisle said,

"Carlisle," Charlie greeted him stiffly. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here, Dad."

Charlie walked in. His face had so many emotions flash across it. Shock. Disbelief. Pain. Loss. Fear. Anger. Suspicion. More pain.

"Is that you, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yep. Hi, Dad."

He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob said. "How're things?"

Charlie glowered at Jacob once, shuddered at a memory, and then stared at Bella again.

Slowly, Charlie walked across the room until he was a few feet away from me. He darted an accusing glare at Edward, and then his eyes stared back at Bella.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"It's really me."

His jaw locked.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Are you okay?"

"Really and truly great. Healthy as a horse."

"Jake told me this was... necessary. That you were dying."

"Jacob was telling you the truth."

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled.

Charlie's expression softened.

"Oh," he said. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

"My niece," Edward lied smoothly.

"I thought you'd lost your family," Charlie accused.

I told them this would happen.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

Renesmee peeked out from under Bella's hair.

"She's . . . she's, well, she's a beauty."

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do? Would you have refused her?"

"Hmph. Well. Jake said you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't," Bella said. "Her name is Renesmee."

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could - "

"She's mine," Bella interrupted. "I _want_ her."

Charlie frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

Charlie snorted, then laughed. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better. She sure is something to look at."

Renesmee leaned towards him. Charlie gasped. He was seeing Bella's eyes copied straight onto her face. He started hyperventilating, mouthing the numbers, trying to fit the nine months into one. Trying to put it together, but not able to force the numbers, the evidence right in front of him, to fit.

Jacob came over to pat Charlie on the back. He leaned over and whispered something into Charlie's ear.

"Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise."

Time slowed. It was all in slow-motion. Edward looked at me and kept trying to distract Charlie from me having my vision.

_We were standing in the field. The black cloaks were moving in. The wolves were there, and almost every vampire the Cullens knew were there, too, all to protect one thing: Renesmee. Alice had left Bella with a plan for the four-some to escape. It was a very good plan, but it had to be timed carefully. I saw Aro's eyes scan our group. He was searching for Alice, of course, but then his eyes landed on me. An impressed smile came onto his face like when he first tried his power on Bella and nothing happened. I felt uncomfortable with his eyes on me. Cauis's eyes were narrowed, while Marcus's expression was bored. Aro smiled and the mental fight, as I called it since the whole thing was about strategy, began._

"Woo!" Emmett yelled. "Go Gators!" I jumped, my breathing and my heart racing.

A loud sound is the last thing you want to hear when you just come out of a vision of silence. It's terrifying.

They had explained to Charlie everything on a need-to-know basis. Now, Bella and Charlie were standing by the door talking. I was so tired. It had been such a long day, what with Jacob being an idiot and all. Jacob and Seth were raiding the fridge; Alice was lounging on the bottom step of the staircase with Jasper's head in her lap; Carlisle had his head bent over a fat book; Esme was humming to herself, sketching on a notepad; Rose and Em were building a house of cards under the stairs; Edward was playing a soft tune on his piano; I was still on the couch, with my sketch pad in hand.

I was sketching my vision. Although, it had been like a video, it was still like a picture. It was so hard to describe how it was. I saw it in video-form without sound, but I could make it into a picture. Very complicated.

"Wow," Bella whispered when Charlie had left.

Edward and Bella ranted on about how great she had been. I could've told them that. Heck, I could tell them that Irina was going to tell the Volturi about Renesmee and that she thought Nessie was an immortal child.

"What?" Edward asked, panicked. I looked up.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Oops. I had not meant for you to hear that thought. Stay out of my head, Eddie."

I returned to my drawing, knowing full well that he wouldn't leave it alone.

"Taylor, this is important if it has to do with Renesmee," he said, coming to kneel in front of me. At that word - Renesmee - everyone was instantly by my side.

I glared at him. "You just had to say her name, didn't you?" I asked.

* * *

**AN**

**Oh, Edward's done it now! This is going to be like that Vampire-In-Bella's-Room thing all over again, isn't it? Well, only I know. You will have to read and review to find out!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**Chapter 25:**

"Taylor," Edward warned.

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! I'll go get the book!" I ran upstairs. I felt under my mattress for my book. I pulled it out and went back downstairs.

"Here's the stupid book!" I flopped down on the couch where I had just been sitting and flipped through the book for the page.

"I thought you knew the book by heart," Edward taunted.

My eyes narrowed. "I need to find the exact page so I can read it to you straight."

I started flipping through it again. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I was right. Me, Bella, and Rose were right! You all wanted to kill Nessie, but we didn't let you. You didn't even listen to me when I could have showed you proof! Meaning we were right! Ha!"

He rolled his eyes. "Carlisle, why did we adopt her again?"

My mouth dropped open.

Carlisle spoke up. "Because her family died in a car crash."

"That was a mistake. Doesn't she have other family? We can ship her off." My mouth got wider with every sentence. I would show him.

**Edward POV**

Her mouth dropped wider with every sentence. She stood up.

"Well, then! You can just forget about it! Figure it out on your own!" She stomped upstairs.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled at the same time Rosalie hit me.

"What? I'm serious. She has caused us nothing but trouble since she got here."

"Edward, she has some valuable information," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, she's helped us!" Rosalie said.

Jasper added, "Without her, who knows where we'd be?"

"I don't care," I said. "I still think we should ship her back off to her other family."

"Here I was about to give you another chance!" Taylor's voice came. I twisted my head and she was standing on the steps. She went back upstairs.

"You just had to offend her, didn't you?" Jasper asked.

I threw my hands up. "I'm sorry!"

**Taylor POV**

I sat back down on the couch and continued with my sketching.

"You know, there was really nothing you could do to prevent it anyway," I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well, unless you go all Victoria's-coming on her, there's nothing you can do."

"Victioria's-coming?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"She's dead," Edward added.

"I mean, if you go all overprotective on her like you did Bella when Victoria was on the loose, not letting her go anywhere, then it's pointless." I shrugged.

"If it's for her safety then I will do just that."

I snorted. "That won't work. This whole perfect-innocent-daughter routine is just an act. That whole playing-with-the-spoons-and-twisting-the-spoons-and-throwing-it-on-the-floor thing, no. Her acting all adorable, though she is, and pointing and laughing and giggling, no. She's not like that at all. You give her everything she wants, and if she wants to go out, then she will. She has you all wrapped around her little finger."

"She has you, too," Jasper countered.

I laughed. "No, she doesn't. I could easily refuse her, but I have no need to because she know's that. That's why she always go to all of you. Besides, me and her are so much alike, anyway. Once I'm done with her, say bye-bye to that innocent little girl. Especially when she starts hanging out at La Push. You might as well enjoy this while it lasts."

"Well, that's settled!" Emmett boomed, making me jump.

"Bella, are you still going to arm wrestle Emmett?" I asked, annoyed with him for scaring me like that and being so loud.

She grinned. Renesmee stirred in her arms, blinked a few times, and touched Bella's face.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow." she assured her.

Alice's laughter echoed. Jacob and Seth stuck their heads around the corner.

"Oh yes, Taylor," Bella said with her grin still plastered on her face.

"What?" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, how do you feel about a bet?" Bella asked.

"Awesome. Bring it. Unless you're afraid . . . ?"

"You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now."

"Er, Bella," Alice said quickly. "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique."

"Thanks," Esme mouthed.

"No, problem," Emmett said with a gleaming smile. "Right this way, Bella." Oh I had to see this.

I followed them out the back, towards the garage. There was a largish granite boulder near the river. It was perfect. Emmett placed his elbow on the rock and waved Bella over. Bella set her elbow on the rock.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuedoes---no nothing."

His eyes narrowed. "Deal. I win, and it's going to get a _lot _worse."

_Bella's gonna win, Bella's gonna win, _I sang in my head.

Emmett taunted her some more before she said, "One, two---"

"Three," he grunted, and shoved against her hand.

Nothing happened. Ha! Emmett grunted. Bella let him sweat for a few seconds, before she got bored. She flexed; Emmett lost an inch. She laughed. Emmett snarled.

"Just keep your mouth shut," she reminded him and then smashed his hand into the boulder. Boo yah!

Emmett kicked the rock fragment across the river. He was so mad. He he he! They echanged a few words before Bella started smashing the rock. It was pretty neat. She punched and kicked the rest of the rock fragments. Then she stopped when she heard Nessie laugh. Bella turned away from her game.

"Did she just laugh?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"Who _wasn't _laughing?" Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog," Edward teased.

"That's different. Bella's supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

Nessie frowned and touched Edward's face.

"What does she want?" Bella asked.

"Less dignity. She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was." I went back inside, letting them have their moment and mostly because I already knew what was about to happen.

I had lied to Edward when I said I didn't remember what happened and needed to flip to the page. I already knew the book inside and out. I had just been trying to stall. That was the only way we could get the Volturi off our backs, and they could all finally rest about Renesmee. I tried to tell them so many times, but of course they didn't listen to me. Only Nessie listened to me.

* * *

**AN**

**I know this was shorter than my usual chapters, but I though I should start a new chapter where the book starts a new chapter. Other than that, how is it? Edward is getting very frustrated with Taylor. Are they going to go back to where they started with him seeming to not like Taylor? You'll just have to wait and find out. Click the button and type!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight. I wish to own the Twilight Series.**

**Star: *speaking in a deep, mysterious voice* _You may not!_**

**What the hell? You can talk? You're a star, though!**

**_Yes, well, if vampires exist, then a star can talk._**

**Vampires exist? Where? Tell Me!**

**_I-I have spoken too much! Back to business, you cannot own the Twilight Series. Instead you must admit who does, and that you do not!_**

**I hate you star.**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES! THE CREDIT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER! THE STAR HAS SPOKEN! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!_ (Stupid Star)**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

Edward plopped down on the couch next to me, on the left, as I was sketching. We never really talked much since that day, but it's not like he gave me the evil eye or anything. I didn't aknowledge him, but just continued shading in my picture. He looked over my shoulder, but then he kept getting closer and closer until he was breathing down my neck.

"Welcome to Taylor's Personal Space," I said. "How may I help you?" I turned my head to face him, and smiled.

He smiled back. "Sorry, just, what are you drawing?"

"The ending to our happily ever after," I answered, returning back to my drawing.

"Taylor, won't you just tell me?" he pleaded. I grinned and shook my head, but then he gasped. Shit, it slipped.

"If you dare say a word," I warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Taylor," he said. What the hell?

I stood up and started backing away from him. He stood and walked towards me slowly. I ran around to the back, while he went the opposite direction. I went back to my side; he was opposite to me.

"Taylor, you can't escape me," Edward said.

I stood straight. "How can you be so sure of-?" He swept me up in his arms so that I was sideways and on my side.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Someone help me! Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Seth . . . Sam, Emily . . . Leah, Jared . . . Quil! Jacob! Jacob, help! Jakey!" Edward carried me outside and growled some things I didn't hear because I was yelling.

"Jacob, help! Vampire! It's a blood-sucking, parasitial leech! Help, Jake!"

"Taylor, serious-?" He was cut off by a growl as I was dropped onto the ground roughly.

I sat up to see what had just happened. Jacob was in human form on top of Edward. They were rolling all around in the dirt. I hugged my knees to my chest and laughed.

"You better leave her alone, you blood-sucker!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob! Jacob, stop!" Edward yelled. "It's me! Edward! Get off of me!" Jacob stopped what he was doing.

"Oh. Sorry, man." He got off of him. Edward stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"Taylor, why would you do that?" Edward asked, laughing. He punched Jacob in the arm, which Jacob did the same to him in return.

I shrugged. "You forced me." I stood up and smiled at Jacob.

"So are we going to meet Ness and Seth or what?" he asked. I nodded, telling Edward we'll see him later, and we ran off to find them.

Three months ago, Bella was a new born. Now, life was perfect. The ties with the pack were as strong as ever; Charlie visited basically everyday along with Sue, Leah, Embry, and Quil who were now apart of Jake's pack; Renesmee was even more advanced. She said her first word and sentence all in the same breath, though using her special talent was her normal means of communication. Seriously, we were best friends forever (BFF as it's commonly known as). We talked all the time and since Seth was hers and Jacob mine, we hung out all day, too.

Our day started with a fashion show hosted by Alice and Rosalie. Nessie never wore the same clothes twice, mostly because she grew out of them within the day and partly because Alice and Rosalie were trying to create a baby album that appeared to span years rather than weeks. Nessie was three months, yet she looked like a big one-year-old or a small two-year-old. She could walk, speak fluently, run, dance, jump, and all the works.

We met up with them by the sound of their voices.

"Nuh uh! Mine is bigger!" Seth's voice said.

"No, it's not!" Renesmee's high soprano voice protested.

"Hey, guys," I interrupted, emerging from the trees.

"Hey, Taylor!" Seth said, turning to me. Then he turned right back and the two continued arguing.

"They _are _perfect for each other," Jacob whispered. "Both little kids."

"I heard that!" Seth and Nessie exclaimed simultaneously.

I laughed. "So, we gonna do this, or what?" I asked, smirking.

"You and Jake are _so_ gonna lose!" Nessie yelled.

Seth and Jacob ran into the trees and emerged as wolves. I got on Jacob's back and Nessie on Seth's.

"Okay, so it's Team RS versus Team TJ," I said.

She nodded. Jacob growled. I hit him on the head.

"No complaining, wolf boy," I said. "My name is first and Nessie's name is first. Get over it. Now, Ready . . . Set . . . GO!" Jacob took off running. I didn't bother to look to see where Seth and Nessie were.

The trees went by as we gained speed. I smelled the air and saw the elk. I hopped off and ran for it. Just as I caught and killed it, Seth and Nessie emerged from the trees.

"Ha!" I yelled. "Mine is bigger!" Nessie got off Seth's back and held up an elk that was bigger than mine. I threw mine to the ground.

"Ugh! I bet you cheated."

"No, way!" she cried. "You're just a sore loser!" She grinned.

Seth whined. I stared at him.

"Seth, why don't you go change?" I asked. He whined again. "Seth, you don't need to protect our innocence or whatever." Jacob growled. I sighed, but Renesmee and I turned around as they changed back into human form.

I waited a few minutes before turning around to see them with half shorts on. Jacob's face was getting darker by the second. I burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"Your . . . pants . . . got ripped!" Nessie laughed too. The boys went back and changed into wolf form, for lack of clothing. We were sitting there laughing until I sat up and stopped.

"Guys, wait," I said. I stood up and looked to the trees just as I faintly saw a flash of silver. I focused my vision and there was Irina.

Irina growled at our happiness, I suppose, and ran off. She was going to the Volturi and now Breaking Dawn officially started. Renesmee was every bit as alert as I was. Jacob and Seth were just as alert, their eyes on the spot mine were. I hopped on Jacob's back, and Renesmee on Seth's.

"Bella!" I yelled. We darted back to the long meadow where Bella was waiting. She was pacing anxiously.

"Taylor, Renesmee!" she yelled. She took Renesmee in her arms and held her close to her chest, then took me in the other arm having Nessie in one.

"Bella, we're okay," I assured her. "I saw Irina, but she ran away. She growled at me. Where's Edward and Carlisle?"

"They're on their way," Bella said. She sounded like she was assuring herself more than me. "I already called him."

As if on cue, Carlisle and Edward arrived, Edward at Bella's side in an instant.

"She was up on that ridge," Bella told them. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked really . . . upset. Taylor said she saw her, too. She growled at the both of us."

"What?" Edward said angrily.

"She's grieving," Carlisle said, putting his hand on Edward's arm. "I'll go after her."

"I'm coming with you," Edward insisted.

Carlisle nodded, and they took off to find the trail without calling Jasper or Emmett. Nice. Jacob huffed impatiently and poked Bella's back with his nose. Bella nodded and we all ran back to the house, with Nessie's hand on Bella's face. I guess she was happy with getting to drink donated blood. I would settle with food, though it was not as appealing to me as it had been.

Carlisle and Edward wouldn't catch Irina, they wouldn't be going to Rio, and they sure as hell weren't going to get though this on their own. We had to call in other vampires. That would also mean we would have to convince them that Renesmee was not an immortal child. Yeah, good luck with that.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! It snowed in Georgia like it usually does (not often), and it actually stuck to the ground! I just HAD to play in it! I had fun! But anyway, I know this was a bit short, but I just needed to get it out. I hope you don't hate me! Well, just review and i promise that I will get out the next chapter faster!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**No, nothing fancy. I am simply going to tell you this one time, and one time only. I don't own Twilight. If you think I do, you need to check into an asylum. Maybe you'll be lucky and get changed into a vampire like Alice.**

**Chapter 27:**

Just like I had thought, Carlisle and Edward did not catch up with Irina. She had disappeared, and they had checked everywhere. It was hopeless, just a wild goose chase. Bella was convinced it was her fault. I tried to tell her it wasn't, but of course, being the stubborn girl she was, she had refused to listen.

Carlisle called Tanya with the disappointing news. They hadn't taken it well. It must have been so sad to know that their sister, who they hadn't seen since the wedding, had come so close to home, but didn't go home. I know I would be upset. It was now a few days later, and Bella was preparing for her trip to Italy. When she came back we would all be off to South America. I should tell them now. I kept arguing with myself to tell them or to not tell them, but it was so difficult.

What would be changed if I told? Maybe nothing. Maybe Alice would stay. No she wouldn't. Her and Jasper would be off trying to send our friends back here and trying to find Nahuel. This was just so hard. I was sitting on the couch next to Renesmee, who was sleeping soundly. I knew sleep was about to overthrow awake in a matter of minutes. I needed to stay awake though. I was battling internally about what to do. They sure as hell were not going to South America. How to break the news, I would never know.

Maybe I should just wait. But what if everything went wrong and Bella went to the Volturi. Ugh. I sighed and laid my head back. I looked up to find Alice carrying the vase. I knew what would happen, so I ran over to help her. I got there just before the vase slipped.

She turned around so fast, I wasn't even sure she had been facing the opposite way.

She was half-way with us, half-way in the vision. Edward gasped.

"What?" Jasper growled. He was next to Alice in a flash. "What, Alice?" He shook her again as he said, "What _is_ it?"

"They're coming for us," Alice and Edward whispered at the same time. I whimpered and went to sit down on the couch. It was happening.

"Taylor, you knew, didn't you?" Edward asked. I just sighed, too scared to answer.

"Taylor?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I admitted. "I was going to tell you, but I . . . I don't know."

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

"When?" Edward whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"_When_?" Jasper repeated his voice like ice.

I put my head in my hands. This all could've been prevented if I had just not been selfish. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Not long," Alice and Edward whispered. Then she spoke alone. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

They all looked at me, even Alice and Edward.

"The reason you didn't find Irina was because she went to Italy," I said quietly in a monotone. "She told the Volturi about Renesmee." They gasped. "She said Nessie was an immortal child. They are all coming, as Alice saw and said."

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," Bella said in a low voice. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

They all nodded. I am so stupid. I could have told them all of this. Worrying about how it would affect the story. Pft. Like that would matter.

"What can we do?" Bella asked.

"We fight," Emmett said.

I shook my head. "We would never win. Not even with every vampire we knew."

"Taylor, that's genius!" Carlisle exclaimed.

I shrugged. "It wasn't my idea. I got it from the book."

"Taylor's right, though," Edward said. "We still wouldn't win with everyone. We can't sentence them to death just to help us."

"Edward, they'll come and it will work," I protested. "If we can convince them that Renesmee is not an immortal child, then we'll have enough witnesses that the Volturi will _have_ to listen."

"She's right," Jasper spoke. "Witnesses are what we need. All we have to do is get them to come here, and hear us out."

"Yes, that makes sense," Esme said eagerly. "We just have to get the Volturi to stop and listen. It would prevent a fight, and no one would have to sacrifice their life."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"By Renesmee herself," I added.

Alice eyes glazed over. "Tanya's family. Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads-Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked fearfully.

"Maybe."

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

I sighed and went upstairs to get my book. Now I was going to do everything I could to help. I couldn't tell them exactly, but I would make sure they knew enough to help us out. When I came back downstairs, they were, of course, still talking.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I ran to go hug him. Seth was there too. They were supposed to be wolves like in the book. Oh well.

"Hey, Taylor."

"Jake, did they tell you yet?"

"Yeah."

I turned around. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"They left so that Alice could see," Bella answered.

"No! They're going to leave! You let them go? Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I started to pace.

"What do you mean they're going to leave?" Edward asked.

"They're going to leave to send people back here, and to find someone like Renesmee."

"Taylor, is that bad?" Carlisle asked. I stopped pacing.

With Alice gone, I was the one to turn to. I had all the answers. I was the only one who could see. I stared at him for awhile.

"No, she'll be back," I finally said. "Her leaving is the only way to save us all. Otherwise, it will lead to a fight with the Volturi. Not exactly the best thing you want to be in."

He nodded. Things were quiet besides the murmuring of my family until Emmett cussed loudly, Jacob and Seth lurched to their feet growling. In the yard, the rest of their pack was growling as well.

"Stay with Renesmee!" Bella yelled to Seth, Jake, and I.

"Ugh!" I complained sitting down on the couch. "That is so unfair! Not that I don't love Nessie and all, but seriously. The grown-ups have all the fun."

Jacob chuckled. "Taylor, the only grown-ups are Carlisle and Esme. The rest of them are simply teenagers."

Renesmee stirred next to me and opened her eyes. She sat up. I smiled at her, and put her in my lap. She touched my cheek.

"They have some . . . important business to take care of," I explained, choosing my words carefully.

Her eye brows furrowed as she touched my cheek again.

"Nessie, don't worry about it. Everyone is safe." Touch. "No, I'm not lying to you. What would make you think they were in danger?"

The person in danger is you. But I didn't say that out loud.

She touched my face again, pressing her palm against my cheek anxiously.

"Ness, just trust me, okay? I'll have them explain to you later."

Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett walked through the door. No Bella or Edward. No Alice. No Jasper. I sighed. I knew this would happen, but I never imagined it would be so hard to accept it. As close as I was to all of them, everyone always thought I was closest to Edward. That's not true. I had always been closest to Jasper. I didn't have that many examples - only when I first moved here and at the wedding, I think - but it was true.

Rosalie took Renesmee from my arms and went upstairs.

"She woke up?" Esme asked. Rosalie came back down with Renesmee. She had changed her clothes into jeans, running shoes, and a button-down shirt that looked like it was made for hikers.

"Yeah, just a little after you guys had left." I leaned back against the chair and brought my legs up _Criss-Cross Apple Sauce_ as Renesmee sat in the little space. Then I giggled out loud at the fact that I hadn't said that in a while.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, it's just my thoughts," I said shrugging.

"Where's Edward when you need him?" At that I had to laugh. It was true. Edward was always reading your mind when you didn't want him to.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear is the most true saying I have ever heard. Edward and Bella walked through the door right after my thought.

"We're to stay here?" Edward asked. I frowned. When had they decided that. Oh, whatever. It's what's supposed to happen. Carlisle explained why. Edward gave one sharp nod.

"There's a lot of ground to cover," he said.

"We're splitting up," Emmett answered. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

Carlisle gave Edward specific instructions as to what he should remember and look out for. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder for a second and then kissed Bella's forehead and mine last.

"Taylor, please help us with any information," he whispered into my ear.

I just nodded. My entire family was splitting up. It was hard to do this. I knew we would all be seeing each other again and be a family, but I couldn't bear to be parted from them.

"We're all in the same boat, Taylor," Edward said. I smiled at him.

I watched as they left, still feeling as if I would never see them again. Renesmee turned in my lap and touched my cheek.

"They'll come," I murmured. "You'll just have to show them what you can do. It'll all work out, and everything will go back to being boring."

She giggled, which I couldn't help but smile at. Just by hearing that happy sound, I felt reassured at my own words.

She touched my cheek again. I sighed at her question. "Nessie, I'm not sure. Some of these vampires aren't like us. They wouldn't approve of our friendship with the wolves. It might make them less likely to believe our story about you." Touch. "No, I don't mean like fiction story. You are 100% real. All of this," I gestured around me, "is 100% _real_."

"Edward . . ." Seth droned.

"Yes, I know that," Edward answered. "But, you have no idea the depth of the scars immortal children have left in the collective vampire psyche. We need them to be completely open-minded about this, and that will be very difficult. Why make it even a tiny bit harder?"

"Do I have to leave too?" Jacob asked.

I snorted. "You're a wolf too, Jakey." He grimaced. I laughed and punched him, playfully, in the arm. Edward, Seth, and Jacob talked more. I looked at Bella. She was on the computer. I stood up and handed Renesmee to Seth.

I walked over to where she was.

"Whatcha doin'?" I whispered as innocently as I could manage. Which was very innocent.

"Taylor . . ." She hesitated, then realization dawned on her face. "Like you don't know." She smiled mischievously.

I smirked. "Of course I know, Bella. I know everything. Remember?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

"You gettin' anywhere?" I asked.

She sighed sadly. "Can we talk outside?" I nodded and followed her out. When out hearing distance in the woods, she answered.

"No, not really. Taylor, what does this guy even do? Is this really necessary?" She looked hopeful that the answer would be no.

I sighed too, just as she had. "He makes fake passports and documents. J-jasper does work with him sometimes. To answer your second question, Bella, I had a couple visions before all of this. It was even before Nes- _Renesmee_ had been born."

"What were they?" she asked cautiously.

"One was of the original story plan, and this isn't necessary. The next was this is necessary and the four-some, Seth, Jake, Ness, and I, escape with the little bag. The last one it wasn't necessary because the Volturi win, you all die, and the four-some are taken to the Volturi."

She gasped. "Let's definitely hope it's the first one."

"My point exactly. But the fact that I had the second visions means you have to get those fake passports. Alice left you the instructions?"

She nodded. "She left me an address. I searched for J. Jenks, but just got Jason Jenks."

"It's the same person. Just go to the one you saw."

We had been walking back and were now at the house.

"How was your walk?" Edward asked.

"It was nice, Eddie," I said. "It really helped me relax and clear my head. I'm sure Bella would agree." I smiled at her. She nodded.

Then Renesmee walked towards us and reached for Bella. I went to sit back down, laying on Jacob's shoulder, trying hard not to think about my conversation with Bella. Instead I thought of my family, and how everything would be fine. I would go to all measures to make sure only one of my visions, the happy one, came true.

* * *

**AN**

**Okay, this Chapter 27! I'm trying to go by the book chapters now, but if I don't oh well. Chapter 28 of this Fanfic will be Chapter 30 of the book. Alrighty, then! BYE!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**If you think I own this series, you need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's a vampire doctor. :)  
**

**Chapter 28:**

I sat in the chair as Renesmee slept in her bed at Bella and Edward's cottage. I had been hired as a sort-of babysitter since I refused to stay by myself in that giant house. I wanted to be near family. Jacob had offered to stay with me, but I had said I didn't want to be babysat like Bella. Ironic, huh?

I sighed and shifted in the chair so that my legs were folded in front of me. I heard the soft voices of Bella and Edward. I crawled off as quietly as possible nds stood directly in front of the chair. I still couldn't hear so I pressed my ear against the door.

"Would you leave me unable to defend myself?" Bella asked.

I opened the door as quietly as possible and walked out of the room.

My feet padded quietly against the wood floor.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I whirled around to find Edward and Bella smiling at me.

"Uh . . . n-no, not really," I stammered.

"We're heading back to the main house," Bella said.

"Um, okay." I walked to the door with them following me, slipped on my shoes, and we started towards the big house.

We didn't hurry. Edward and Bella talked quietly, leaving me to my thoughts. Jacob walked up next to me. I gave a tiny smile to him. I wonder how everything would turn out. We could run if there was no Demetri. I wonder where Alice and Jasper are right now, at this very second. Jacob growled next to me.

"What?" Bella demanded.

Eleazar.

They were, of course, talking about Eleazar.

Edward explained about Eleazar, then answered Jacob's question, "No, he wasn't one of their warriors, so to speak. He had a gift they found convenient."

I didn't listen after that. Just paid some attention now and then. When we arrived at the house, I couldn't halt my jitters. How I wish Jasper was here. Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Bella, and I waited around the dining room table, Jake in human form.

"What if they don't like me?" Renesmee asked. Bella answered her question.

Then Edward was by the door, and a female voice greeted him. Tanya. After a few moments, Bella went with Nessie in her arms to meet the Denalis. I just leaned against the wall, carefully watching. It went exactly as planned.

Then Eleazar brought up the shield.

I rolled my eyes. "It's about time!" I said. "Sheesh. I have been looking forward to this point just for you to say that."

"Of course she knew," Edward explained, his voice bored.

"_I_ can't believe you didn't ask me sooner," I admitted.

They talked more. Bella got a little close too to Kate. Kate used her power, blah blah-blah blah blah. Then it got back on track. I wondered if they realized I already knew what was about to happen. Hm. Maybe, maybe not. I could always tell. I thought I was being selfish by not telling, but I realize now that it was just emotion, pure emotion. I just was devastated that Alice and Jasper had left. I wasn't being selfish. I just wanted to protect the future and how it would all turn out. Oh well. Whatever. I'll just go back to being secretive and making them guess. That's always fun.

"From what I saw of his thoughts last spring, Aro's never wanted anything more than he wants Alice," Edward said. "Though that might change when he meets Taylor."

I checked back into the conversation. "What? Why?"

"Your power is actually very unique," Eleazar explained.

I snorted. "Being able to see the past, present, and future is not that unique. Oh wow. Even I noticed that sounded stupid." I shrugged. "I guess. It is part of the reason Alice left, after all."

They discussed. I sighed when I got bored. I went into the kitchen to get something. Jacob and Seth followed with Renesmee in Seth's arms. Seth and Jacob sat at the counter, Renesmee in Seth's lap.

"Okay, Renesmee," I said. "We all know you don't like eating food, but there are some kinds that are good."

She wrinkled her nose. "Not! It all tastes weird and smells weird."

I was telling them about the greatness of human desert, trying to get Renesmee to eat some kind of food, since she hated it. I brought out some things I had prepared for this exact moment, thanks to my vision.

"Well, Ness, that may be, but some food is _good_. They are called deserts. Everyone loves them . . . if you're human. They are the sweet treats that humans eat to reward and or spoil themselves. Mostly spoil. Jacob, Seth, you guys can have _some_ as well."

"Alright!" Seth cheered.

Renesmee loved the pies and cake. Chocolate was her favorite. We kept trying out more things, and eventually Nessie grew to really like them. Who wouldn't? Though, they were the only thing she would eat. Bella and Edward weren't going to be happy about that, I don't think.

Speak of the devil, or think in this case, Bella came in and borrowed me and Nessie for a moment.

"Jake, Seth, if you guys eat the rest of this stuff, I swear you will regret it with your life," I warned. "Literally."

They both nodded eagerly. I eyed them carefully before walking out with Bella. It turns out that Peter and Charlotte had both arrived, sent by Alice. No questions asked, they came. I guess that's just what you do when you know Alice. It makes sense. She's usually always right. When we came back, two of the pies they had already tasted were gone. I was about to yell at them, but I didn't want to make a bad impression, so I settled for hitting them each in both arms instead. They yelped. I smiled triumphantly.

Mealtimes. Since most of these vampires fed off of humans, they agreed to get out of range of Forks and La Push and hunt somewhere out of state. Jacob and Seth were both very uncomfortable, but said nothing, glaring at the floor rather than the vampires.

Following Peter and Charlotte who came to witness were the Irish clan. Maggie, power to know when she was being lied to, was so cute. We talked a bit, then the Egyptian vampires came. Me and Benjamin had hit it off completely. He could control the elements of water, earth, wind, and fire. He was so bright and interesting. I saw Jacob glaring from the corner of my eye, and blew a kiss to him. He relaxed immediately. I didn't like Amun much, but that was just from first impression.

The nomads came in the following order. Garrett first. He was an adventurer, and me and him hit it off as well. I was so fasicinated by his tales. He was an old vampire, but not like old and wise. More like old and free-spirited. We were fast friends and were going to be good friends, too. I knew a secret though, and refused to tell Edward. Him and Kate would hit off as well, but in a different direction. I was so glad when Stephanie Meyer added that part. It was just a bit of love and romance other than Edward and Bella's to make the story feel bright. The next nomads were Mary and Randall - both friends already, but didn't travel together.

Bella and Edward even even explained about me. They were all interested in my transformation, never before hearing about anything like this. Sometimes I stayed with Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee. Jacob even grumbled that they would have to make some vampire index to keep all the new blood-suckers names right just like in the book. I just laughed and told him that at the end of the last book, he got his wish. He grinned widely, happy he could make an influence like that. I rolled my eyes and told him he did nothing.

Carlisle and Esme came back a week after they had left, Rosalie and Emmett a few days later. I gave them all a big hug, and even made a new hand-shake with Emmett that only we could do. Edward couldn't even follow it. Carlisle brought home one more vampire that went by the name of Alistair. _Friend _was an overstatement, more like acquaintance. Edward told us that Alistair was afraid to be here. He was deeply suspicious about all authority, therefore suspicious about the Volturi. Smart man, but wow. He stayed in the attic, preferring to sulk. Once again. _Wow._

Then the Amazons, unexpected because none of us had been to contact them, arrived. Of course, Zafrina and Renesmee were going to be best friends, but I was added to that group. Even while reading the book, she had fascinated me. Her power was _awesome_! She put Edward under it while he was explaining to Bella. Renesmee and I had both gone into it a lot of times. It was so fascinating. Nessie and I had just made a very good friend.

While Edward was trying, and failing, to teach Bella to fight, Nessie and I saw more _pretty pictures_, a perfect way to keep busy and distracted it was. I watched interestedly as Bella play and practice fought with different people. Emmett's teaching was just revenge for the arm-wrestling. Tanya, Rosalie, and Eleazar seemed to be good. Garrett was the best. I tried to get him to teach me, but Jacob and Edward both said a stern "No!". Garrett promised he would teach me a few tricks behind their back, though. Smiley face! Zafrina seemed to be the most fun, though I could tell Bella was terrified most of the time. I didn't get that.

Bella worked with Kate when she wasn't learning to fight or with Renesmee. I told Bella to be mad. It worked in the book, and she would figure it out anyway... eventually. Edward was their guinea pig. He received shock after shock from Kate while Bella worked. I kept urging her to imagine that person she loved and cared about the most was about to get hurt by Jane or someone. Or that she was trying to shield Edward from Aro's ability. She said it helped some. Oh well. It'll work during the "fight".

I was watching when I remembered what Kate would do. Oh great.

"Nessie," Kate said - everyone had picked up on Seth and Jake's nickname that Bella hated - "would you like to come help your mother?"

"No," Bella half-snarled.

Nessie flitted across the yard to Bella.

"Bella, it'll work!" I called to her.

"Absolutely not, Kate," Bella hissed. Shit.

"But Momma, I _want_ to help," Nessie said in a determined voice. That girl was a genius.

"No," Bella said quickly backing away. "Stay away from us, Kate." Kate walked forward in sync with them, her arm stretched toward them.

"No." She smiled like a hunter cornering her prey.

"Be careful, Kate," Edward cautioned.

Bella had won the argument, with much argument from Kate too. Zafrina then stepped in then.

"No one panic," Zafrina warned Bella's audience. "I want to see how far she can extend."

There was a shocked little gasp from everyone watching except for me and Senna, I suppose. I was still in when it all pulled back. Garrett walked up to Kate.

"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back," he said.

"Yes," she agreed. She gave a sly smile. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration..."

"Maybe," Kate said. Her expression was serious in an attempt to hustle him. It worked.

One second, Garrett was up and ready to go. The next, there was a loud gasp. His knees buckled, and he keeled over backward.

"I told you so," Edward muttered.

"Cool," I said. "That was awesome, Kate."

She shrugged. "You get used to it."

Garrett's eyes trembled for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened wide. He stared up at the smirking Kate and a wondering smile lit his face.

"Wow," he said.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm not _that_ crazy," he laughed, shaking his head as he got slowly to his knees, "but that was sure something."

"That's what I hear." And their story begins.

Edward rolled his eyes. Whether at my thought or their little chat, I wasn't sure. Then there was some commotion from the front yard. I walked over to what was going on.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked.

"No one sent us," a deep whispery voice answered.

"Then what brings you here now?"

"Word travels," a different voice answered. "We heard hints that Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

They went back and forth. The Romanians scared me in the book, and more so in real life. I wasn't sure where this all went exactly from viewing it for I went into a vision.

_"We're back, Master," Jane said. It was silent, of course, but I knew what she saying. She stood in the throne room her hands folded in front of her._

_"Hm. Is Bella still human?" Aro asked. He looked amused while Marcus looked bored as always and Caius looked like he hated everything. These were some messed up vampires. Maybe living too long _did_ make you crazy._

_"Yes, she is," Jane said, "but they said the date has been set."_

_"Let's just hope they don't put it off."_

_"Master, the Cullens have taken on another little pet."_

_"Really?" he asked. "I wonder what they do in their spare time, anyway."_

_"Yes. She is quite something, actually. Her name is Taylor. She's... interesting, for lack of a better word."_

_He shifted slightly. "How so?"_

_Jane walked forward and placed out her hand, palm up. Aro touched it and watched, I guess._

_"Ah!" He took his hand away. She stepped back to her position._

_"They claim to have legally adopted her," Jane continued. "Stating they have the papers and everything. She's fascinated with us." She smirked. "I think she might make an excellent addition."_

_"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we, darling?" They both smiled evilly and the vision of the past faded out._

I came back to reality to have Edward in my face.

"Gah!" I jumped back. "Edward! _Why_ would you _do_ that?"

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "It was just interesting to have seen a vision from the past."

"Uh, sure, yeah. Just please don't do that again. _Ever._ It's very... nerve-wracking to have that be the first thing you see when you come back into... reality, I guess."

So now we had seventeen witnesses. We were all hopeful, the Romanians in a different way than us. It was kind of weird. I kept my distance from them, preferring to hang out with Benjamin and Garrett and Zafrina.

The Volturi would have to stop and listen once they saw all of this. If not, we were ready to fight, as much as we would not like to. Everything was as perfect as it could ever be in a time like this.

* * *

**AN**

**Here it is! I told you I would be following the chapters, though somehow I ended up on Chapter 33. Weird. Anyway, hope you liked it. I'll try to review more often, but I had a lot of stuff happening this week, too many clubs. Plus, my computer is acting stupid (slow is what we say. Ever notice the two similarities? Ha ha ha.) Well, this is it. Bye.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**No, I don't own the Twilight Saga. Who have you talked to? What do you know? Spill it, bub. *points imaginary gun***

**Chapter 29:**

"Bella!" I moaned. "Please!"

"Taylor, no."

I sighed in annoyance.

"Bella, what does she want to do?" Jacob asked.

"Something dangerous, and I'm not going to tell you because I know you'll let her do it."

"Jake, tell her to let me do it," I pleaded. I gave him the puppy dog face. He couldn't resist me either way, but still I needed all I could get.

"Taylor, I don't even know what it is, and you shouldn't be doing any dangerous things right now."

I huffed and hit him in the arm. We were in the Volvo on our way to Charlie's house with Seth and Nessie. Bella was going to go see J.

"Jacob, how are you?" Bella asked.

"How do you think? I'm sick of all these reeking bloodsuckers. Yeah, I know, I know. They're the good guys, they're here to help, they're going to save us all. Say what you want, I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular."

I nodded in agreement. For some reason, Nessie found them interesting. She even asked about their unusual skin. I didn't listen to the answer. I already knew anyway. I just plain didn't like them. They kind of scared me, even when I was reading the books. It didn't help that they were completely fascinated with me. They always asked me questions about my powers, and whenever I got that dazed look in me they would ask what I saw. Jacob didn't like it either, but I think Renesmee was jealous. Weird. She could have their attention if she wanted. I hated it.

We arrived at the house. The rain was falling so we walked at a quick human pace. Charlie was waiting for us; he had opened the door before Bella had even knocked.

"Hey, guys! It seems like it's been years! Look at you, Nessie! Come to Grampa! I swear you've grown half a foot. And you look skinny, Ness. Aren't they feeding you up there? Taylor! How's my favorite little spy?"

"I'm good, thanks," I responded, a bit distracted.

"It's just the growth spurt, Dad," Bella muttered. "Hey, Sue," she called over his shoulder.

Nessie flashed her dimples. She never spoke in front of Charlie. Too bad she couldn't use her power.

"Well, come out of the cold, kids. Where's my son-in-law?"

"Entertaining friends," Jacob said. "You're so lucky you're out of the loop, Charlie. That's all I'm going to say."

I rolled my eyes. Seth just smiled, and went inside to give his mom a hug. Sue called from the kitchen that lunch was ready.

"Bye, Bells," I said. "Don't forget to get me a present!"

She smiled at me before leaving.

* * *

Now, we were in the car. Bella had come to get us a while later. She looked kind of nervous. Nessie was sleep, and Seth and Jacob had stayed with Charlie saying they would catch a ride home with Sue.

As we pulled up the driveway I could hear Edward playing Bella's lullaby. So sweet. I got out while Bella pulled Nessie from the car. I was tired, worn out from today considering we had been gone a day.

"Welcome home," Edward said. "Did you have a good time with Charlie today?"

I nodded while Bella answered. I sat down next to Emmett on the couch. Rose smiled at me. I almost missed it, but then smiled back at her.

"Excellent. The forest needs thinning," Emmett said.

Of course he wanted to practice fighting with Bella. I looked up at him. He was grinning in anticipation. Edward's going to say no. Bella will argue, but he'll say no.

* * *

We visited Charlie on Christmas Day, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Bella, and I. The whole lot. Jacob's pack was there, plus Sam, Emily, and Sue. It was a big help with them there, keeping the place warm and all. They overflowed the couch, of course.

Renesmee wore the locket Bella had given her at dawn, a little MP3 player Edward had gotten that already held his favorites. I would have to educate her taste in music. I liked Edward's style and all, but to an extent. She also had a Quileute version of a promise ring on her wrist, like the one Jacob had gotten me for graduation, from Seth. Edward was mad, but Bella didn't mind. I knew why, but of course I just thought of any recent visions that meant nothing.

I was only joking when I said not to forget a present for me, but Bella got me one anyway. I was a professional art kit with brushes and pens and pencils and pastels, the works. Best gift I've ever gotten. Edward got me something, too. It was a dream journal for me to write my dreams in. Jacob just gave me a kiss under the mistletoe. Cheesy, I know, but it was my favorite gift. Edward tried to not act like he was fuming. He didn't hide it well.

Edward even got Charlie a new sonar fishing system. He had spent all morning reading the thick manual to it. Sue's lunch was magnifit (like the french accent thing)! The wolves ate more than I did; I only got one plate. It was all gone by the time I went back for seconds. The pigs.

Jacob and Edward were very relieved when it was time to go. Renesmee spent the car ride playing with her locket. I was absentmindly fiddling with my bracelet. Edward had also added a new charm, the little diamond heart that he was supposed to give Bella in the _Eclipse_ part of this story.

Edward was tense when we arrived, parking in front of the house rather then going around to the garage. I got out of the car and rushed to the door. Alistair was gone, and Carlisle and Amun were having an argument. In the middle of the room, Amun was hissing at Carlilse and Benjamin. All the other vampires were lining the walls. Esme, Kebi, and Tia were the closest to the center. Made sense, it was their mates. I went to stand next to Esme. I held her hand.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlilse said calmly.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked, stabbing one finger at Benjamin. "Is that why you called me here? To _steal_ from me?"

Carlisle sighed, and Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here - I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle pointed out."

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

"Think of who you're calling sane," Tia murmured in a quiet aside.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!"

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle said in a firm voice. "If you don't believe me, ask Taylor."

Everyone turned to me. Thanks a lot, Dad.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it won't. It's just going to be a whole build up that ends with them leaving. Nothing happens." Except for the fact Irina dies. "It's like a chess game, just a mental battle. Seeing what move your opponent will make, then trying to counter it and protect your King. In this case, Renesmee."

"You say!" Amun hissed. "How would you know that? The future isn't set in stone!"

"My power is to see the future that _is_ set in stone, thank you very much! If you want to leave, go. No one is stopping you. If not, then stop putting up a fight and making everyone's lives more difficult then it already is. You're just all talk, no show. And I like show." My voice calmer now, as controlled as Carlisle and using the same line from the book, I added, "If I'm wrong, maybe you can just switch sides. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

"Perhaps that _is_ the answer."

"So be it," I said with my same sarcastic attitude.

"I will witness that the child has grown," he said speaking to Carlisle. "That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we ever asked," Carlisle said softly. It was weird how he did that, but cool. It made the words more threatening, like he would win either way.

"But that's all you're getting, it seems." He turned on Benjamin. "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin's face looked colder than I've ever seen it. "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun's eyes narrowed. He gestured abruptly to Kebi, and they stalked past us out the front door.

"He's not leaving," Edward said quietly, "but he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

When Eleazar answered Edward's comment with the whole they'll find an excuse whether they believe us or not, I stepped in.

"Believe me, they will. The Volturi will realize we'll innocent, but they won't stop there. They come to kill, conquer, and acquire. Once we're proved innocent, they'll try and find something else. It's just how they work."

Many low discussions came up, but I listened to the Romanians. As much as I wanted to not like them, they were right. They saw the Volturi for what they truly were, and what we would all soon see them as: Murderers. I had to agree with them on that, if not anything else. Soon everyone would see it, of course.

Now everyone was eavesdropping, and I was sure the Romanians knew it.

"Nor is the mind reader necessary, but the three-some power will be. They'll gain much if they win," Stefan said glancing at Edward, then me. Three-some power? Why I outta -

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agree?" Vladimir asked.

Stefan sighed. "I think I must agree. And that means . . ."

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope."

"If we can just cripple them, even, expose them . . ."

"Then, someday, others will finish the job."

"And our long vendetta will be repaid. At last."

"It seems the only way."

"So we fight," Stefan said.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed.

"We will fight too," Tia said. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them."

Benjamin grinned. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule," Garrett said. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya said. "And we fight with him."

"I was already in," I said. "From the very start."

"We have not decided," Peter said.

"The same goes for me," Randall said.

"And me," Mary added.

"The packs will fight with the Cullens," Jacob said suddenly. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added with a smirk.

"Children," Peter muttered.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

"You'll be surprised when it's the infants that help kick the Volturi's butt," I said.

Jacob grinned tauntingly.

"Well, I'm in, too," Maggie said. "I know the truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

"Carlisle," Siobhan said as if they were alone, I don't want this to come to a fight."

"Nor do I, Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want. Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

"You know that won't help."

"It couldn't hurt."

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Shall I visualize the outcome of desire?" she asked sarcastically.

Carlilse grinned. "If you don't mind."

"Then there is no need for my coven to declare itself, is there? Since there is no possibility of a fight."

That was the end of the dramatic speech for the night. Nessie, Bella, and Edward went to go hunt, as did some of the rest of the group. Others got on the computers, watched TV, or read Carlisle's books. I was on my laptop, on the Twilight websites. Ironic, isn't it?

I know I had lied when I told Amun that I was _completely certain _it wouldn't lead to a fight, but I had to prove him wrong. Besides, there still was a chance that it would happen like that. As long as it all went according to plan, it would be fine. I hope.

* * *

**AN**

***in a pleading and begging voice* Don't shoot! I'm begging you! I would've updated. I swear! I have a good reason too! My internet was down on Friday when I was planning to update, and then half of Saturday! *stops begging voice* **

**Anyway, so that's my explanation. My internet has been jacked up for most of the week. Like one time it came on at 4:59 exactly. Then it didn't come one at all on Friday. We got it fixed on Saturday, though, but I had things to do with schoolwork and stuff, so yeah.**

**But this was just a sort of filler chapter. ****How'd you like the part when Taylor stood up to Amun? I just had to do that! I wanted Taylor to step in somewhere, but I couldn't just have her butt in. This was a much better alternative.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own the Twilight Saga, and neither do you. Ha ha ha ha HA!**

**Chapter 30:**

I watched Kate and Garrett argue about the nutritional value of animal blood back and forth. It was actually quite entertaining. Though, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash from twisting my head back and forth, not that I was going quick, but still . . . Bella walked through the door and smiled at me. I gave a tiny wave before returning my attention back to Kate and Garrett.

The house was empty, except for the four in the living room right now. All of the other vampires were out hunting, with all of the cars gone except for the Volvo, which Bella had taken. Jacob and Seth were somewhere in the woods, and Edward had taken Renesmee back to the cottage to sleep. Bella walked up the stairs, her footsteps almost silent.

-line breaker-

We camped out in a tent, much like when Victoria had come. Jacob, Seth, Nessie, me, Edward, and Bella had all camped out. It was funny how the four-some slept. Seth had Nessie in his arms, me in Jacob's. The wolves were on the outside, facing each other, and Nessie and I in the middle. Jake and Seth were lightly snoring, but Ness and I were able to sleep fine. Bella seemed to be confused as to how.

In the morning, I went out with Jacob and Seth so that Bella could do what she needed. The scene from Alice's vision was complete on New Year's.

"Happy New Year," I whispered to Jacob as we walked, him on all fours, to the clearing.

I could remember all the times my biological family and I had celebrated. I had a cousin who's birthday was on New Year's so as soon as the clock striked twelve I would call and scream "Happy Birthday!" as loud as I could into the phone before hanging up. We always had apple cider, since my brother and I had been too young for wine. Every New Year brought something very weird. This New Year beat them all by a long-shot considering the fact that I was probably walking to my death. Maybe.

I sat on the ground by the woods a little away from the front line. Bella was standing a few feet back from a line made up of Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar. Beside her was Benjamin and Zafrina; it was her job to protect them fro as long as she could. Of course, her power would stretch a lot further than ever before. The other witnesses clustered along the left and right. Jake and Seth walked up a little farther from the group of wolves in the woods; Jake closer to me, Seth closer to Nessie.

Everyone focused on a part of the woods due north of where we stood. I looked, too, but I didn't hiss like Edward did. Then I remembered what would happen.

_Edward, make sure Tanya and Kate DO NOT attack the Volturi, _I thought. _Don't ask questions, just trust me._

I didn't look to see if he got my message.

They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but not in a march. The color went from the darkest of black to the lightest of gray. Then with no warning, no hint, they moved outward like the opening of a fan but it was stiff and very angular. I counted thirty-two. We were outnumbered.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered. He slid closer to Kate.

I had learned not to listen to what Vladimir and Stefan said. They still scared me. As if there wasn't enough, more vampires came in: witnesses. I recognized Irina in the group. She looked uncomfortable, as if she didn't belong. All the while, I was thinking of my old middle school. It was like the social status. My school had who was the coolest ranging from 1 being the highest to whatever number of students we had in our grade being the lowest. I never knew what number I had, but I knew who was the highest and maybe second or third.

The Volturi then stopped advancing towards us.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I whispered.

They had stopped because the wolves had moved closer. On either side of our line they branched out in long, bordering arms. There were sixteen now. By now, the vampires were convinced we were dead. It made sense. If it came to a fight, we would, but it wouldn't come to a fight. It was still a chess game. Right now, we were setting the board for the game, each of us looking over to find strategies to use.

The first thing I saw in Aro's expression as his eyes swept over our group was disappointment. The next thing I knew, his eyes were on me and he was excited. I could see what I looked like in his eyes. I was just a girl wearing blue jeans, a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and sneakers to me, with my hands pressed together and the side of them pressed against my lips sitting on the ground. To him, I was the next member of his guard, his prodigy, and maybe his replacement for Alice, though he probably didn't know that.

I noticed Jane and Alec standing in the line just at Marcus's side, flanked by Demetri on the other. Jane smiled at me and gave a tiny wave. I pointed to myself, and she nodded. I waved back awkwardly. I could hear Carlisle and Edward and Tanya whispering with each other. I had already decided I wasn't going to listen to the little stuff.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries," Carlisle greeted. I almost resisted the urge to roll my eyes, _almost._

If anyone had noticed, they didn't say anything.

Aro moved forward, out of the Volturi formation. A few of the guard leaned forward.

Aro held one hand up toward them. "Peace." He stepped forward a few more paces. "Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me and my dear ones."

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?"

I rolled my eyes once again.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain."

Carlisle offered his hand, and drifted forward to Aro's side.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," Aro hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen - "

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

I wanted so bad just to say something. It was against my nature, my entire being, to watch this without saying anything. Some call me nosy, but truly, it's just because I want to defend those who have done nothing wrong and those who matter to me most, the ones I care about. This was getting us no where.

"You! Come!" Caius screeched.

Irina looked at him, as if she understood nothing. One of the wives' guards stepped forward and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice and then slowly walked toward Caius. She stopped several yards short, her eyes on her sisters. Caius closed the distance between them, and slapped her roughly in the face. Tanya and Kate hissed in synchronization. The move Caius pulled would have made me jump up, but I knew it was coming. That didn't mean it was any less infuriating, though.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded, pointing one hand at Nessie. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

This went on as it had in the book. While it was happening, I stood up and walked over to Bella's side, whispering something in her ear before returning back to my spot. I was back just in time, as they spoke to us again.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems," Aro said. I rolled my eyes. No duh, genius. "It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

UGH! She's not a freakin' immortal child! She was conceived! Edward is her biological father with Bella being her biological mother. Obviously, she has grown, you can hear her heartbeat, smell her blood. What more do you want? Oh, yeah! You come to kill and acquire. Well, I have news for you, buddy. I'd rather die than give myself up to become part of the Volturi Guard. So infuritating!

Edward. He wanted Edward, now. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and Nessie's, before walking off to meet Aro. I saw Jane smile as Edward got closer to them than to us. I hated her. I didn't see why she was so engrossed with me. Stupid, weird, inflicting-pain-on vampire. Okay, even in my mind, that made no sense.

Bella had her burst, even though we felt nothing. She let out a weird laugh, that everyone glanced at her as if she was crazy. She had the right idea. Laughter is the best medicine, after all. Edward stuck his hand out to Aro. Now, all of our secrets would be known, our plans, everything we had discussed leading up to this they would know.

"You see?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed calmly. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

This also meant, he knew all about my power, the one thing I hadn't wanted him to know. He knew everything, and everything was all that we had had. Now, we had nothing. And nothing wouldn't save us. Nothing meant we were doomed.

* * *

**AN**

**I know! I'm evil! *does a Taylor-type laugh (her evil one)* Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to update weekly, every Sunday or on the weekends. If I do get a chance to update during the week, it's because my teachers are saints and I have no homework. *cue angelic singing* If I don't update at all in the week, it means my teachers devils and I'm being killed by homework. *cue picture of fire and Hell, with evil laugh in a dark voice***

**Now, I know I left you guys hanging, but I thought it would be good to end on that note. I promise I will try to update this weekend. My teachers have alternate personalities (like Edward [Taylor's words, not mine . . . sort of] because he's bipolar, always saying he should leave Bella). But, yeah, my teachers are saints (for now) *cue witches laugh***

**Live*Love*Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Chapter 31:**

Now the chess game was at the stage where we are playing. We're making our first few moves, trying to outmaneuver our opponent in the beginning to get a head-start. You could never tell who was winning at this stage, no matter how the game was going.

"You have given much to ponder, young friend," Aro continued. "Much more than I expected. May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries and Taylor! That is definitely something to think about. What an addition to our histories!"

Wait, what? Why me? Why me, why me, why me? Ugh. This is just perfect. He likes me. I hate him. Why is it that like and hate _must_ go together? It's like happy and sad, perfect and imperfect. You can't have one without the other.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again. "And Taylor, of course."

Stupid, annoying, weird, creepy, manipulative, evil... I could go on forever. Good thing I have it. Edward nodded reluctantly. As soon as Aro released his hand, Edward's eyes met mine. I stood up, and gave him a forced smile before walking over to where Bella stood with Nessie, Seth, and Jacob (sort of. He was closer to me than them.)

"Bella, " Edward called. "Bring Renesmee and Taylor... and a few friends."

"Jacob? Emmett?" Seth whined in protest.

"Seth, they only have two," I said. "We can't bring more, or they might get intimidated. That's the last thing we want to do... mostly. Sort of. Not really." I whispered the last part, even if they could all hear me. Oh well. I have been known to speak my opinion.

We walked forward, Nessie holding my hand tightly and me gripping hers just as tight. This was like my worst nightmare come true. When we reached them, Edward ducked under Aro's arm and quickly joined us, taking Bella's hand. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Bella and Felix had their little exchange, and, just like in the book, Aro paid them no attention.

"I hear her strange heart," he murmured with an almost musical lilt to his words. "I smell her strange scent." His gaze shifted to Bella. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It is as if you were designed for this life. You liked my gift?"

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should've sent a note."

"It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does."

Jane hissed from the line, but when I looked up at her she was smiling at me. Weird. I'm never going to Italy.

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" he asked sweetly. Bella walked towards him with obvious struggle. "But she's exquisite. So like you and Edward. Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello, Aro," she answered formally.

"What is it?" Caius hissed.

I had always hated him. And I had my reasons. Yep, still hate him.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

I didn't hear the reply, though I knew what it would be, because I went into a vision. At the worst possible moment, too.

_It was us, all of us. We were celebrating, and jumping up and down. I knew we were all yelping, even though I couldn't hear it. Bella was cooing "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." Jacob was looking smug. I wrapped my arms around him with a giant hug. Then I took Nessie, and wrapped her in a hug, too. The next thing I knew, she was out of my arms, and I was being lifted up in the air. Jasper. I flipped so that I was on his back, and gave him a tight hug. We had won, and there was nothing else important in the world except for that moment. At that exact moment, we had won, and the Volturi had lost._

When I came out of the vision, I felt a smirk on my face. I knew it would all work out fine. I was right all along. I was always right. I glanced at Edward to see if he had caught my vision, but it didn't look like he had. His face was still in distress. I guess he was paying a lot of attention to Aro. Hm. Oh well. It's my dirty little secret, I suppose.

"And Taylor, how are you?" Aro asked.

"Uh..." Had he been trying to get my attention all this time? Probably not. He would've noticed the glazed-over look. Then I realized he was waiting for a response.

"Um, I'm... good, I guess," I said. "Life is good, well, not really. We've been anticipating your arrival. It's a lot of stress. Why do you do that?"

They all gaped at me. I looked at their shocked faces. Even the Volturi looked shocked. Jane just looked smug. Renesmee was smiling at me.

"I told you, Master," she said. I don't know why they were shocked. They should know by now that I always say what I feel. What had Jane said, though? Was there something I missed from that vision?

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice amused. Of course.

"Well... you give people all of this stress and worry, but now... it all seems like a lost cause."

He chuckled. "You certainly do say what you think."

I shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"Taylor, tell me, do you have any... theories as to how you got this way?"

I smiled. It's about time someone asked me this question. "Actually, yes, I do." Again, my family looked shock. You always ask Taylor what she thinks.

"Well, when I was full human, I would have a variety of dreams. Some of them would just be random and silly, yet entertaining, while the others would come true. I never thought much of it until I got here. Also, some of drawings would be random. You see, sometimes I would just get the urge to draw, which is why I kept my notebook with me at all times. I wouldn't really pay much attention to it until it was done or halfway done. It was random, but it usually had something to do with something real, something that would affect me or affect someone I knew."

"Interesting, Taylor, interesting," he murmured. "That could be a reason. Well, if you would excuse me, dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

Instead of him backing up, he waved them forward. I immediately backtracking to my spot.

"What do you think will happen?" Edward asked. "Also, interesting theory."

"Thanks," I said. "Edward, do you know about Children of them Moon?"

He nodded.

"Well, you have to use that. They're going to use the werewolves to get an excuse to slaughter us all. I told you. They come to kill and acquire. We have to convince them we are totally innocent with everything, that they were fools coming here. We must undermine their confidence, their pride."

"Taylor, you are so evil," Emmett said.

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

"I see you've heard our proposition," Caius said. I glared at him. Ugh. Stupid... once again, I could go on forever. "Taylor, why don't you tell us why we shouldn't hold this as part of your trial."

"Gladly." I decided to recite from the book. It would be easier, but change my words a bit. "Caius, you see, these are not the Children of the Moon that have been your bitter enemies from the dawn of time," I said, reciting what he used to describe them. "It's the middle of the day. If I am correct, the Children of the Moon only phase when there is a full moon, am I not? They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," he spat back at me.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you about it if you don't believe me."

I decided it was safer to play my secret move (Aro) with him to see if I could wrap it all in. The chess game was at the half-way point when you've run out of strategy and are just going to wing it, trusting your gut for the final call. It was where you could kind of tell who was winning, but there were enough pieces left that there was a chance the other person could win.

After Aro explained, I braced myself for Cauis's next move.

"They know our secret."

I had to fight my entire being to not laugh at him. Believe me, you have no idea how hard that is for me. Aro was about to speak to answer like he did in the book but I spoke faster, already ready with answer.

"Caius, they are creatures of the supernatural world as we are. They are probably more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us."

"I want to talk with the informant," Caius announced. Oh shit.

* * *

**AN**

**I couldn't wait any longer! I know it's Thursday, but I have to go somewhere on Saturday so I won't be able to write it to post on Sunday. Plus, Sunday is the day I do my homework which is why I write it on Saturday to post the next day. Enough about my rant.**

**How did you like it? I think it was good. I liked the whole Taylor-against-Caius thing. I had to add that in. I think it was called for (and about time Taylor got her say). Please Review, guys. We got to 100 and I think we can get a little bit farther.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, I am here to tell you that I do not own the Twilight Saga. Neither do you. HA! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**Chapter 32: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

Irina wasn't paying attention to Caius or Aro; her eyes were locked on her sisters.

"Irina," Caius barked, unhappy to have to address her.

She looked up, startled and instantly afraid. Hesitantly, she walked over to stand in front of Caius once again.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in you allegations," Caius began.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea..." She gestured helplessly in our direction.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers at Aro to silence him.

"We all know you made a mistake," he said brusquely. "I meant to speak of your motivation."

"My motivations?"

_Edward, brace yourself. It's about to happen,_ I thought.

"Yes, for coming to spy on then in the first place. You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

"I was," she admitted.

"Because...?" Caius prompted.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend. And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected.

"So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters _against our own kind - against the friend of a friend, even," Caius summarized.

"That's how I saw it."

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters - and the Cullens for supporting their actions - now would be the time."

I hate Caius. He didn't get how real families work. Relationships in real familes were based on love, not power. He didn't understand that because he just sought vengeance on us, we wouldn't turn on each other automatically to save ourselves - every man, or vampire in this case, for him or herself.

"There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Blanked out again. Nice, Taylor, nice.

_Edward, now._

It all happened so fast. Suddenly Irina was gone, and Caius spoke in a cold voice, "_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

"Stop them!" Edward cried out.

Tanya tried to lunge for Caius with a cry of pure rage. She couldn't shake Edward off before Carlisle had his arms locked around her waist.

"It's too late to help her," he reasoned urgently. "Don't give him what he wants!"

Kate was harder to contain. Rosalie got shocked so violently that she crumpled to the ground. Emmett caught Kate's arm and threw her down, then staggered back, his knees giving out. Kate rolled to her feet. Garrett knocked her to the ground again. He locked his hands around her wrists. His body flew into spasms as she shocked him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, but his hold did not break.

"Zafrina," Edward shouted.

"Give me my sight back," Tanya hissed.

Garrett tried to get Kate to calm down, but it was Carlisle who finally managed to calm them down. Caius glared at Kate and Garrett in the snow, and Aro watched them as well, incredulity the strongest emotion on his face.

Aro came up with a quick excuse, then decided to move on with the 'matter at hand'. He wanted to speak to the witnesses. He went to Amun first, who quickly made his escape with Kebi. Then Aro went to Siobhan. He had a plan, and I already knew what it was. It was "Only the known is safe. Only the know is tolerable. The unknown is... a vulnerability." Those were the words he had just spoken. Bastard.

When Garrett spoke, I went along with it, word for word, in my head. That had been my favorite part of the fight sequence. The chess game was at its peak point. We were on the final moves. It was evident who would win, but the person appearing to be the loser still had a few tricks up his sleeve. We were down to our last few pieces. The game to turn at any moment, change its course completely, and we would never see it coming.

Garrett finally spoke back to the Volturi like I have wanted to do all day. Of course, I couldn't, but I wanted to very much.

While the low life, sorry excuse for vampires counseled, Bella was telling what to do. I replayed my vision in my head again and again to remind myself not to be scared. It would all work out okay. This was just a chess game, a mind game, nothing more. If anything was to change I would see it, but since I see the concrete future it would not change.

"Taylor, are you positive?" Edward asked, taking me out of my revelation.

"Edward, I saw it while we were over there," I said. "It will all be fine. They will leave, and we'll all be fine. It's just a mind game, I'm telling you. A build up to a giant fight that will never happen."

"Well, if Taylor says it's true, then we have no reason to doubt her," Carlisle said. "Let's just hope she's right."

* * *

**AN**

**I may not update for a while because they won't let me load any new documents. I'm sorry. This is on a document that I had saved so I will probably be doing that more often. But, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, definitely. Also, if you have any stories you would like me to check out and read, I'll be happy to do so.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**I CAN UPLOAD AGAIN! YOU GET MULTIPLE UPDATES BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEWERS! DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! NOW READ, READ, READ, MY SUBJECTS, READ!**

**Chapter 33:**

I stood, listening to the members of our group speaking to each other. Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the guards. The ancients made no visible reaction. I had Nessie in my arms now, just like in my vision. We were silently conversing, her showing me her thoughts while I showed her my vision. She was thrilled when she saw it would all be okay. It made think that my vision would come true just by seeing her being so happy.

The mist from Alec creeped to the shield, curling upward, looking for a weakness. It found none. Aro and Caius watched us with wide eyes. Marcus watched, too, but with no emotion. There were surprised gasps on both sides as the mist did nothing to us.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

Our group talked strategy. Tanya wanted Caius; Vladimir, Alec; Edward, Demetri.

"Before we vote," Aro began. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

Edward snarled out a dark laugh.

"It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you," Aro continued, his eyes firmly on me. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. It reminded me of how Vladimir and Stefan watched me. "But you especially, young Taylor and Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate... Taylor. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

"Let us vote, then," he said with reluctance.

I should've learned to fight. I'd like to hurt Chelsea. Don't ask why, I just want to.

Carius spoke with haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such risk. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect."

I knew there was a reason as to why I liked Marcus so much. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." Yep, I knew there was a reason.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

Yes! Alice, Jasper, Alice, Jasper, Alice, Jasper! Yes, yes, yes!

"Yes!" Edward hissed.

"Aro?" Edward nearly shouted.

I didn't listen, preferring to just wait and watch. I already knew it all anyway. I waited for Edward's cue.

"Hi, Alice!" I called loudly.

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock.

Yes! Alice, Alice, Alice!

"Alice!" "Alice!" other voices murmured around me.

"Alice," Aro breathed.

Then Alice danced into the field, Jasper a few steps behind her. Close after them, was Kachiri, Huilen, and Nahuel.

"Alice had been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," Edward said to the ancients. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius snarled. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!"

Shut up, you old... ugh! Let her freaking speak!

Alice stepped forward lightly. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro questioned after Huilen was finished.

"Give or take a decade. We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

Didn't I tell Bella and Edward and Seth that they had nothing to worry about? I told them, didn't I? I did. Taylor is always right.

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?"

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?"

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

"The rest?"

His sisters.

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugged again. Ha! Taylor _is_ always right!

"Perhaps you should tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

He explained his story. Caius of course asked, "Your father's name?"

Which Nahuel replied stating, "Joham. He considers himself a scientist. He think he's creating a new super-race."

"Your daughter, is she venemous?" Caius demanded harshly.

"No," Bella responded.

They talked for a few more lines (talking book-wise), until the decision was made. They would "speak" to Joham, but leave Nahuel's sisters.

"Is it really over?" Bella asked Edward when the Volturi left.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. People jumped up and down. I wrapped Nessie in a hug.

Then Bella took her out of my arms, cooing, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie."

Jacob and Seth looked smug that their nickname had caught on. I wrapped my arms around Jacob in a giant hug.

I twirled around on one leg with one arm in the air, whooping for joy.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted up in the air. Jasper. I flipped so that I was on his back, and gave him a tight hug. We had won, and there was nothing else important in the world except for that moment. At that exact moment, we had won, and the Volturi had lost. This entire field could've burst into flames, and I wouldn't have noticed. I was content. It was all completely perfect. Everything.

* * *

**AN**

**They won, they won, they won, they won! OMG! I can update again! I'm just so happy right now! This is so perfect! I love you all! Let's celebrate by reviewing! Just perfect!  
**

**Live*Love*Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**This is the last chapter! I'm so sad! I have to say this simply: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN TAYLOR! READ!**

**Chapter 34:**

It was just our family (now whole) left along with Nahuel and Huilen. Edward was explaining the whole ordeal once again. Carlisle was deeply fascinated in a conversation with Huilen; Nahuel sat next to her, listening to Edward tell the full story. It was funny listening to how we could go back to being a happy-go-lucky family after all that happened just a few hours ago. Well, as happy-go-lucky as a family of vampires could get.

"So what's our next adventure?" I asked after things had quieted down a bit.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I mean, who are we going to piss off next?"

"Taylor, I'd rather just let things be simple for a while," Bella said, eyes wide staring at me.

"Oh come on! We're the Cullens! No! _The_ Cullens! We're always in some kind of predicament. There is always something happening."

"Y'know, I think Taylor's right," Jacob said.

"Thank you!"

"I mean, if you had told me 4 years ago that I would morph into a giant wolf and be immortal enemies with a coven of vampires that lived right down the road; only to imprint on the leader's daughter. Then said I would become allies with them to save my childhood best friend who happens to be in love with the vampire who can read minds, and then become allies again to save their daughter, who was conceived when the girl was human, from some kind of royal vampire mafia, I would have burst out laughing and then punched you in the face."

"I have to agree with him," I said. "If you had told me I would be adopted by my favorite sparkly vampire family from the Twilight Saga, I would have squealed with excitement, _then_ punched you in the face for messing with my emotions."

I shrugged.

"We _are _the Cullens," Alice said. "And we _are_ always getting into some kind of trouble, mostly when Bella came into our lives." She shot a pointed look at Bella, who kept her eyes focused on Nessie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Alice kept saying.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

We laughed.

Edward and Bella left to take Nessie to the cottage. Then Seth and Jacob went out the door. I was about to head up to my room, but then remembered I had to talk to Jake.

"Jacob!" I called, running out the door.

He turned around, signaling for Seth to go on without him. I jumped into his arms, giving him a huge kiss. Okay, so it wasn't really _talk._

"Not that I didn't love it, but what was that for?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to do that much, so I wanted to do it now," I answered, giving him another kiss.

"I hope you'll be able to do that much, much more often."

I grinned at him. I hopped down.

"Bye, Jakey," I said, walking back to the house.

"Bye, Taylor, love you!"

"Love you, too!"

I walked back into the house, sighing in content. Everything was perfect now. My family was perfect. No more wars, no more werewolf-vampire hate. It was all perfect. But, we are the Cullens, and nothing ever stays truly perfect for long. And trust me when I say that and this:

Taylor is _always_ right.

* * *

**AN**

**I know it was short, but that's how I wanted it: Short and Sweet. So why don't we do this for old times sake?**

**Live*Love*_Review_**


	35. Author's Note! Please Read!

**The sequel to _The Cullens Adopt_ is now up, called _Don't Trust Me_.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


End file.
